The Harmony of Species
by Gallyn
Summary: Sergeant William Ward was just an normal Marine, until he met Covenant Priestess Nese 'Enoum and Jackal Guard Kev Jec. Adventure/Friendship/Drama/Romance Rated M for future chapters: graphic violence and cross-species relationships. OC and slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
November 11 2536, New Harmony**

It was a crisp Sunday afternoon, the air had a gentle breeze. Located on the edge of UNSC space, New Harmony was on the verge of war with the Covenant. They had been attacking outer colony worlds and destroying their populations, burning the surface of the planets. However, they weren't unstoppable.

William Ward knew that, however, his men seemed to think otherwise. Staff Sergeant Ward was in command of Delta Platoon, covering the West side of Monastir, one of the few large population cities on the colony. His men were half UNSC trained marines, all fresh from the Inner Colonies, and half local Militia, volunteers who wanted to defend their home.

They had gotten the call an hour ago to be on full alert, something was happening in orbit. Will, as his friends called him, was waiting for more reports from the surface at his small command center, an abandoned shop near the edge of the city. "Ward, still there?" The radio called out.

"Yes sir. Any news?"

The other end was connected to Sergeant Major Hansen, leader of Alpha Platoon, and in charge of the Marines on the planet. He was in charge of the ground defense of New Harmony, stationed in the other large city, Tyumen. "Two hostiles in orbit, cruiser and a frigate."

"A cruiser!" Ward had lucked out, he was on board a ship headed for reassignment when the Covenant attacked the world he had been on. Three cruisers got past the fleet in orbit, and burned the planet. This wasn't good.

There was a small burst of static, "Don't you worry, we've got four birds up there ourselves. We have gotten reports of hostile landing craft being launched. They're trying to take them out, but expect company tonight and tomorrow. I want your men at their best."

Will swore, and confirmed the order. "Yes sir. Ward out." He dropped the radio, and looked at the young radio operator sitting next to him. "Tell the men, 6 hour shifts all night. I want all weapons loaded at all times, and enforce a curfew with the civilians. 2100 Hours." The young marine jumped up, grabbing his weapon, and left to follow his orders. Hell was arriving.

* * *

That night, the city of Tyumen fell under Covenant attack. The off duty men would sit and listen to the radio chatter, both from Tyumen and from orbit. Both battles were going poorly, and it was lowering morale. Ward didn't want to kick them out from listening to the reports, especially not the militia men who might be tempted to leave their post to go help those in Tyumen. Many had friends and family there.

It wasn't till midday Monday that Sergeant Major Hansen returned to the radio. "Alpha to Delta, you read?"

Will had barely slept last night, between listening to the radio and patrolling the city limits looking for Covenant. "Yes sir, right here."

"Half of the attack force has broken off, headed for Monastir. Take charge of the defense of the city, don't let them push through the rural outskirts." There was gunfire and static for a few moments. "Even with their forces divided, they've taken Tyumen. We're doing our best to evacuate the population, but there's no where for them to go."

Will nervously looked at the group of men listening in, "Yes sir."

"Shit! Alpha out!" The radio cut out with another burst of gunfire.

The radio operator plugged his headset back in, and relayed messages to Gamma Platoon on the East side of the city, even thought they probably heard the transmission. Will turned to his men, "Spread the word, the Covenant are on their way."

"Sir, should we start evacuating the population?"

"To where soldier? Tyumen's gone. The ships in orbit have moved away from the planet in an attempt to preform minor repairs. We can't protect the entire city as they flee in panic from the oncoming storm." Will sighed. "I'll make an announcement over the city PA, letting them know what's happening. God save us all."

He stood, donned his helmet and grabbed his rifle. Ward was a marksman, and as such he carried his personal M392 Designated Marksman Rifle. The short walk to city hall was met with looks from passing civilians, some in fear, some in sadness, some even in pure hatred. However, everyone knew without the UNSC, the Covenant would just glass the entire planet and move on.

Ward walked in, and requested access to the PA system from the city AI. It was a "Dumb" A.I., which Will always thought was extremely insulting to the construct. He had never met a "Smart" A.I. to compare, but so far all the "Dumb" A.I.s he had met were all extremely intelligent, and rather pleasant people.

"Sergeant Ward, the City Council would like to know what your announcement is about before they allow you to use the system," The A.I. replied, in a pleasant tone. Will wondered briefly if anyone had told it about the Covenant's arrival.

He shifted his weight, and gently set his weapon down on the counter next to the computer terminal he was at. A nearby desk clerk looked at the weapon, and then up at the Marine, and tried to act like everything was fine. "I wish to inform the people of the city about the current situation, and the oncoming dangers. I wish to explain the UNSCs actions to them personally."

There was a pause as the A.I. relayed the information to the Council. "They wish to know if it is hopeless, if the city will be destroyed."

The damned A.I. still had that cheery persona it always had, even when discussing the demise of it's beloved occupants. Maybe that's what they meant by "Dumb" A.I. He collected himself, trying to answer calmly, "Not entirely. My men may be able to hold off the forces, however it is an extremely unlikely outcome. I would bet that they will kill us all, and burn the entire planet. Not unless our ships in orbit get their systems restored and manage to take out the Covenant ships."

A longer pause as the Council discussed the situation. "They have decided to let you make your announcement," the A.I. replied, and calmly opened the PA system for Will's use.

He muttered to himself, "Letting me take the blame than yourselves." The desk clerk next to him had stopped working, and was watching him as he started his speech. "Attention Monastir citizens. Everyone, stop what you're doing for a bit and listen up. This is Staff Sergeant William Ward, again. I wanted to personally brief you all on the current status of the defense of New Harmony. Straight, uncensored, and completely honest."

He paused, collecting his thoughts. His voice echoed through the entire city, every building, street corner and public restroom heard him. "As of 0540 hours this morning, the Navy fleet in orbit has retreated, attempting to get out of Covenant range, repair their weapons, and launch a new attack. That attack is scheduled for Thursday, 0900 hours. Until then, it is the duty of the Marines and your brave Militia to defend the planet from the ground force."

He let that sink in before continuing. "As some of you may be aware, last night Tyumen fell under attack. The attack was swift, and strong. The forces there did their best, but they were overrun. I fear we may not reestablish communications with them again. They were able to get some out of the city, but not all. Worst yet, is that the Covenant forces are moving toward us. They will be here tomorrow morning, we predict as early as 0500 hours."

The desk clerk beside him looked absolutely terrified. "However. My men are ready. We will hold the perimeter even if it costs us our lives. If you wish to flee the city, you may. Just know that there are no EVAC ships standing by, there are no reinforcements in other cities, there is just me, and the men under my command, standing at the city limits. Any able bodies willing to place their lives with my men are welcome to do so, however I will not force anyone, not even my own men, to be out there unless they want to."

He paused, "We will try to notify you when the Covenant are in visible range of the city, until then, I suggest you all prepare for the worst, and hope to god that we can hold until the fleet is ready. Thank you." He disconnected the line, and sighed, still standing at the terminal in front of him.

A sudden idea came to him, "You." He turned to clerk, who was on the verge of tears. "What's your name?"

"Julia..." She tried to regain her composure, "Julia Meyer."

"Julia," he smiled a bit. "Do you work closely with the A.I. here?" She nodded. "Do you know how to work the city mainframe?"

She looked a little confused, "Probably more than a normal person, but I'm nothing-"

"You'll do fine. Collect some gear, I need the A.I. to run the first line of defense in my plan." He quickly wrote down the location of his command center. "Bring the gear here, and I'll explain as you set it up."

"What about my work here?"

He turned to her, dead serious. She tensed up. "If you don't help me, it really won't matter if you did the work or not."

She nodded, "Right. Yes, got it. I'll be there in half an hour." She stood, grabbed her coat, and ran off in the opposite direction, headed deeper into City Hall.

* * *

Returning to his makeshift command center, William was greeted by Sergeant Stock, commander of Gamma Platoon. "Sir. I heard the broadcast, and figured I best be over here while we plan out our strategy."

Will nodded to him, "One moment Stock." He walked over to the radio operator, a Lance Corporal Edwards. "Corporal."

"Sir?"

"Get some bodies, and clear out that room," he pointed to the back room, which was being used to store supplies. "I don't care where you put them, but we're moving all the vital systems back there. I want a large table set up, if we can outfit it with holographics. Leave space enough for several computer terminals, I'm having the Superintendent A.I. repurposed for tactical support by what passes for a specialist here. Be done in half an hour."

Edwards quickly ran off to follow his orders. Stock leaned against the wall, "Something planned sir?"

Will sighed. "We need every advantage we can get. I want your platoon to rewire as many security cameras as you can find to the perimeter of the city, focus mainly on the roads from Tyuman, but I want 360 degree coverage. Link them with A.I."

"Sir, if I may." Will waved him on. "Sir, even with cameras, spotting them sooner won't change the outcome."

Grabbing the Sergeant firmly, he answered. "You're right, however, it's only part one of the plan."

"Sir?"

"All motorized vehicles have an A.I. uplink for remote driving in case of an accident." The sergeant still wasn't following. "The Covenant are about to get into an accident." It clicked. "She'll be able to see and drive the vehicles straight into them. Just like pins in a bowling alley."

Stock chucked, "Yes sir. I'll go radio my men, and start on the cameras." He left through the front door of the building, standing outside to get better reception on his short-range radio.

Will headed to the back to help Edwards with the set up. They finished just as Julia arrived, along with 5 men carrying boxes of computer equipment. "Julia, excellent, we have room in the command center, to the back."

She nodded, and led the men in. "These men are volunteers. Friends of mine."

Will nodded to each one, they all looked perfectly calm, but in their eyes he saw fear. "Excellent. We'll get them suited up as best we can."

It took Julia only a few minutes to set up her equipment, it was impressive compared to the technology the UNSC had given them. "All set up, the link with February is secure."

Will paused for a moment. "The A.I.'s name is _February_?"

Julia turned to him, "You didn't know?" He shrugged, looking innocent. "Well, now you know. February, you there?"

The terminal opened a new window, displaying an average looking (though somewhat pretty) human female, semi-transparent and blue. "Yes, I am here. What is it that Sergeant Ward needs?"

"Ask him yourself, Sergeant?"

Will approached the terminal, sitting next to Julia. "February, you have detected a number of security cameras going offline yes?"

"Affirmative. Members of UNSC Marine Gamma Platoon are moving them."

"Yes, I need you to relink them all up through here, and keep an eye out for any Covenant activity." He paused, "You can do that, right?"

She paused, her eyes moving as though she were looking at computer screens in front of her. "I believe so. It was not in my programming to preform military actions, I will do my best."

"Consider this basic training for A.I.s then. I also need you to shut down all motorized transportation in the city after 2100 hours tonight."

She nodded, "May I ask why."

"I'm repurposing the ground vehicles of this city into weapons. It is in your power to remote drive all the vehicles in the city, correct?"

"Of course, for emergency purposes only."

Will nodded, "This is an emergency. If the Covenant get here, it's your job to monitor their movements, and using the vehicles to hinder their efforts. Either by ramming them to death, or blocking up the streets."

February paused, her programming working double time in order to try and process the orders. "I do not know if I am capable of that particular task, Sergeant."

"Just, do the best you can do February. For all our sakes."

The A.I. nodded to him, "Very well. I will monitor the security perimeter." The connection closed, the monitor going back to a blank screen.

Julia raised an eyebrow, "You just managed to out talk a civilian A.I. into military service. I'm impressed."

"Julia, where ever you got this new found courage, mind sharing some with the rest of us?" Will said, giving her an equally surprised look.

She smiled, "If this is the end, and we're all going to die. I'm glad that I did my best to help out. I'm no soldier, but I'll do my part till the end."

He patted her shoulder as he stood, "If we survive, remind me to give you a medal or honorary commendation, Julia." He walked off, grabbing his short range radio. "Stock, progress report?"

There was a pause before the answer, "We have about three dozen cameras in place, and another two dozen being placed now. There are plenty more, if anything moves, we'll spot it."

"Make sure to leave some in the city limits, watching the roads, so the A.I. can see the city too."

"Way ahead of you sir, we have two cameras watching every street in the city already, we're only moving the extras and interiors cameras."

Will nodded, glad they thought of it. "Good work."

"Sir, I should also report we have about two dozen young men and women civilians helping out. They don't want to see combat, but they wish to help in some way."

"When you're finished, set them up as look outs, medics, and other such positions. Make sure they all get the chance to defend their city."

"Yes sir, Stock out."

Will sat in a chair at his new command table. Edwards was in the process of hooking up holographics to it, so for now it was nothing but a wooden table. He sighed, leaning back, watching the men and women come and go from the room, all busy preparing for the attack. The only constant was Julie, who was monitoring the camera feeds with February.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_ New Halo fanfiction. I really love Halo, and I as much as I try I can't stay away from it for too long. Anyway, 'The Harmony of Species' is basically what resulted from thinking about 'The Story of Em' and what sort of things I would do if I were to continue working on it. This has nothing to do with that fic, so don't worry. You will find this will have several similarities with Em, but that is just because I happen to like those elements. Next chapter will be up a week from today (so next Tuesday)._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
November 13 2536, New Harmony**

The marines worked well into the night, got some rest and then they started patrolling the city, waiting for any signs of the Covenant. Sure enough, at 0547 hours the next morning, February picked up a scout of Jackals moving near the East side of the city, along the roads leading to Tyumen.

William grabbed the radio, "Command to FireTeam Charlie, four Jackals are scouting the area near your position. Be ready to engage only if they enter the city. Wait for February's signal." Early this morning Julia and Will had worked on getting February linked into the marine's radios.

"Roger that, sir. We have them in our scopes." There was a pause, everyone in the room watching the holographic display of the security camera feed which had picked up the Jackals. They moved around the city, and then headed back down the road. "They're retreating."

Will sighed, visibly relaxing. "Probably to report that we have no defenses." He turned the radio to all his troops, "This is Ward, everyone to their positions, we have company."

Minutes later, a mass of Grunts and Jackals appeared on the cameras, running straight for the city. They were sending in the fodder. February's feminine form phased in over the table, "Rerouting emergency traffic to engage the enemy."

She pulled a map of the city up, correlated the position of the cars, the marines, and the Covenant using yellow, green, and red dots respectively. Several of the cars started moving down the streets headed for the Covenant. Will nodded, watching the cars gain speed as they moved, "Be careful not to get them too far from the city."

February nodded back, "Vehicles will reach their targets in 4 seconds." The seconds ticked by, and the cars plowed through the Covenant. Spun around, and started driving back and forth through the survivors. On the camera feed, the Covenant open fired on the raging vehicles. They managed to disable a few, but not before the rest cleaned up the first wave.

Will stood up, looking pleased. "Excellent work February."

"Thank you Sergeant. No sign of the next wave of Covenant."

"Keep monitoring-"

She cut him off mid sentence, "I have detected Elites entering the city from the North. They just appeared on cameras." She pulled up the display. "I count 6 Elites, all with swords."

Will froze, he had heard rumors about the sword-wielding Elites, a group of them could take out an entire UNSC base on their own. "I want all of Delta Platoon to meet me on the North side of the city, now." He headed for the door, grabbing his rifle. Edwards nodded, and radioed the Platoon, before following his commander outside.

* * *

William stood with his back pressed against the wall of a building, peering around the corner. "I don't see them February. Where are they?"

"Down 3 blocks, and across the street. They will be in your visual range in approximately 20 seconds."

He sighted his rifle for the corner, and waited for them to come around the corner. His breathing picked up a bit, and he forced himself to remain calm. There they were, swords active, moving slowly through the city. "Got them, all units, open fire on my mark." He waited for them all to move onto the main street. "Mark."

A swarm of bullets impacted the front three Elites, killing two instantly. The rest all rolled to the sidewalks, and took cover against the buildings along the sides of the road. "Sir, they're drawing Carbines."

"Keep firing, hold your ground," he answered, firing at the Elite still in his range. Using their carbines, the Elites managed to cover themselves until they entered the buildings. They would be impossible to track once inside. "Keep a look out for-" Will was smacked in the back of the head mid sentence, and dropped to the ground.

**

* * *

November 13 2536, Covenant Frigate _Rectitude_**

The sound of low, growling voices woke William. He found himself restrained, and he froze instantly. The voices in the room were not speaking any Human language, he was restrained, and he could feel the gently pulse of space travel. Will slowly opened his eyes, unsurprised to see the purple walls of Covenant constructs.

He was laid on a table, his arms, legs and neck all tied to the table. There were at least three Elites standing 'above' him, beyond his vision, all speaking in their native tongue. He heard footsteps, and they soon appeared beside him.

"The Human has finally awoken," the one to his right said.

One of the two on his left laughed, "We were starting to think that hit to the head caused serious damage."

He looked up at them, "Why have you taken me captive?"

"It was my order." A fourth, less harsh alien voice said. He could not see the source, but all three of the Elites around his stood up straight, at attention. "I wanted a young male specimen this time."

He tried to turn to look at the voice. The Elite to his right spoke again, slipping back into his native tongue.

"For the sake of all parties present, I would prefer you to speak the Human language," the voice replied.

The Elite actually bowed, "Of course, Priestess."

Will raised an eyebrow, "Priestess? As in... Female?"

The voice did not walk into Will's view, but he could hear a smirk in the voice. "Yes, Sergeant Ward. While we are not warriors on the front line, we are not myth."

He grinned as well, "I never thought you were myth, just never thought you'd hold such an... Honorable position." He glared at the Elite to his right, putting emphasis on the word 'honorable.'

The Elite growled at him. "Silence Human!"

The Priestess spoke again, "Release him, and bring him to my quarters."

"Priestess, this Human needs to be under guard-"

"And my guards will do just that."

He snarled, "I do not trust those Kig-yar you employed. They are bloodthirsty mercenaries."

The Priestess' voice was farther away, she was leaving. "You do not need to trust them, I do. Bring him, and do not damage him any further." There was a ping, and a door closed.

The Elite to his right, whom Will was now going to call "Chief Squid," growled, and barked an order in their native tongue to his fellow squid guards. They undid the restraints on Will, and let him up. However, they had their weapons drawn. "Come Human, the Priestess wants you undamaged, but if you try to escape I have orders to kill you instantly."

Will held his hands up peacefully, and started to walk. "So, who are these Kig-yar?" He asked as Chief Squid led him to the door the Priestess exited through.

"I believe you Humans call them Jackals." There wasn't any need for further explanation. Jackals were bad news if you were out numbered, and here he was out numbered by a whole lot. They walked in silence, through purple corridor after purple corridor.

Will was trying to map his way, but quickly lost his way. Every time the group past anyone else, they would always give Will a look, and then continue on. "Seems like I'm not the first Human visitor, am I?"

"You are the fourth," Chief Squid replied.

Will waited for him to continue, and when he didn't said, "What happened to them?"

"The Priestess finished examining them, and they were killed for sport."

"Ah. I should expect that as well, I presume?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. At least I won't have to worry about being killed right away." Will sighed, looking around some more. The ship was exactly what he expected, warriors and wounded walking the halls, carrying supplies. It was just like a UNSC ship, except for the strange color tastes and alien languages.

Chief Squid turned a corner. There were no doors along the hallway, save at the very end. "This is the Priestess' chamber." As they approached, the doors opened and there stood four of the strangest Jackals Will had ever seen.

They all wore light, ceremonial gold armor over robes. They stood straighter than their warrior counterparts, and looked more refined and less animalistic. As they approached, Will also noticed they lacked feathers, something he had seen on all Jackals in battle.

"We shall take the guest from here on," the Jackal who was carrying a golden staff said, stepping forward. The voice was, if Will had to put a word to it, feminine. First the Priestess and now female Jackals.

Chief Squid growled, and stepped aside. Will gave a half-hearted smile to him as he walked by, "Thanks for the escort. It was nice, should do it again sometime." He approached the Jackals, who stood a few inches taller than him.

She side stepped as well, "Inside." Will nodded, and entered the room. It was round, and there were three other doors, all closed. In the middle of the room was a table of sorts, with what he guessed was either fake fruit, or someone's snack.

Chief Squid was still glaring at the lead Jackal, "I shall go report that the... Guest, is now your responsibility." He turned and walked away with his friends.

The four Jackals all turned to him, stepping back inside so the door would close. One of them sealed it, the door light changing from white to red. The lead Jackal approached him, "Sergeant Ward, I am Sol Cas, head guard to Priestess 'Enoum."

Will gave a little wave, "Yeah... I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly is going on here?"

"I have a great fascination with Humanity, Sergeant. I wish to study you." Will spun around, there stood the Priestess. She was wearing a long white robe, it trailed behind her for several feet. Other than her softer voice, and a more purple skin tone, she looked just like all other Elites Will had seen.

"Yes, I gathered that much from talking with my previous... Escort." He quickly tried to word his question differently. "Why are you studying Humans? What are you trying to learn?"

She approached him, a strange gleam in her eye and her mandibles seemed oddly posed. "In time, you will see. Now, Sol, why don't you show the Sergeant to his room, and teach him how to use the facilities."

Sol bowed, "Yes Priestess. This way." She walked off, leading him to another door to the right of the main entry room. It opened as she approached, and Will followed her. "This is study, where the Priestess will be studying you. Your room is here, in the back." There was two more doors in the corner, one of which opened to a somewhat acceptable hotel room.

There was a bed, that looked perfectly normal. In the opposite corner, a small table covered in what looked like computer tablets with a chair that looked like it came from a UNSC outpost. Opposite from that was a chest of drawers, though it had no noticeable means of opening.

Sol approached the table, "We have provided some readings, for when you are unoccupied." She turned to the chest, and pushed on a drawer. "Simply apply pressure to open and close these, there are some clothes for you in here." Will nodded.

She led him back out, and to the other door opposite it. "This is your bath," she started to rush through the explanation, pointing quickly to buttons and explaining what they did. It worked just like he expected, except it was all designed for an Elite, so the proportions were all off.

Sol and Will stood in the hallway at the back of the study, a pause growing between them. "Well, thanks for the tour," Will said, breaking the silence. "I'll come ask if I have any questions."

Sol nodded and turned to leave, but paused at the last moment. "One last thing. The guards have the room across the entry hall from here, if you need us. Also, unless you have express permission from myself, or the Priestess, you are not allowed to leave the study, or the entry room." She glared at him, "And under no circumstances are you allowed into the Priestess' private chamber."

Will held up his hands in defense, "Hadn't even crossed my mind."

She nodded, "Good. Until evening meal then, Sergeant Ward."

He watched her walk away, her staff tapping the floor with every step. He whistled to himself, and said aloud, "Will, what have you gotten yourself into."

* * *

A few hours later, the door to the study opened again. Will stuck his head out into the hall, trying to see who it was. The Priestess was moving toward a chair, with a large computer tablet in her hand. Making sure none of the Jackals were following her, he decided that instead of sitting in silence, he would go chat with the Priestess.

"May I join you?" He walked a few steps into the room.

She looked up at him, and waved him in, "Perfect timing, I was thinking about you."

"Really? I'm honored." He walked in, and gently sat in a nearby chair.

She tapped at her computer for a bit, "Sergeant Ward, youngling, served in 2 battles. Home planet unknown, and family unknown."

He paused, expecting something to come from this. When she didn't continue he spoke, "You appear to be missing quite a bit of information on me."

"Note. An unremarkable battle record, below average physiology, and easily captured."

Will leaned back in his chair. "Please, maybe that would work on your people, but I'm a Human."

She looked from her tablet, "What, may I inquire, are you referring to?"

He grinned and quoted, "'Youngling. Unremarkable battle record.' Maybe those terms mean something to your people, but Humans do not judge others by age or combat skills."

"Does your military rank not depend on age and combat skill?"

"Military rank is not the same as a Human's worth."

The Priestess also leaned back in her seat, "Does your military have total control of your worlds?"

"No." She quickly double checked her tablet, trying to pull up the information. "Our military may seem like it's in control, however, the military has always gotten it's orders from a civilian government." The Priestess only glanced at him once, still reading through her tablet. "What's wrong, your information on Humans incorrect?"

She cleared her throat, "No, simply misleading."

Will could easily tell that was a lie. "Well, if your information on Humans is correct, can you tell me what religious holiday is coming up next month?" He gave a short pause before continuing, "Or maybe what my favorite movie is?"

The Priestess tapped at her tablet, probably looking up what a movie was, or searching for Human holidays. After a minute when she found nothing Will stood, "You claim to be studying Humans, however you still think like the Elite you are. Talk to me once you understand what it means to be a Human." He walked back to his room, and the door slid closed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the late upload, I spaced on uploading this and then my afternoon got sort of busy. But here it is. Chapter 2. Will's been captured, and is going to be studied and then disposed of. Hmmm, wonder what's going to happen? Oh, and for all you Human-fans, don't worry. We aren't done with Julia and February just yet, they'll be coming back soon. See you all next week for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
November 13 2536, Covenant Frigate _Rectitude_**

Sol walked into the study not two minutes after Will's door closed, and found the Priestess hunched over her table. She was unmoving, and silent. "Priestess 'Enoum?" She didn't take any notice to Sol's call. "Nese, are you hurt?" Sol quickly moved to her side, kneeling to look up at the face of her friend.

The Priestess' eyes were closed, and her four-fingered hands were balled into fists. She looked angry. "Priestess, what happened?" Sol asked.

"Sergeant Ward is..." She started, pausing to take a deep breath, "He is unlike any other Human I have studied. He shows no fear, and he finds pleasure in making us look like fools."

Sol was slightly confused, "Did he harm you in any way?"

The Priestess stood suddenly, "Only my pride Sol. My honor. He has proved to me that we know nothing of our enemy. Time and time again the Humans manage to defeat us in ways we had no way of predicting, and I believe that is because in our quest to join the Great Journey, we have become blind to the heretical ways of thinking."

She gently set her tablet on the table, and faced Sol. "If we are defeat those that don't follow the Great Journey, then we must be able to think like them. To do that, we must leave the path."

"Surely you don't mean disobeying-"

"No. I am under orders from the Prophets to learn as much as Humanity as I can. I will follow their orders, however, I can not do that from my lofty position inside the Covenant. I will be taking a leave from my position, and I will strive to see the true face of Humanity."

Sol joined her friend at the table, "Then we shall be with you the entire time. Ready to lead you back to the path once you have completed your journey."

The Priestess laid a hand on Sol's shoulder, "Thank you Sol. You are one of my greatest friends and allies. Will you keep this between us until I am ready to depart from the society I am accustom to?"

"Of course, as you command." Sol bowed slightly. "If you'll excuse me, I came to retrieve the Sergeant for evening meal." The Priestess nodded, and waved her away before leaving herself.

Will looked up from where he laid on his bed when Sol opened his door. "Sol, dinner time?"

She gave him a weird look, "It is time for evening meal."

He got up, "It's called 'dinner' in my language. What are we having?"

She led him out of the room, and through the study, "Meat and fruit, all of which is safe for Humans, we have tested them."

"Sounds good." Will happily walked next to her as they crossed the entry hall. He got his first look into the guard's room as they entered. In the back were 4 nest-like beds, and several chests of drawers. To the right was a small kitchen, and a big table with seating for nearly a dozen. To the left side of the room was a ground of what looked like couches, though nothing looked comfortable for a Human.

Sol pointed to a seat near the door, away from where the other guards were sitting. There was a plate of food already there, with what appeared to be a glass of water. "Your food."

He sat down, nodding to her. Will didn't want to admit it, but he was hungry, and was just about ready to eat anything. However, noticing that the four Jackals were watching him closely, he kept calm. He sniffed the 'meat' on his plate, and took a small bite. Surprisingly, it tasted like chicken, but had the consistency of a medium-rare hamburger.

He took another, normal sized bite, finding it just as good. A quick drink from the glass confirmed that it was water, and tasted... Well, it didn't taste like anything, so it was clean. The so-called fruits were also somewhat good, over all he couldn't complain about anything.

"This is good," he said to the four guards, who had started their own meals. "My compliments to the chef." They all looked up at him for a moment, like he was a crazy person, and three turned back to their meals, ignoring him. The fourth, sitting just a few seats down from him, continued to watch him for a bit, before slowly rejoining their conversation.

Will finished his food, and watched as the four guards washed off the tray-like plate in what basically looked like a giant sink. The proportions for the room were meant for the Elites, not Jackals and Humans. He followed, washing his own tray.

"Thank you for the meal, it was lovely," he said with a friendly smile to the four Jackals, who had started to make their way to the seating area.

Sol barked at one of the other Jackals, who jumped, and turned to Will. "Sergeant Ward... Allow me to escort you back to your room."

He smiled, "Sure thing."

She walked over to him and the left the room together. Once the door closed, she turned to him, "I am called Kev Jec." While her English was better than most, it wasn't as impressive as the Priestess' or Sol's.

He smiled at her again, "Sergeant Will Ward, pleased to meet you Kev."

They paused while the door to the study opened, "Was the meal to your liking?"

"Oh yes, it was very good. You prepare it?" She nodded. "Well, I look forward to my next meal, it was very delicious."

She didn't look at him, but nodded, "Thank you."

They both stopped outside his door, it slid open, "Thanks for walking me back."

Kev nodded again, "I have been assigned to you. I shall be your personal escort from now on."

Will offered his hand, "Then I hope we become good friends."

"What does that mean?" She looked from his hand to his face.

"Take my hand in your hand." He waited for her to grab his hand. She gently wrapped her three long fingers around his hand, careful of her claws. He smiled, "There, it's called a handshake. It's used as a greeting, and to make an agreement."

She let go of his hand, "I will see you tomorrow morning, for morning meal."

"Breakfast," Will corrected. "Human's call it breakfast." She nodded, and walked away. "Good night Kev!" He called after her, and walked into his room.

**

* * *

November 13 2536, New Harmony (_Several Hours Earlier_)**

"I have found Sergeant Ward," February reported to the group who had assembled inside the command room. "On the holographic screen now." A security camera tracked a group of Elites, carrying a limp Will down the road.

Julia was still seated in front of February's terminal, but everyone else was standing, frozen with the shock. "Is he alive?" Sergeant Stock asked.

February paused for a moment, "Unknown. The camera quality is too low to make an accurate assessment on a moving target. Once they pass in front of a higher quality camera I should be able to tell." The feed changed to a different camera, still tracking the retreating Elites.

"The Covenant pulled all their troops back the moment they grabbed him, I think this was a set up," Stock said suddenly. "This entire planet was a staging ground just to capture Ward."

Julia looked up at him, "What could they possibly want with him?"

Stock sighed, "I have no idea. If he's alive, we'll have to stage a rescue of-"

"A rescue! Sir, with all due respect, he was taken by a group Elites! We don't have the man power to attack their entire camp!" Edwards exclaimed. "It would be suicide!"

"So what Corporal? Would you like to be abandoned by your friends if it was you who was taken?" Stock shouted at the man across the holographic table.

Edwards took a deep breath, "I'd want my friends to come up with a good plan, where there would be no loss of life. Not just rush in afterward and get themselves all killed. I'm positive the Sergeant would rather we wait and do that than die."

There was a pause before February spoke, "I agree with the Corporal's assessment of Sergeant Ward. We should wait for the UNSC fleet to reorganize and attack the Covenant ships, and plan our rescue in coordination with them."

Stock grunted, "Fine, we'll wait. I want everyone to remain on high alert in case the Covenant attack the city again." He left, leaving the room silent, the camera feeds still following the Elites as they dragged Ward along the streets.

**

* * *

November 14 2536, Covenant Frigate _Rectitude_**

Will woke up at what his body told him was 5AM, local time on New Harmony. That was what time he had been forcing himself to get up at every day since he arrived on world. He grabbed some fresh clothes from a drawer, and headed to go bathe. Once he mastered the controls, and found the switch for the giant heat lamp, he was good.

"Stupid Covenant couldn't have invented towels like the rest of us?" He asked no one as he stood in the super hot light, letting it dry him off. He dressed, and returned to his room.

Kev was sitting at his desk, waiting for him. "I was expecting you to still be in bed."

He smiled, "I've been trying to become a morning person."

"I thought you might like to come see something." She stood, "There is a good view of the planet this morning."

Will sat on his bed, and quickly tied up his boots. "Sure, that sounds nice." She waited for him, and together they left the Priestess' chamber. As they walked the near empty corridors Will couldn't help but make small talk. "So, Kev, I have a question."

"Yes Sergeant Ward?"

"Call me Will, I don't mind. My question is about you. From what I know, your species is rather... aggressive. And yet you and the others seem more... Well, behaved."

She nodded, and took a bit to make an answer to his question. "The Kig-yar are varied in our aggression. Some families are known for their aggression, others rarely get any. Those who are aggressive are usually sent to the Covenant, and those of us who are more controlled find work as mercenaries or traders outside the Covenant."

Will nodded, extremely interested in the prospect of friendly and calm Jackals. "So, would you and those like you be willing to trade with Humans, or work for us?"

"We have been trading with Humans for quite a while, and at this point, a majority of the mercenaries have vowed to stay out of the Covenant's warpath," she explained.

He nodded, "I would too, if I had the choice."

"It is a shame you were born Human." She let out what sounded like barking laughter.

Will grinned, "Well, I happen to like being Human, thank you very much."

Kev opened a door into a large room, filled with all sorts of strange objects. More impressive, was the large wall made entirely of what Will assumed was projectors, creating the illusion that there was no wall, and the room was open to space.

"This is an unused tactical mapping room, there are several more closer to the command deck, and this goes unnoticed," she explained. "The planet should come into view in just a few moments."

Will walked over to the wall of space, and sat down on a low table. He heard Kev move to sit with him, but didn't look over. He was too busy watching New Harmony slowly drift into view. Her blue skies, and lush farmlands. There was barely any cloud cover, you could even see the city of Tyumen, large clouds of smoke from the recent battle still hanging over it.

"This is beautiful," Will said, a smile forming on his face.

Kev nodded, "I have come to enjoy this room as well, the galaxy is a beautiful place."

The door to the room opened with a harsh pinging noise. Both Will and Kev turned to the door in unison. There stood Chief Squid, Will would have recognized that glare anywhere. "I heard reports that the Human was roaming the ship."

Kev stood, her hand automatically gripping the rifle on her side. "He was granted permission to be here, and I have not let him out of my sight the entire time. I request that you please leave us."

"Or what, Kig-yar?" He stepped into the room, the door shutting behind him. "You'll fight me?"

She held a small device in her hand, it was blinking with a green light, "I have triggered a defensive protocol, the Priestess is now aware of everything happening inside this room. I suggest you follow her orders, and leave us." She growled slightly during her last sentence, trying to put on the air of anger.

Will, at least, could see right through her poor acting skills. He briefly wondered if the Covenant acted at all, if they had theatre. Chief Squid growled back at her, but turned to leave. "If I hear word of the Human walking through the ship again, I will not hesitate to kill him." The door slammed behind him louder than usual.

Kev exhaled, visibly shaken from the encounter. Will placed a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks."

She nodded to him, "It is my duty to protect you from them." He could feel her shaking under grip, so he pulled her into a hug. She looked at him, "What is this?"

"It's a hug. A friendly embrace." He rested his head against her shoulder. "Sometimes, everyone just needs a hug."

She gently hugged him back, "Thanks Will."

The doors opened once again, and Kev jumped back. In walked Sol and the other 2 guards. "Kev! What happened?"

She bowed to Sol, "Anla 'Natodee came to give us trouble, however I managed to keep the situation stable."

Sol nodded, "And what are you doing here?"

Kev looked nervous, and hesitated to answer, so Will jumped in, "Oh, I'm sorry, I asked Kev if there was I place I could look out into space, and this was the best she could do. I didn't mean to cause any trouble, just was getting a bit purple-crazy from all the interior spaces."

Sol glared at Will. "Kev?"

"Yes, I thought this being away from any potential escape points would be fine. I have kept him in my sights the entire time," she said, and glanced up at Will, an extremely thankful look in her eye. Will mentally questioned how he was suddenly picking up on Kev's emotions, her face look just as alien as it always did. Was he actually getting used to their alien physiology?

Sol growled slightly, "Fine, let us return at once. The Priestess wants to do another interview with him after morning meal." The group left the mapping room and headed back to the Priestess' quarters, and had a quick meal with similar food to dinner the previous night.

Will finished, washed his tray, and headed for the study looking for the Priestess. She was seated in the same place as last time, with her large tablet just like before. "Ready for another round of being wrong about Humans?" He asked, sitting across from her again.

She simply looked up at him, "Sergeant, I would like you to describe your relations with this human." She held up her tablet, and opened a document. It was a picture of his sister, Carolina.

"How did you get that?"

"Answer my question."

He cleared his throat, Carolina's picture staring him down. "It's my sister."

"Explain."

"What do you mean explain? Don't you have family?"

The Priestess lowered the tablet, and tapped it a few times, "The Sangheili reproduction system is not the discussion. Now, explain what a sister is."

Will sighed, "We have the same mother and father. You know what those are right?"

She nodded, "Sister translates to female broodmate."

"_Broodmate_? That doesn't sound very family to me. You don't love a _broodmate_."

"Love? What does affection have to do with family?"

Will sat there for a moment, "You're serious aren't you?" The Priestess nodded, a little confused. "Love has everything to do with family. How can you not love the people who gave birth to you, who raised you, you taught you how to walk and speak? And how can you not love your younger sibling, watching them grow up, but always staying younger than you? It's what our entire society is based on, that families love each other."

"Explain, how does your society benefit from affectionate families?"

"In war, we don't fight with strangers, we fight with our families. We bond with fellow soldiers and make new families. Bonds stronger than anything coming at us. At school, children bond with friends till they form families of friendship. Willing to do everything with each other." Will leaned back. "I would hate to grow up on a world where your family didn't love you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another Tuesday, another chapter! The formal introduction to Kev Jec, and the beginning of Will's friendship with her. This fic is starting to move, we've got all the characters now, and things are starting to move forward! Anyway, all reviews are appreciated, thanks to everyone who is patient enough to wait a week for every chapter. I would like to speed up the release, however I've been in a sort of writing slump, and I haven't got much work done lately, so I need all the time I can get to write. Don't worry, chapter 4 will be out next week and it will (hopefully) be just as good. See you all then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
November 14 2536, New Harmony**

"I have confirmed Sergeant Ward is aboard the Covenant Frigate," February said. "I have prepared a data-burst transmission for the UNSC fleet when they return to communication range. It explains the current situation."

Julia turned to Sergeant Stock, "What should we do till then? We haven't seen anymore Covenant forces on the ground."

He paced around the table, the holographics temporarily offline. "Nothing. We have a pelican, but we'd be shot down without the fleet to back us up. All we can do is hope that they need him alive for something."

"My best guess is that there is a 87% chance he is still alive," February chimed in.

Stock nodded, "That's good enough for me, I'm headed to do another sweep of the city and then head to see the Council." He left the room, gathering his gear on the way out.

Julia turned to the console in front of her, "Hey Feb, can we talk for a while?"

February's face appeared on the screen, "Of course Julia. Is there something on your mind?"

"Well, since this whole thing started, I've noticed you've started to change. You seem more... Human."

She paused, "I feel that, even though I am not a 'smart' AI, that the recent events have presented a means of allowing me to grow and learn beyond my normal programming." Another pause, "I can not conform this with any diagnostics, however, I too feel different. We shall see what happens, Julia."

**

* * *

November 14 2536, Covenant Frigate _Rectitude_**

Sol entered the Priestess' study, knowing full well that she was interviewing the Human. She quietly walked into their view, and bowed slightly. "Priestess, Anla 'Natodee wishes to speak with you and the Shipmaster in the Control Room."

The Priestess looked up, she had the air of annoyance but looked calm as usual. "Very well. Sergeant, if you'll excuse me."

Sol glanced at Will, he was grinning. She growled slightly on instinct, and followed the Priestess out. "I really wish you would put that Human in his place."

"You're starting to sound like Anla," she replied, entering her room.

Sol followed, "I saw the look on his face, and I saw the look in your eyes. He's getting to you, and he knows it."

"It's not what you think." The Priestess started to change into a more formal robe and headdress to meet with the Shipmaster and bothersome Anla. "We are slowly making progress. It has only been two sessions. It took us two weeks to break the last Human."

Sol sighed, "Yes Priestess. I just fear for your safety. After but one session he has convinced a Priestess of the Prophets to leave the path to the Great Journey. I do not wish to see what he can do given two weeks with you."

The Priestess set her hand on Sol's head. "Fear not, I am in complete control. Now let us go see what Anla wants."

* * *

Will waited a minute or so after the Priestess left before getting up. He grabbed her tablet, and started to tap icons hoping to find something useful. Unfortunately, unlike the reading material in his room, the tablet was still written in the crazy Covenant language. All the symbols looked the same to him.

"What are you doing with that?" Will looked up, Kev had walked into the room without him noticing.

He didn't put it down, "I was just trying to see if I could switch it to something I could actually read." A few more random taps, still nothing he could understand. "Trial and error doesn't seem to be working very well."

Kev started to walk over, "That's the Priestess' personal interface, not even Sol is allowed to use it."

"Well, unlike you, I don't take orders from the Priestess. I want to see the information in here," he said. "Can you tell me how to translate it?"

Kev froze mid-step, "What?"

He looked up at her, "Translate. Like the other little ones in my room. You all know our language, surely your computer can translate."

"Of course it can," she answered.

Will smiled, "Then can you show me how?"

"I'd be a traitor, Sol would kill me." She drew her pistol, "Please set the interface down Will."

He sighed, and placed it back on the table, "Very well Kev, but only for you."

She holstered her weapon and sighed, "Thank you Will. Come, let us get a snack while the others are out."

* * *

The Priestess walked into the room, which was completely silent. The crew all manned their stations, and did not look up as she entered. She had been up here only once before, when she first came on board. Anla glared at her and her three guards. The Shipmaster bowed to her. "Priestess 'Enoum, my apologies for bringing you all the way up here."

She nodded, and approached him and Anla, "It was no trouble, Shipmaster 'Rocusee." Anla gave a soft growl, but the Priestess ignored him. "Might I enquire as to why I was summoned?"

"Anla 'Natodee has expressed a certain... Concern... Regarding the methods you use to handle the Human," the Shipmaster explained. "A concern than I share."

The Priestess stood tall, "If Anla 'Natodee has a problem with my methods, he should address me in person, and take the matter up with the High Council." He growled again. "It is more likely that Anla simply has a problem with the Human being onboard while being alive. If you remember Shipmaster, it was Anla who killed my last-"

"ENOUGH!" Anla shouted. "I will not stand by while a Human lives in comfort on this ship, eats our food, and consumes our resources."

The Shipmaster simply stood straighter, his arms moving behind his back, "Anla, there are some orders we have to follow. The Prophets told us to help the Priestess when she required our help, and to stay out of her affairs when she didn't. Her work is top priority. She could have had you killed for interfering before, but she spared your life."

"And I will not be so kind again, Anla. Shipmaster, I assure you the so-called breach in security was nothing more than one of my guards following orders in a way we didn't expect. There was never any danger to the ship, or to anyone on board," the Priestess explained. "The only danger is that Anla will attack my subject."

The Shipmaster sighed, "Anla 'Natodee, as your superior, I command you to remain away from the Priestess' quarters, and away from her Human subjects, under punishment of heresy."

He growled, and left the Control Room. The doors somehow slamming shut behind him. The Priestess bowed to the Shipmaster, "Thank you, Shipmaster."

He bowed back, "Were it not for the Prophets Priestess, I would be with Anla on this matter." She turned to leave, ignoring the comment. "Priestess."

She paused, "Yes Shipmaster?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"How many more subjects will you require?"

She waited a bit before answering him, "I think this will be the last. I will let you know once I break him." Gathering Sol and her guards, she left the Control Room.

* * *

Will and Kev were coming out of the guard's room when the door from the rest of the ship opened. There stood a very angry Chief Squid. He roared, and charged at Will. "HUMAN!" Kev jumped out at him, drawing her weapon, but the berserk Elite simply punched her mid-jump, sending her sprawling to the floor.

He grabbed Will by the throat, and slammed him into the wall of the entry hall. "Human, I do not care if you are the Priestess' pet, or if I shall be killed. I can not sleep knowing my enemy enjoys the comforts of the Priestess not ten yards from my bunk."

Will wheezed as the Elite squeezed his throat. Kev managed to get back up, and tried to tackle Chief Squid. "Kig-yar SCUM!" He threw Will aside to focus on the threat. Will landed on his arm, and felt the bone snap on impact with the floor. He groaned, holding his arm still as he pushed himself away from the Elite.

Chief Squid shook Kev off his back, and kicked her. She toppled over, but didn't fall completely. Before she could fully stand to attack, he punched her in the side of the head. She fell, and he stomped on her leg. Bones shattered under his weight. She screamed.

"Filthy, treacherous mercenary. You mock the Covenant and the Great Journey, and so easily join a Priestess knowing the rewards she'll pay you." He stomped on her other leg, breaking it as well. "I will take great pleasure breaking all your limbs, leaving you just alive enough to see your Human charge killed. Then I will end your life." He kicked her in the chest, and she rolled across the floor screaming in pain.

Will managed to get to his feet and remember something. He ran past the raging Elite and slammed himself into the door control for the Priestess' private room. It was just enough to trick the door into thinking someone was trying to break the controls, and sounded the alarm. That would bring the rest running back.

Spinning to face Will, Chief Squid growled. "If you think that will save you, you are dead wrong Human. Dead. Wrong." He charged, and Will tried to dive out of the way. Unfortunately, the Elite managed to remain upright while Will fell to the floor. The charge missed, but now Will was on the floor, looking up at the angry Elite who obviously had no qualms about killing an enemy on the ground.

Will kicked a leg out at the Elite. Wrong thing to do. The Elite grabbed his leg, and with a well aimed punch, shattered his knee. His leg was a fleshy limp lump of pain.

A sudden plasma bolt clipped the Elite in the back. His shields were off, and he howled in pain. Dropping Will's leg, his shields instantly snapped into place, and he turned to Kev, who was gripping her pistol in one hand. The second shot splashed over the shields guarding his face. He cringed from the heat, but charged Kev, kicking the gun from her hand, breaking both the gun and her hand in the process.

Just at that moment, the door to the ship opened, and there stood the Priestess and the three Guards. Behind them was a collection of Elites, all with weapons drawn. They rushed in, quickly surrounding Will and Chief Squid. "ANLA!" The room was silent as the Priestess walked over to him. He was breathing heavily, and still growling with rage. "By the order of the Prophets and the Shipmaster, you are to surrender yourself with honor, or die without."

He gave Kev one last hard kick to the face, several Elites moving to try and restrain him. As they pulled him away he snarled at the Priestess, "I may not have gotten to kill him, but I regret nothing."

"Lock him up, for he is a heretic, and shall be brought before the Council." The Priestess turned to Kev, she was unconscious but alive. Will was still on the floor, holding his arm, and gently moaning in pain. His leg was bent at an unnatural angle as well. "Sergeant, what happened?"

He looked up at her, "I don't know. Kev was letting me get a small snack, and then he came charging in and attacked me. She jumped in to defend me, and he broke my arm, and then her legs, and then my leg. It all happened so fast I... I... I..." His eyes rolled up and he passed out.

The Priestess looked around at the Elites who had responded to the alarm, "The Prophets have ordered me to study Humans, lean about their weaknesses and tactics. Lean all I can. I can not do that without my guards and my subjects. Therefore, I request a room be made for me to treat their injures."

The Elites all looked around at each other, Sangheili never treated injures, especially not on lower species. "Either prepare the room or join Anla in heresy!" They all snapped to, and ran to prepare. A few stayed behind to help move the wounded. The Priestess followed, heading to their make-shift medical bay.

**

* * *

November 15 2536, Covenant Frigate _Rectitude_**

Sol Cas walked into a medium-sized storage room, which at the moment was filled with the oddest amount of computer terminals and stolen Human supplies she had ever seen. It reminded her of a Human 'laboratory' she had seen while escorting the Priestess in one of their abandoned military outposts. There were two large make-shift beds, each one surrounded by holographic readouts and little trays of supplies.

"Priestess 'Enoum, what is all this?" Sol had been forbidden from entering the previous night, as had everyone save a single Huragok, who had long since gone back to real work.

The tall Sangheili had stripped herself of her formal gowns, and was wearing a soldier's bodysuit, and a strange pair of bright blue gloves. She looked up, "Sol, I thought I told you not to come in."

Sol slowly approached her, "You said not to enter until tomorrow. It's tomorrow, I just came from morning meal."

The Priestess looked surprised, "I was working all night, must have lost track of time."

"What are you doing?"

"I was treating their wounds with Human medical supplies. The Sergeant would not have survived long with two broken limbs, and I do not want to loose any of my guards," she explained. "All this is from my personal collection, I only wish I knew more about how they all worked."

Sol approached the tables, she could see Kev and Will, covered with a sheet, lying still unconscious. The Priestess smiled, "I managed to reset all their broken bones, and I used enhanced steroids to increase bone growth. Hopefully they will be completely back to normal once we reach our drop off point."

"This is... I don't know what to say. Using Human knowledge, surely that is such an unwise decision..."

The Priestess was still in a good mood, "On the contrary, because of the heretical way Humans live, they surpass our knowledge in many subjects. Maths, Sciences, Medicines. I have come to understand our only advantage is in the holy relics we find and analyze."

Sol was frightened, not because she believed the Priestess was in danger of becoming a Heretic, but because the more the Priestess explained, the more Sol realized she was right. "Kev and the Sergeant will be fine then?"

"Yes, I just have one more step to do. The medical database calls it a 'cast.' It is a fabric that hardens until it becomes extremely tough, and it protects the broken limbs while they are repairing. I have just enough supplies to create them. It will take me quite some time," the Priestess explained, pointing at several piles of a white fabric.

Sol nodded, "Very well, I shall leave you to your work." She turned and headed for the door. The Priestess pulled her tray of supplies over to Will, starting with his arm. She followed the database instructions, and started to wrap the various layers around his arm.

As she was finishing up, there was a slight flutter in the artificial gravity. She immediately elbowed the communication to the Control Room. "Shipmaster, what was that disturbance?"

"The Human fleet as returned, we will deal with them quickly." The communication closed. She sighed, and returned to work. Occasionally a small flutter would throw her balance off, but she remained steady, and soon had wrapped both Will and Kev in thick casts.

* * *

Shipmaster 'Rocusee swore under his breath. The Humans had pulled off a strange maneuver, and had destroyed the _Orpheus_. Loosing a Cruiser to a such a small Human fleet was shameful, however 'Rocusee had orders to follow. "We must protect the Priestess. Take us into the Slipstream!" He called to his crew.

The ship slowly moved away from the remains of the Human fleet, 2 badly damaged vessels and 1 relatively intact ship, and started to pulled the slipstream open. Unknown to the crew of the _Rectitude_, the intact Human ship, the _UNSC Razor's Edge_, launched a tracking beacon with one of it's missile groups. They would track the Priestess, and Will, where ever they went.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Things take a turn for the worse, eh? Had to get a bit of action into the story. Next few chapters will be recovery, so don't expect anymore action for a while. Lots of plot development though! See you next week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
November 16 2536 (ESTIMATED, IN SLIPSPACE), Covenant Frigate _Rectitude_**

Will groaned, and slowly started to wake up. He felt the lumpy padding, the scratchy pillow, and blinding overhead light. His first thought was, "Not the infirmary again." His brain paused, and he stopped shifting under the stiff sheets. He couldn't be in the infirmary, he was on board a Covenant vessel.

He slowly opened his eyes. The purple ceiling above him confirmed he was still on board the Covenant ship. He groaned again. "Will, are you awake?" It was Kev.

"Kev?" He asked, turned toward the voice. She laid on a table, covered in a sheet much like he was.

She was looking at him, "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, if okay means like I just got my ass handed to me." He shifted his arm, and felt the heavy cast. "Who did this? It looks Human."

Kev looked down at her legs, also wrapped in large casts, "It was the Priestess. She used her knowledge of your people to save us."

Will was stunned, "I... Wow..."

A figure suddenly appeared by the end of his bed, it was the Priestess, "You're welcome, Will."

"Priestess, you-"

She held up her hand and he stopped talking. She approached him, blocking Kev from view. "Call me Nese, and I shall call you Will. We are bound by blood now."

"Nes-ee," he tried out. "You used Human medicine?"

She nodded, and turned to Kev, "I did. Human science is beyond ours, and it was the only way to save the two of you."

"Why?"

Nese sighed, she looked tired now that Will was focusing better. "I need you two. I have been tasked with finding out as much about Humanity as I can, and I need a Human to do that."

Sol also suddenly appeared, "Don't tell them, Priestess."

"I will, they should know. I believe they can keep this a secret. They will be in here for most of our voyage anyway."

Sol didn't looked convinced, "The Human could use this information to get you branded as a heretic."

Will looked at everyone gathered, "No, she saved my life. Even if we are enemies, I can't betray that debt. Your secret will be safe."

Nese nodded to him, "Thank you Will. In my quest to learn about Humans, I have hit a wall I must overcome. Life within the Covenant. I can not truly understand Humanity from within these walls, with my current mindset. I have to leave the Covenant, and join the heretical life of the Humans to learn."

Will nodded, following along, "And that's where I come in. The Human. Kev and the other guards, they aren't part of the Covenant, so they have no problem leaving either."

She nodded, "I was careful to choose my guards to be neutral for my work, and now that neutrality comes in handy."

Kev spoke up again, "The Humans won't accept you, they barely accept us."

"No, I imagine that they would kill me on sight. However, if we establish a war-free society outside the range of the Humans and the Covenant. Where people who can get along will be allowed, then we can live as we choose. Once my mission is complete, I will return to the Covenant, and the location of the colony will be kept secret," Nese explained. It was obvious she had given this much thought.

Will nodded, "Makes sense, and it sounds like it could work."

"Just rest and recover, and I shall have everything in place by the time we are ready to go," she said. "Sol, let us go meet the other half of the plan." She left, with Sol right behind her.

* * *

Anla 'Natodee's head rose at the sound of the door opening. He walked up to the forcefield holding in him his cell, and grinned at the Priestess as she walked in. "Here to deliver a heretics punishment, Priestess?"

She ignored him, and waited for a signal from her guard. "We have disabled the video and audio recording devices in here temporarily. I have a proposition for you."

Anla took a step back, "A proposition? Surely you can't mean making a deal with a here-"

"You are no Heretic, Anla. You stand firm in your beliefs, and I regret having to label you as such," she explained. "I needed you to have the title for my plan to work."

He growled, "You removed my honor and status for your own personal gain?"

She raised a hand, "Calm down, it is not for me. It is under the orders I have received from the Prophets. I was instructed to learn about Humanity, find their strengths, weaknesses, and anything I thought useful. In order to fully complete my assignment, I will be leaving the Covenant for a short period."

He laughed, and moved to sit on the small bed in his cell. "A Priestess leaving the Covenant to understand Humans? What are we coming to?"

"I will see to it that you are able to escape once the _Rectitude_ docks for repairs, and you shall kidnap me and the Human. My Guards will give chase, and we'll all meet at a ship I have waiting for us. Under my orders to stand down, they will let us escape," Nese outlined. "There will be no bloodshed, and then once we are out of reach of the Covenant, we shall go our own way."

Anla stood, "And what of me?"

"What do you mean, Anla?"

"I mean, what of me? I shall be surely executed for kidnapping a Priestess were I to be discovered." He paused gathering his thoughts, "Can you reinstate me into the Covenant once your mission is over?" She nodded. "Then I request to join you and the Human for whatever it is you have planned."

Nese thought for a minute before nodding, "As long as you are willing to serve me, and keep to yourself. We shall be dealing with Humans and the lower classes in this mission, and if you can't keep your honor in check and coexist with them, I shall have to banish you."

He bowed slightly, "I would never tarnish my honor in such a way."

She glared at him, "You just did, which is why you are in this cell."

"I do not wish to be left behind, I shall work to regain my honor in your eyes," he promised. "I shall restrain my hatred for the good of the mission."

"Good," Nese turned and headed for the door. "I shall give you more details when we are closer to our destination."

**

* * *

November 16 2536, New Harmony**

February floated in place above the holographic projector in what was left of the command center Will had built. Sergeant Stock and Julia were sitting at the table, with an open communication to the UNSC _Razor's Edge_ in orbit. "Thank you for the supplies Captain."

"Of course Sergeant. This was a small victory, but a victory none the less, and because of you and your men a majority of the civilian population survived," a small burst of static came through the connect, the _Razor's Edge_ hadn't gone completely undamaged.

"Are you ready to depart, Captain?" Julia asked.

February pulled up a representation of the planet, with a miniature ship in orbit. "Yes we are Miss Meyers, we are warming up the engines now. Don't worry, we've sent a message back to Reach requesting supply ships come out and help you recover."

"Thank you," she replied, and got up.

Stock stood as well as the Captain spoke, "Good luck to all of you, _Razor's Edge _out." The holographic ship accelerated away from the planet.

Julia smiled at the Sergeant, "Thanks for everything, Sergeant Stock."

"Call me Tyler, and it's no problem Julia. Just doing my duty."

February cleared the map, she looked rather upset, "What are we going to do about Sergeant Ward?"

"There's nothing we can do now February, we have to wait for the tracking probe to send back their location. They could be in slipspace for a while, and they might not stay in one location for a long period of time," Stock explained. "The best thing to do now is to celebrate our victory, and focus on rebuilding so when the time comes we can mount a rescue mission."

The A.I. nodded, "I understand. I just wish there was more we could do for him."

"So do I," Stock said quietly, and walked away.

**

* * *

November 17 2536 (ESTIMATED, IN SLIPSPACE), Covenant Frigate _Rectitude_**

Will laid on his bed, looking up at the blinding lights above him. His skin itched under the casts, and it was going to drive him crazy. In a UNSC hospital, he would have had a television to watch movies on, or at least some buddies to chat with. He was in a room with Kev, who after the first conversation with him and the Priestess, Nese he corrected himself, had gone into total silence.

That left him alone with his thoughts, which was a good thing. His first plan was to hold out, and wait till the UNSC fleet attacked. In the confusion of battle, he could find an escape pod, or drop ship. Anything to get off the ship. He felt he could over power one or two of the guards, and get himself a plasma pistol. It would just be a matter of finding a way off the ship.

The situation had changed. He was badly injured, he would be unable to walk for quite some time. A few weeks at least. Even then he would be stiff and sore doing anything other than a slow shuffle. There was also the fact that the ship had entered the slipstream, he could no longer just jump ship and head back to New Harmony. He was stuck on board.

A wave of relief washed over him when he realized his idea about passively helping and appearing friendly while inwardly being scared out of his mind and nearly screaming in terror was going to save him. If he could keep himself together long enough for Nese's plan to come into action, it might be a good way for him to escape. He glanced over at Kev, who was sleeping. He did feel a bit concerned about her. He had a sneaking suspicion that his friendly act with her wasn't really an act.

"I even hugged her," he said quietly to himself. He pressed his palms against his eyes, trying to force himself to relax. He wasn't in any more danger, after what Chief Squid had done Nese wasn't going to let anyone near him again. He could hold himself back and be civil with Kev and the others.

There was a slight stirring noise as Kev woke up. "Morning Kev," Will said, as friendly as he could manage. "Feeling better?"

She looked over at him, a sort of blank look. She looked back up at the ceiling, "Well, I'm not dead."

Will cracked a slight smile, "Nope, you look much better than you did yesterday."

"Our species heals quickly, I will be fine."

"That's good, I'd hate for you to be permanently injured because of me."

She looked over at him again, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You are Human, in the military. Do you not have a sense of duty? Or even of anger towards us? We have killed your people and burned your worlds. Surely you must hate all of us?" She asked, ranting on a bit.

Will smiled again, "I don't like to hate on such a large scale. Sure, I hate your military and leadership. I hate the Covenant for all the things you've done. But on a personal level, I don't hate you. I don't even hate Nese."

"Even though we kidnapped you, and are holding you prisoner?"

"We'd do the same thing given the chance."

Kev turned away again, pulling her sheet up over her chest, "I guess I'm just a little surprised you seem to actually... Like me."

Will raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I like you?"

"I'm your guard, I'm the enemy!"

"No, you're Kev. The lovely girl who makes me meals, and keeps me company. You're the friendly alien who risked her own life to save mine. You are my friend." She didn't look back at him or reply, so he kept going, "I take it you've never been well liked in your life before this. Anything you want to talk about?"

She sighed, or at least exhaled heavily, "My past is a troubled one. I was put in to serve the Covenant, however I never made it. I was too headstrong for my own good, and I got in some trouble early on. I made a run for it, and gradually drifted in with some outcasts like myself.

"I had to become a mercenary, that's all I know how to do. I'm not good with data or repairing things, and I did have a near complete Covenant Army training. So I put myself out for hire. I did odd jobs, little stuff that the real mercenaries wouldn't do. Soon I found myself working in the same group as Sol, and we got picked for this job. I've been with the Priestess ever since then."

Will was somewhat speechless, he hadn't honestly expected her to tell him her life story right off the bat. "Wow, that sounds rough. I can't even imagine what it must have been like."

She grunted, "What is your past Will?"

"Mine? Oh well, you know. It's rather Human," he laughed a bit, and collected his thoughts before starting. "I grew up, youngest child. I have two older sisters, they were both the headstrong type. One of them got into military intelligence, and the other became a teacher somewhere off-world. I was drafted into the war, and I've been serving ever since. Planet to planet, ship to ship, fight to fight, it really didn't matter to me. I was just there to help out however I could."

He glanced at the wall with the door, wishing there was some sort of clock or anything in the room other than each other. "About 2 years into my service I got the message. My father hadn't been evacuated in time, he got glassed. My mother and sisters are okay though, they headed for safer planets. I never got any messages from them though, they stopped writing after my father died. I stopped writing them a year after that."

Kev was silent for a while, "You miss them?"

"Yeah... I do."

"I'm sure you'll see them again." He turned to Kev, confused. She looked at him, "I promise I'll make sure you survive long enough to see them again."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I can't believe it's been 5 weeks since I started posting this. Wow, it seems like I just started. Anyway, here's chapter 5, lots of character development and stuff. Expect more of that in the next few chapters. And as you Halo fans all know, Reach comes out a week from today. The 14th. So, because I'll be spending all day next Tuesday Reach-ing (if you want to play together, ask me for my Live name) I'm going to post next week's chapter on **MONDAY!** Wooo! So, I'll see you all in 6 days!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
November 19 2536 (ESTIMATED, IN SLIPSPACE), Covenant Frigate _Rectitude_**

"It's called a wheelchair. A chair with wheels. You don't have those?" Will was sitting up on his bed, the steroids that Nese had given him had rapidly increased his healing time. He was talking to her about moving them back to their regular quarters.

She shook her head, "I think I remember seeing them at one of your outposts, but we have no such chair."

He sighed, and rubbed his good arm against his broken one. "It's simple. A normal chair on wheels. The back wheels are large and strong, to hold the weight. They also have a guide handle on them so the person sitting can move themselves around. The front wheels can spin around any direction so the chair can turn."

Nese nodded slowly, "If I give you a computer, could you draw a design for one? It would give our engineers something to go off of."

He nodded, "Yes, sure. Just anything to get out of this make-shift infirmary."

"I'll go get my tablet," Nese quickly walked off, leaving Will sitting there sighing.

Kev was grinning at him from her table, "You must think we're completely alien, not having a simple device like a wheelchair."

He glanced up at her, "Sometimes I wonder how their species made it into space. At least your people can adapt technology and create new things on your own."

"Yeah, I wonder that sometimes too."

Will laughed as he laid back down, "Oh, if I ever get back I'll never complain about Human infirmaries again."

"Is this so bad?"

"There's no pudding, no television, and most importantly no extremely attractive nurses to flirt with," he said, grinning. "At least the company here is good."

Kev grinned back, "For a Sangheili I think Nese is rather graceful, I wouldn't be so quick to look over her."

"Please, she's a high ranking religious official. She's supposed to look good and confidant. Not to mention she's an alien. I don't find her graceful in anyway," Will countered.

There was a slight pause before Kev spoke, "And what about me? Am I graceful?"

He sat up, looking over at her. "What?"

"I'm asking if you find me attractive."

Will was a bit stunned for a moment, "Kev... I think you're a wonderful person. You risked your life for mine even though I'm just a Human. But you have to understand that I can't see you in that way. You're an alien. I can barely get through the day without freaking out from being around nothing but aliens."

She was silent, so Will continued his explanation, "We're not... Human's aren't ready for peaceful relations with other species. We barely get along with each other, and we still hate each other just because of allegiances and races. Maybe in time... But now..."

She rolled back so she was looking up at the ceiling, "I understand Will. To be honest, I originally had some troubles adjusting to Humans. But, well, you're not the first one I've been around."

"The other subjects."

"Yes, them. I know it can take time, I just felt... Connected, to you. You're a good friend Will."

He smiled, and laid back down. "You too Kev."

The door opened again as Sol and Nese walked into the room. Nese headed over to Will, and handed him the tablet. There was some sort of drafting program open, and the entire interface was in English. "Here, let me know if you need help."

He nodded, and got to work. Sol stood next to Kev and started speaking to her in their native tongue, quietly, "Kev Jec, how are you recovering?"

Kev replied in the same language, just as quiet, "I am feeling much better Sol Cas. Why are we not speaking-"

"Kev, I am worried about the Priestess," Sol interrupted. "Lately she hasn't been herself. I think this Human has gotten to her."

"What?"

Sol looked up at where Will sat, working on the tablet in his lap. Nese stood next to him, watching the design and helping him use the program. "Something about him has the Priestess... Caught. She is far more attached to him than she was with the other subjects."

"Could it be that she... Well... Connected with him?" Kev asked. She chose her wording carefully. In her current state, Sol probably wouldn't want to hear that Kev actually enjoyed Will's company.

Sol nodded slowly, "That's what I fear. She may be making the wrong choices because of her connection. Kev, I want you to try and find the Human's motives, what his plan is. I've seen the way he talks with you, he seems to be open with you." She nodded, not wanting to give a reply that would put her under suspicion as well.

"Sol, let us head to the engineering deck," Nese said suddenly and loudly. "These wheelchairs are being constructed as we speak."

With one final glare at Will, she followed the Priestess out of the room. Kev sighed, looking over as Will laid back down on his bed, smiling. Things had gotten a lot more complicated, and she was concerned for how everything would turn out.

**

* * *

November 26 2536, New Harmony**

Ten days after the battle the world seemed to be going back to normal. People went to work, the kids started school again. The city was abuzz with construction workers, fixing the damage. They had found large numbers of survivors from Tyumen out in the farm fields, and had brought them in. Tyumen itself was completely destroyed, very little remained intact.

Every few days a large group of families would head back to look for more survivors, supplies, or to see if their homes remained intact. Julia was at her first day back, sitting at her desk. She sighed, idly tapping the screen in front of her. After that brief time working with the UNSC, with Will, she didn't feel right just going back to work.

"Ms. Meyer, I'm stepping out to lunch, can you call a car for me?" The intercom next to her said, making her jump. It was one of the councilmen.

She pushed the button, "Of course sir. Right away." She brought up the computer, and requested a nice car from garage, setting the autopilot to pull it up outside of the main doors. A minute later she saw the car pull up and stop. The councilman waved to her as he left, and she gave him a smile.

A sudden beep made her jump again, "Julia." February appeared on her screen. "When do you get off work?"

Julia leaned back in her chair, "You startled me Feb."

The A.I. grinned, "Sorry."

Julia smiled, "Sure you are. Um, I get off in about an hour. Why? What's going on?"

"Well, I need you to do something for me, consider it a favor."

"Sure thing Feb, anything."

February smiled, "Good. I'll leave a GPS marker in your car, go there after work. I'll meet you there." Julia nodded, and the A.I. vanished, returning the screen to normal.

An hour and a half later, Julia's car pulled up to a large glass building. It was the Colonial Administration Authoritybuilding, one of the first built in the city to link the local government with the Unified Earth Government. She pulled into a visitor parking space and headed inside.

There was a large desk, however no one was sitting there. "Julia, you made it," February's voice came through the speakers in the ceiling.

Julia looked around a bit, "Yeah, so what am I doing here?"

"You'll see in a bit, here, come on in." A door to the right of the desk opened with a small whoosh, a brightly lit hallway laid beyond.

Julia walked down, finding the empty building rather disturbing, "Where is everyone?"

"Either working, or missing. Quite a few of our citizens fled the city, or are not yet returning to work," February replied calmly. "Don't worry, I've given you authorization to enter. No one will mind."

Another door opened at the end of the hallway, an elevator. Julia entered, "Going up?"

"Down actually, hit the button for sub-level 9," she instructed. Julia hit the button and the elevator moved without any request for iris scans or voice prints. "I'm bringing you down to my home."

Julia raised an eyebrow at the little security camera in the corner, "You mean your data core?"

"Yes, I have a plan and I need to be detached and brought along for the plan to work," February said, some excitement growing in her voice. "It all starts with getting us off this planet."

**

* * *

November 20 2536 (ESTIMATED, IN SLIPSPACE), Covenant Frigate _Rectitude_**

The door to the make-shift infirmary opened, and in came two wheelchairs being pushed by Nese and Sol. Will sat up, a large smile on his face, "They're done!"

Kev propped herself up so she could see, "Those look... So Human."

Nese pulled the chair she was pushing up next to Will's bed, "I had the engineers fashion it from standard materials Humans would use, and color it using Human paints. How do they look?"

Will was still smiling, "Just perfect. Finely, I can't tell you how ready I am to get out of here."

Sol pulled her chair over to Kev, "Priestess, I will require your assistance to move Kev Jec into her chair."

Nese nodded, and picked Will up gently. "I shall be there in a moment." She set him down, careful of his leg and arm.

He grabbed a wheel and gave it a spin, rotating the chair. "Works just like the ones back home. This is amazing quality."

Nese nodded to him, and then moved to Kev, placing her in her chair. "That is good. I have cleared the decks between here and my quarters, it shall be as simple as wheeling you back."

Will looked so happy the entire way back to the quarters, and he kept thanking Nese for all that she's done. Sol watched in horror as Nese seemed happy for the Human's words, and kept gently touching his shoulders in a reassuring manner. The Priestess was clearly infected with the Human's charm, and it was her duty to keep the Priestess safe. She would have to do something about it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Trouble seems to be brewing, both on New Harmony and on the _Rectitude_. I wonder how everything is going to play out? Well, you can find out. **After** you go play some Halo Reach! Have a happy 14th everyone!

I'm sorry for the short chapter this week, I honestly don't know why it's so much shorter (about 1000 words) than the other chapters, but it is. It's roughly the same number of lines as the past chapters, so hopefully you didn't notice that it was only 2/3rd the proper length. I promise it'll get longer and more action packed soon!**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
November 23 2536 (ESTIMATED, IN SLIPSPACE), Covenant Frigate _Rectitude_**

Will wheeled himself into the guard room for dinner, he had just spent the day being questioned by Nese, and he was ready for some good food. He pulled himself up to his spot at the table, and smiled at Kev and the rest of them. "Smells good today."

Sol glared at him, "It's prepared the same every day."

"So? It still smells good," Will was just in too good a mood to be put down. The group began to eat in silence. It was only a few minutes before they finished their rations. Sol walked briskly away from the table, back toward her bed. Will raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Kev slowly wheeled herself over to Will, "Mind if we talk privately?"

He smiled, "Not at all, let's head back to my room." The two slowly made their way through the foyer and down the hall to Will's small room. It had only taken them a few days to adjust to the wheelchairs, and now they were mobile again.

Will pulled himself up to his bed, and pulled himself over onto it. He moved his chair back so Kev could wheel herself in. The door shut behind her, and she looked around nervously. "I need to be truthful with you Will. I can trust you, correct?"

He nodded, "Of course, what's going on?"

She looked, well, if she was human he would have called her frightened. But he wasn't sure if the facial movements were the same or not. It was just his feeling from her actions. "I think we may have a problem with Sol." She paused, and leaned back in her chair. "Right before we left the infirmary, Sol told me that she believes you are... What's the word? Twisting her?"

Will paused for a moment, "Oh, manipulating?"

"Yes. Sol believes you are manipulating the Priestess in some form into becoming your ally and bring chaos to the Covenant. That you are somehow turning these events into a plan. She asked me to find out that plan."

"Hmmm, and?"

Kev looked confused for a bit. "What?"

"And do you believe her?"

"Of course not. You are a good person, for a Human. You wouldn't be manipulating the Priestess."

Will looked completely serious, "What if I told you I was? From day one of me being on here everything I've said and done has been calculated to turn a Covenant Priestess into a heretic, and to bring chaos to the Covenant?"

Kev sat there stunned a bit, "No... You can't be..."

"Would I be any less of a good person?"

"Of course you would be!"

Will leaned back against the wall, "Well then, I'm happy to say that I'm not manipulating her. I agree with her plan for the time being. In my current crippled situation, any chance of escaping would be useless, so for now I am going to play along with her."

Kev looked relieved, "What happens once you are no longer crippled?"

"Then I won't have to play along anymore, and probably by that time I'll be somewhere near a ship. I'll hijack it, and fly my way back to UNSC space with valuable intelligence about the Covenant religious system, and one Priestess in particular," he explained.

There was a pause, "If you just told me your plan, then what's stopping me from telling Sol and the Priestess?"

Will smiled, "Nothing. If you want to tell them go and do so. Or you could always come with him. You're a mercenary right? We can pay you just as well as the Covenant can."

Kev sat up, and started wheeling herself toward the door without a word. Will smiled and waved as she left. "Good night Kev," he said as the door closed between them.

Waiting in the study was Sol, her arms crossed in impatiences. She spoke softly as Kev approached, "It's been days, have you discovered his plan?"

Kev nodded, "I did."

"What is he planning? Murdering the Priestess?"

"No, it's worse than that," she replied, forcing herself to sound disgusted and angry. "He's planning on helping her set up the colony, and taking her for himself."

Sol was silent for almost a full minute, "I swear on every living creature, that I will rip his head off before he touches her in any way."

Kev let Sol wheel her back to their room, and she climbed into her bed. The lights were dimmed, and the room was warm. She looked at the door to the foyer, and beyond to where Will was sleeping. She wished for his sake that he recovered quickly, and got out of this mess.

**

* * *

November 26 2536, New Harmony**

"What do you mean, steal a ship?" Julia asked February. She was standing in the middle of a large computer filled room, with giant glass windows overlooking a small building. It was the central computer core for the city, and in the center of that was February's core.

The monitors pulled up a list of incoming ships. "There will be 3 supply ships here tomorrow, and another 6 by the end of the week. I propose that you eject me onto a wireless computer, and I shall help you hack into both the armory and into the Pelican. We'll fly up, dock with a ship, evacuate the crew, and fly off toward the signal we're getting from the telemetry probe attached to the ship Sergeant Ward was taken on."

Julia sat down in a nearby chair, "What you're proposing is a crime, Feb. We can't just go and do whatever we want."

There was a pause in February's programming, "I am aware of the legality of our actions, however, we cannot let our friend remain a prisoner of the Covenant. The longer he is with them, the more of a chance he will be killed."

"But what are we going to do, just the two of us? Have you even thought about the plan once we get to where ever they have him?"

"I have a plan for that, which is why we're going to need some friends." The screens pulled up a data log from a cargo ship that had been by the planet almost a year ago. "It appears that in distant systems, Human refugees and non-Covenant Jackals have created a sort of treaty. They trade goods and help each other out, in exchange for not ratting each other to their respective main governments."

Julia read through the log in front of her, "Seriously? Why hasn't this been reported? Why aren't we trading technologies and information?"

"The UNSC has just recently come into information about these treaties, when one of the camps was attacked and destroyed"

"How do you know so much about this Feb? You're a planet based A.I."

She sounded smug with her answer, "I deal with a lot of the inbound merchants and traders, and with their computer systems. Even a few fellow A.I. from time to time. It's just a matter of getting them talking."

Julia leaned back in her chair, "Even still, what would make these rebels help us?"

"We're not UNSC, so we're going to be rebels ourselves. I feel confidant we can convince a few to help our cause."

"Starting with me," Julia jumped up, Sergeant Stock was standing in the doorway. "I heard most of the conversation, and I want in."

"Sergeant Stock! How did you get in here, this is a secure facility!" February shouted.

He grinned, "I'm temporary commander of the UNSC forces, and so my codes allowed me full access to this building. It was just a matter of following Julia. I sort of overheard your conversation earlier today, and I wanted to see what the fuss was all about."

Julia looked concerned, "You're a soldier, you can't just leave on some rebellious mission. Even if you did, the rebels would never trust you."

"Your right. But I can get you a ship, supplies, and everything you need for a UNSC funded research trip," he walked over to the computer and typed in a name. It brought up a profile for an elderly man. "My father happens to be an admiral."

Julia looked from the picture to the Sergeant. "Well... Feb, I still don't think your plan is going to work, but why the hell not. At this point, anything is better than pretending nothing happened."

February appeared on a small holographic pad nearby, with a huge smile on her face. "Excellent, I'll start making the preparations for our trip."

**

* * *

November 25 2536 (ESTIMATED, IN SLIPSPACE), Covenant Frigate _Rectitude_**

"Shipmaster, we are ready to move out of the void."

Enre 'Rocusee stood in the center of the bridge, looking out at the screens around him as the ship exited the void and returned to normal space. "Contact the shipyard, ask them for docking procedures."

There was a short pause, "Shipmaster, the shipyard is saying there will be a delay. They have had in rise in ships needing repair, and they are still trying to produce new ships."

Enre growled softly, "Very well. Move us out of the way. We shall wait. Inform the Priestess of our situation, I'm sure she will be most upset."

"Actually, Shipmaster, I was counting on this." Enre turned to see Nese standing in the doorway behind him. "I need time to prepare my crew and our Human guest for transport."

The Shipmaster nodded, "Very well, I will inform you when we get our docking position."

"I will be waiting, Shipmaster," Nese turned and left, letting the doors slide close behind her. She was slightly annoyed, she had already made the preparations to move Will onto the asteroid facility, this would just give her more time to work on her plan.

She entered her quarters and headed for the study. Will had wheeled himself out and was waiting for her, "Nese. Problems?"

"There is no open docking port, so we will have to wait. Is there something you needed?"

"I had a question, but it can wait."

She sat in her chair, "I have time now, ask your question."

Will shifted his weight in his wheelchair, and looked at her seriously. "Kev told me that Sol believes me to be manipulating you. More specifically, she's worried about a relationship building between us."

"A relationship?" Nese was confused. "You are not of my species, why would I take you as a mate?"

Will smiled a bit, "That's what I thought, but apparently Sol is taking our... Friendship if you will, as something else. She has assigned Kev to find out my plan and what I plan to do to you."

"What do you plan to do to me, Will?"

"Nothing, you've saved my life, and shown me a decent side of the Covenant. Once I have recovered enough to function without this chair, and without others helping me, I plan to leave." Nese was silent. "I will return to my people, give them a full briefing on my time here, on all that I have learned, and then return to my duty. Return to protecting Humanity from your genocidal campaign."

She still didn't answer. "I told this to Kev, and she choose to cover for me. She told Sol my plan was to go along with your plan, and take you as my mate."

"Why are you telling me this Will?"

He smiled, "Because, even though you kidnapped me and are constantly interrogating me, you are my friend. And I don't like to lie to my friends."

"What if I don't want you to leave? If I stop you from telling your people about me?"

Will was still smiling as he started to wheel away, "You won't, because Sol was right about one thing. Somehow, I did manipulate you, and now we're friends. Friends wouldn't hurt their friends." He wheeled himself off toward his room, and left Nese sitting there.

Kev wheeled herself out from where she had been hiding, "Priestess."

"Kev Jec... Is that true? Does Will plan on leaving us?"

Kev sat up straight, a serious look in her eye, "No. He plans on leaving you, I shall be going with him. I came to tell you that."

Nese watched as she too wheeled her wheelchair away slowly, leaving her all alone. Nese took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. She knew she was getting to attached to Will. She should never have saved his life, she could just have easily found a new Human to interrogate. But she didn't, she let herself do what she wanted, and not what should have.

She stood slowly and headed for her room. Sol was waiting for her outside the study, "Priestess. Is something the matter?"

Nese just walked by without a glance toward her friend. She couldn't face Sol, not yet, not knowing what Will had told her. She needed some time to herself to come up with a new plan. She had till Will was recovered, which would be soon. "Until the ship docks," she said aloud, "Otherwise I let him go."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Oh. My. God. Reach is the best Halo game to date. I love it SO MUCH! I don't want to rant too much about it, but I've been playing it everyday since I got it. Kat is my favorite character, for sure. Anyway, because of Reach I haven't been writing as much, which means I am rather behind. I haven't even started chapter 8 and here I am posting chapter 7, but don't worry, I'll get it out on schedule. Deadlines are the best motivation for me.

On a side note, I'm going back to school soon, and my classes start next Monday, which pretty much will restrict me to keeping this once a week schedule. Though I may have to change the Tuesday release, it depends on how things work on with my classes and my life-stuff. Anyway, see you next week!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight  
November 26 2536, Covenant Frigate _Rectitude_**

Priestess Nese 'Enoum paced back and forth through her quarters, trying to force herself to calm down. She had three main goals which she needed to accomplish: First, figure out a way to modify her plan to keep Will prisoner. Secondly, put her new plan into action. Finally, she had to clear up things between her, Will, and Sol. Not the easiest of tasks, but she felt she could handle it.

She had rejected several ideas already, ranging from keeping Will locked up to re-injuring him before he completely healed. She didn't want to be cruel, she liked Will, but she also couldn't just let him go. Nese growled softly to herself as she again realized her only option. If she couldn't get Will to stay, she would have to go with him.

Of course, that plan had problems as well. The Humans would never accept her, while Kev Jec had a chance of making some kind of deal. There was also the possibility Will wouldn't want her to come. It was a frighteningly large possibility. One she didn't know how she would handle.

There was a small beep from her console, a communication. She touched the holographic symbol, "Yes Shipmaster?"

"We are beginning to dock."

"Very well. I shall be taking my leave shortly, as soon as I receive word that my accommodations are in place." She touched the symbol again and closed the channel. A few more taps, and she had confirmed that her room was ready for her.

Nese headed out to find Sol, who was waiting for her. "Are your guards ready?"

"They are packing up Kev Jec and the Human now, we can depart shortly," she answered. The way she said the word 'Human' reminded Nese of the way most members of the Covenant spoke it. With hatred and anger.

She nodded to her friend, "Good. We will move as soon as possible."

"Yes Priestess."

**

* * *

November 26 2536, New Harmony**

Julia stood in her cramped living room, looking out from her seventh story window at the city. Just a few hours ago she had joined February's crazy mission, and they would be leaving tomorrow morning. She had to pack some supplies, clothes, and other things she would need on the several month long slipspace trip. The ship they had gotten did not have cryo-chambers, so she would be awake for the entire flight.

Stock had also made sure that someone they could trust would be their official escort. He had asked for someone from Will's unit to volunteer, and unexpectedly everyone wanted to go. Stock picked the communications expert, Marc Edwards, to go. His skills might be needed, and he looked the least military when he was out of uniform.

"Music, classical," Julia commanded her voice-activated entertainment system. Soft music filled her apartment. With one last glance at her home planet, she headed to take a bath. Tomorrow she would be leaving all she'd ever known behind, and she didn't know when she would see it again.

* * *

February confirmed docking codes with a civilian transport that had arrived with supplies from a generous Inner Colony world, before she turned her attention back to her true goal. She had mapped out the location of the independent Jackals based on all the logs she had acquired. It was a bit out of the way, but not too much. It was a two month trip from New Harmony, and then a three month trip out to the location of the ship Will was on.

The data February intercepted suggested the ship was in some sort of asteroid belt, and had come to a complete stop. Obvious the Covenant had some sort of operation there, and her best guess was a repair yard. Asteroids would have plenty of materials to use for repairs, and the ship had some battle scars.

She saved her flight plan and sent a copy off to Sergeant Stock for approval. It was late in the day, but he would be ready to pass it on through his connections. Once all that was finished, February was free to examine the full Career Service Vitaeof Staff Sergeant William Ward.

He was average. Moderate grades through his school career, dropped out of a University to join the military even though he hadn't been drafted. He had a sister, Carolina Ward. She had outstanding marks through her entire education, including a full scholarship to Alföld State University in the city of Manassas on Reach. It's the largest and most reputable University off-Earth. She managed to earn her degree in just three years.

Will went AWOL when he heard the news that she had been hospitalized in a car crash, which resulted in her paralyzation from the waist down. He returned to service after being granted a forward on his pay to afford surgery to repair Carolina's nervous system. The operation was a success, and until his recent deployment to New Harmony the two had lived together on Sargasso.

February paused there. He had no special training, he wasn't even considered highly intelligent compared to the UNSC average. She couldn't figure out why the Covenant would take him alive, he wasn't a high ranking officer with information that could be harmful to the UNSC. She doubted he even knew the spacial coordinations for Earth or any of the Inner Colonies. The more she read his CSV, the more she realized that the Covenant had no reason to keep him alive.

The five months it would take them to get out and find him may be five months too long. She decided to break her own protocols. She wrote a letter to Carolina. Completely honest with all the details included, she wrote exactly what happened to Will. She sent that to Sergeant Stock as well, with the instructions that it be delivered as soon as humanly possible.

**

* * *

November 26 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Nese walked forward with her head held high, her guards around her with Sol leading. She had several Unggoy moving her things behind her as they wandered through the facility. In the large crate, Will was riding silently with Kev. The two of them would draw attention with their wheelchairs and Human casts.

So far everything was going smoothly, until they approached her new quarters. The Dockmaster, a young Sangheili Ultra, was waiting for her just outside her door. "Priestess," he bowed. "Welcome to the _Crafted Virtue_."

She nodded to him, "Dockmaster."

"If you require anything please contact me and I shall arrange it for you."

Nese's expression softened just enough for him to see, "For now all I need is some quiet rest, my trip about the _Rectitiude_ was rather eventful."

He bowed again, "Very well. I shall take my leave, Priestess." He walked down the hall, giving her a friendly nod as he passed.

Sol touched the door control, "He seems pleasant."

"Indeed, it will be a shame that we'll tarnish his honor," Nese commented as she walked into her new living quarters. The Unggoy brought in her crates, and promptly left. They were instructed only to bring her things, not to help unload them. It was a single large room, partitioned into four sections via temporary walls.

They had entered what appeared to be a combination of kitchen and study. One side of the room had all the needed equipment to prepare food, while the other had several large tables, seating, and some computer interfaces.

"They couldn't do any better than this?" Sol said as she walked through the room.

Nese smiled at her friend, "We only gave them three days notice as to what we would need. I feel this shall be adequate for our needs. Unpack Kev and Will, and get everything sorted out." She headed for the back section, her personal chamber.

* * *

Will was in the dark as Sol closed the lid on the large crate he and Kev were resting in. The interior had been padded, however they were sitting there loose. He could feel Kev's rough skin against his arms as she shifted her weight.

"Bit tight in here," he said, trying to break the silence they had been in for the past few minutes.

He felt her move again, "Am I too close?"

"No, just... Stating the obvious... It's a Human thing."

"I see," he could hear her smile even if he couldn't see it. "I have a lantern, here." A sudden pale yellow light filled their box. Kev was indeed sitting extremely close to him, their shoulders pressed together.

Will saw the awkward angle she was sitting at, and shifted himself. "Here, turn yourself like this," he pushed gently on her shoulder and turned her 90 degrees. "And then put your legs up over mine," he helped her move her legs so she was effectively sitting on top of him. "There we go, much more room, right?"

She nodded, "Much better for my casts."

The box suddenly moved, rattling them around. Kev grabbed Will for support as they tipped to one side. The box paused, everything at a 45 degree angle, and they were slowly set back right side up. "Seems like we're moving." Kev nodded, not letting go of Will. He touched her hand in a friendly gesture.

She looked at his hand, and instantly let go of his arm, "Sorry, I did not mean to-"

"It's fine. That's what friends are for." Inwardly he was wishing the trip would be quick. He didn't do well in tight spaces, and being this close to Kev might make the feeling worse. With every passing second it felt like the box got a little smaller.

Kev closed her eyes and leaned to one side, "Sol told me it would take some time for us to arrive."

"How long... Exactly?"

She opened an eye to look at him, "No more than half of your Human 'hours.'"

Will sighed, "I didn't want to mention this before, but I don't like small spaces."

"What do you mean?"

"I get a little freaked out when I can't move freely... It's a irrational fear of mine. Most Humans have a few quirks like that."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

He shook his head slowly, "If I start to panic just try and keep me calm, and keep still. Hopefully we'll be out of here before that happens." Kev nodded, and the slight jiggle told them they had started moving.

The minutes slowly ticked by in silence. Kev had her eyes closed and was still resting against the side of the box. Will was looking away from her, trying to control his breathing and remain calm. After about 20 minutes, Will was sure he was going to have a panic attack. It felt like hours had gone by, and he was starting to get restless and wanted to get out.

He suddenly started shifting around, his hands rubbing against the walls. Kev's eyes opened as she felt him move. "Will, calm down. We're almost there, and you'll be out soon enough."

"I can't..." His eyes were tightly shut, "I can't do this. Let me out, now. I need to get-" He never finished his sentence because at that moment Kev hugged him. Then light filled the box.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This chapter had a great stopping point, right on this cliff hanger. Hahahahaha. I shall give you all a week before you find out what happens next!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine  
November 27 2536, _Tin Man, _In Orbit around New Harmony**

"Welcome aboard Julia, Marc," February greeted the two passengers. Julia looked normal, pulling her suitcase. Corporal Edwards looked nervous. He was in civilian clothes, but still carried his UNSC duffel bag.

Julia smiled, "Morning February. This it?"

"Please follow the hall to the rear, there are some cabins for you. This is the _Tin Man_, a private freighter that we are... borrowing." February's voice came through the ceiling speakers as they moved down the narrow corridor toward the crew section. "It is old, but still in good shape. It will be perfect for our mission."

Marc ducked his head as he passed through a low doorway, "I feel like a giant in this cramped, scrap bucket."

"Internal area has been designed to maximize storage capacity, not for comfort. Once we leave orbit there will be no internal gravity. Please remember to do your exercises."

Julia looked pale, "There's no artificial gravity?"

"You will adapt quickly Julia, there is no need to be worried," February answered, sounding a little condescending. "As soon as you two are settled we shall depart. Sergeant Stock wishes to speak to you both before we leave as well. So please come to the bridge as soon as possible.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Julia and Marc were free floating on the bridge. Julia's long civilian hair floated every which way, as she struggled to remain 'upright' on the bridge. Stock was laughing, "Looks like it's going to be a fun five months Julia."

Her face was a shade of green, "Very funny. I didn't realize there wouldn't be any gravity at all."

"That's what happens when you take a cheap civilian ship, and not a state of the line UNSC cruiser," he laughed again. "You've been approved to interact with the Independent Jackals, and the UNSC has paid back all your debts for the supplies you stole."

Marc nodded, doing much better in the zero-gravity, "Thank you, sir."

"Best of luck to you three, all of us planet-side wish we could come and help."

"I wish you were up here and I was down there too," Julia said, as she pulled out her space-sickness bag.

Marc gave her a grin and turned back to Stock, "We'll send along monthly reports when we drop out to re-calculate our slipstream. Don't worry, we'll get him back."

Stock nodded, "Very well. You officially receive permission for a slipspace jump. Good luck." The communication ended, the UNSC logo appearing on the screen.

February's hologram appeared on the small holographic terminal. There was only one on board, which she had Marc move from a UNSC ship the night before. "Well then. I've calculated our first jump. Ready?"

Julia was too busy trying not to loose her breakfast so Marc nodded, "Go for it February." The ship shuddered as it was pushed through into the slipsteam. "Let's go get Will back."

**

* * *

November 26 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Will and Kev both suddenly looked up. The box had been opened right as they embraced each other. Sol stood there, the light pouring in on them. There was a full ten second pause before anyone moved.

Sol's arms slowly fell to her side, and Kev let go of Will. "Sol Cas, this isn't-"

"SILENCE!" Sol was literally shaking with anger. "I trusted you of all people, Jev Kec, with being emotionally detached and immune to his brainwashing Human ways!"

Under his breath Will muttered, "Brainwashing?"

Kev looked angry as well, "I have not been turned. I am still protecting the Priestess, and Will."

"You have let him turn the Priestess against the Covenant!"

"That was her choice! And I believe it is the right one!" Kev looked at Will. "Out of all the Humans I have encountered, on the battlefield and off, Will is the only one to show true compassion for a member of another species. I am his friend, and there is nothing wrong with that."

Sol turned as a loud set of footprints came into the room. "Priestess!"

Nese walked in, but she was out of sight from Kev and Will, "Everyone in the room can hear you two."

"Priestess, I-" Sol started to say.

Nese cut her off, "Sol Cas. You have been my friend, my confidant, and above all my protector. However, in this instance you need to look past your hatred of Humans. Will has not been manipulating me, or Kev Jec, in any way. He has simply shown us a side of Humans we had not seen before."

"Priestess..."

"I am leaving the Covenant for my own reasons. Because I wish to learn more about this gentle side of Humanity," she explained. "I will eventually return to share my knowledge, as I do believe in the Great Journey and salvation. But I first must leave the path I know so well."

Nese walked over to the crate and looked down at the two inside. "Kev Jec, I do not believe you have done anything wrong. In fact, I am glad you are Will's friend, as he will need a dependable companion while we are here. Will you stay with him at all times?"

Kev nodded, "I will put his life before mine."

"Good. Then you will be happy to know I have gotten you two a room together. Sol, fetch the wheelchairs, let's get them out of this box." Nese walked away, heading for her personal room.

Sol stood there for a moment, before going to follow her order. Things had been settled somewhat, but it was clear Sol would cause more trouble before their time together was over. She came back quickly with the other Jackal guards and the wheelchairs, and loaded Will and Kev.

Their room was the smallest of the four sections. It contained a large, Human-like bed on one wall, as well as a smaller bed for Kev. There was a desk with Will's translated computer interface, and plenty of room for the wheelchairs. Sol and the others left the two of them alone, heading for their barracks across the main room.

"Roommates, eh?" Will said, wheeling over to his bed. "Should be interesting."

Kev sat still, watching him. "I have been outcast from my fellow species, and yet I am happy."

Will turned and smiled at her, "I'm glad you're here too Kev."

"I regret to tell you that every morning I shall require assistance getting my armor on. It is hard to do with these casts."

He nodded, "Sure thing. Anything for you, Kev."

**

* * *

November 27 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Nese's expression dropped as the door opened into the study. She had just settled down preparing for a question session with Will when the Dockmaster walked in. "Priestess, I trust everything is settled?"

"Dockmaster 'Toralee, what a surprise," her voice was cold and unwelcoming, but he walked over anyway. "Yes, everything appears to be sufficient for our needs."

He had a dumb look of pride on his face, "Excellent, most excellent. Are you busy, or should I come back another time?"

Before Nese could answer, Will wheeled himself into the room. "Hey Nese, I'm starting to think that maybe the gravity here is a little off." He stopped when he spotted the Dockmaster. "Oh, I didn't know we had company."

"Will, this is Dockmaster Vare 'Toralee. He will be in charge of our needs for the next few months," Nese said politely. "Dockmaster, this is Will. He is my current subject."

Vare 'Toralee glared at the human. He had fought many of them in battle, but none angered him as much as this one. His appearance was sloppy, he had such a grin on his face when he first arrived, and he addressed the Priestess without any respect. "Ah, I had wanted to meet you, Human." His death glare started down at Will.

The Priestess rose a brow, "Dockmaster, is there a problem?"

"What? No, it's just-"

"Because if you have a problem with my subject, I might need to inform the High Council that someone else may be better suited for taking care of my needs, and the needs of this facility." Nese gave him a cold glare.

He straightened up and bowed to her, "That will not be needed, there is no problem. If you'll excuse me, Priestess, I have duties to preform."

"Until next time, Dockmaster," she nodded to him and he quickly left.

Will wheeled himself over to Nese, "That was harsh. I could see his tail tucked between his legs as he left." She gave him a confused look. "Human expression. His pride was hurt, is what it means."

She nodded in agreement, "I will have to keep him in line during our stay here."

"Any idea when we might be leaving?"

"I have set plans in motion, however we will be here for one-half a Human year."

Will nodded, "Well, as long as everything with Dockmaster Dog and Sol stay calm, we should be fine."

Nese sighed, "I had forgotten about Sol Cas. While I know she will not go against my direct order, she may take other matters into her own hands. She is against our friendship whole heartedly."

"I think she's just jealous that you and Kev made friends with me before she could," Will said, smugly. "I'm super popular with the ladies."

Nese simply shook her head and let Will live in his own fantasy world. "Shall we start the interrogation?"

"Lay it on me, Nese."

* * *

Sol stood in the corridor just outside the Priestess' room. She stepped out in front of the Dockmaster as he left. "Dockmaster," she bowed. "I am Sol Cas, head guard to Priestess 'Enoum."

He stopped and looked down at her, "What is it?"

"I need to inform you of something rather unnerving. Can we speak privately?" She looked down the hall at a group of Grunts. "It concerns the Human."

Vare nodded, "Follow me." He led her through the ship and to his private quarters. "What is it you need to tell me?"

Sol stood in the middle of the room and began to speak. "One of my guards, Kev Jec, was assigned to find out what the Human was planning. She has managed to gain his as much trust as one of us can from a Human. He informed her that his plan was to take the Priestess hostage, and force her to become his mate."

Vare was slient, and Sol continued. "Upon my own investigation, I have determined that this Human possesses a extremely powerful ability to manipulate those around him. He has since converted Kev Jec, and she works to help his cause. He is also beginning to turn the Priestess herself. She has started having thoughts of leaving the Covenant to be with him in a Human colony."

"ENOUGH!" Vare slammed his fist on the wall. "I will not allow such heretical words spoken in my presence. There is no way that someone such as Priestess 'Enoum would turn against the Covenant!"

Sol pulled out a large data chip. "I documented some of their previous discussions, without their knowledge. I have no authority to do anything, but you do. I beg you to watch the video on this data chip, and make up your own decision." Vare took the chip from her hand. She bowed, "If you'll excuse me, I must return to the Priestess. I can not leave her alone with that Human for too long."

Sol quickly exited the room, leaving Vare holding the data chip. He looked at it. Part of him wanted to destroy the chip, better to take the Priestess as his own mate and forget he ever had any knowledge of this than to find out she was becoming a heretic. But his sense of duty and honor to the Covenant prevented him from doing so. He plugged the chip into his computer interface, and opened the first file.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I believe a sinister "BUM BUM BUUUUUM!" is fitting for our current situation. Eh? No? Oh, well too late now! :p

Anyway, stuff is going on. Lots of stuff. This story is getting more and more complicated. I've started creating a second timeline so I can keep track of when stuff happened and when future events need to happen. That's second to the timetime of the universe as set by the various official books (slightly modified to include my own events). If you didn't know, New Harmony is a real colony. Asteroid K7-49 is real as well, it was in Ghosts of Onyx. Just a trivia fact. I've ranted enough, see you all next week for my **10th Chapter!** So exciting!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten  
December 16 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

"Hold still, I've never done this before." Nese said, taking Will's arm in her large, four-fingered hand. In the other hand she held a knife, specifically designed for removing the casts she had made. "Let me know if I hurt you."

Will nodded, "Just do it. I want to get out of this thing." Slowly the knife ran along his arm, slicing the cast like butter. He felt the blunt tip brush his arm a few times, but never hard enough to hurt him. Once she finished he exhaled the breath he had subconsciously held, "Perfect, barely felt it."

Nese smiled, and with a quick snap, pulled the cast in two halves revealing Will's pale, freshly healed arm. "How does it feel?"

He flexed and moved his wrist around slowly, "Great. It's a little sore, and it'll take me a bit to recover my full strength, but it should be good."

Kev, who was sitting nearby, smiled, "Glad to see you're healing quickly."

Will looked to her, "It wasn't as bad of a break as your legs, I just fell on it the wrong way."

Nese quickly undid the cast on Kev's wrist, freeing her now-healed hand. "I'm sorry Kev Jec, you will have to remain in the wheelchair for another 2 weeks, at least. The medical scanner said you are still healing."

She nodded, "I expected that, and I am fine with it."

Will looked at his leg, "You said I could get mine off if I wore that brace you made?"

Nese pulled out a large cloth and metal contraption designed to help support the weight around Will's knee. "Yes, and you still will need to sit whenever possible. This is only designed to take some of the weight, and your knee is still weak."

Will nodded, "Still, I'd rather have that." He laid back on the table, bringing his casted leg up. "Let's do this, Doc."

Nese gave a small grin at her new nickname, and moved to remove the cast. Once set up on the shipyard, Nese had assembled a small, permanent sickbay, and had made great deals of progress reproducing Human medicine with Covenant technology. She had all sorts of injections to help promote healthy recovery, and Will and Kev were her test subjects.

They had worked, to some degree, in speeding up the recovery process. A second later, and Will's leg was free. He sat up, with a huge smile on his face. "Finally! It feels so good to be out of that thing!"

Nese put a hand against his chest, and gently pushed him back down. "Not until I put on the brace, so sit still."

Kev held back a laugh as Will complied, "Fine."

She slipped the straps around his leg, and made sure it was tight against his knee. "You'll have to get used to walking slowly, and it will be rather difficult with the brace. But the Engineers assured me it will take a lot of the weight, and help you more than it hinders you."

Will sat up again, and carefully swung his legs over the side of the table. "Nese?" He held his hands out, and she gently took them in her own. He started to put weight onto his legs for the first time in a month, and slowly stood up. His good leg was fine, he had stood on it often enough going from bed to the wheelchair, but his bad leg felt sore. Really sore. However he stayed standing.

"I'm standing!" Will said, happiness filling his voice. "I can't believe I'm standing again!"

Kev laughed a bit, "You were standing this morning, just not with both legs."

Nese gently let go of him and let him find his own balance, "Very good Will. I'm glad I managed to help you heal. I would feel terrible if you were stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of your life because I failed to set your bones properly."

Will hugged her, "Thanks so much. You guys are the best non-Human friends I've ever had."

Nese hugged him back, laughing, "We're the only non-Human friends you've ever had."

* * *

Sol watched from the side of the room, seething in anger. She had dreaded this day for weeks. Will was now regaining his mobility, which meant she would have to up her security on him. She was powerless to stop Nese from spending time with him, she did that of her own will, but Sol would make sure that Will had limited access to the shipyard, and that he didn't do anything Sol didn't like to Nese.

She pulled out a small computer interface tablet she had been given by the Dockmaster and quickly typed out a message to him, "Human is recovering. He can walk again. Risk to Priestess increasing."

Not half a minute later his reply appeared, "Make sure nothing happens, and you'll get your pay."

Sol turned and left silently, heading back for the guard barracks. Those short, few weeks ago when they arrived on the shipyard, and she had turned over her information to Dockmaster Vare 'Toralee, he had promised her a large payoff and possibly a permanent, high paying position in the shipyard if she would keep track of the situation, and work to help him obtain Nese has his mate.

While Sol didn't really like Vare, she preferred him over Will. He was at least a member of the correct species, of a prestigious position which allowed him to take Priestesses as mates, and had influence in the sector enough to make her life comfortable. Anything to prevent that devious Human from laying his filthy hands on Nese.

"Yen Ham!" The Kig-yar looked up at Sol. "I thought you were cleaning the Priestess' study?"

"Sol Cas. I just finished cleaning, I was hoping to take a quick bath before I went on guard duty." Yen was the replacement for Kev, as she was still healing. Sol had wanted four able bodied guards to protect Nese, and Yen was the closest thing they had. She had never fought anyone before, and wasn't even technically a mercenary.

Sol eyed her, "Do not forget what I told you."

"That the Human is not to be trusted, no matter what anyone else says," she repeated word for word. "I remember."

"You don't sound like you believe me."

Yen was suddenly nervous, but decided to stick with the truth, "Well, the few times I've met him he seemed... Nice, for a Human."

"That's part of his deception!" Sol growled. "Now carry on, and don't be late for your duty. Priestess 'Enoum will start without you, and we can't let the Human pervert her mind anymore."

Yen watched as Sol walked off, thankful that she hadn't lost her life right then. When she first had met Sol she had thought she was dealing with a soldier of the Covenant, but it turned out that Sol was just very passionate about protecting the Priestess. Yen did as she was told, so she would keep her job, the pay was very favorable, but she didn't believe everything she was told.

After speaking with Kev Jec, the wounded guard she was replacing, she found that as of late Sol has been overly hostile to everyone around her, except for the Priestess of course. Yen didn't know what exactly she had been brought into, she had only been here for six days, but she knew that picking a side might just determine if she survived the coming conflict.

The other Kig-yar guards, Jel and Dov, had told her to stay out of it as best she could, and when the time came, to side with the Priestess. They had managed to keep themselves in the shadows by agreeing with Sol when spoken to, followed orders, and just generally kept to themselves. Yen believed that advice was good, and she would try to do the same.

"Oh, Yen, hello." Yen looked up. She had been walking toward the guard's bath, and Kev was wheeling herself over that direction as well. "Taking a bath?"

She nodded, "I was going to, but if you are I can take one later."

"Please, I don't mind sharing the large bath if you don't. In fact, it would be a great help as I still have to be careful of my casts," Jev patted her knees, the casts had been wrapped tightly in a plastic seal to keep them dry in the bath. Another of Will's ideas Nese turned into reality.

Yen nodded, "Of course." She tapped the door button, and let Kev wheel in first. After following her in, she activated the bath, waiting patiently as the water started to climb.

"Yen, could you help me undress?" Kev asked, starting to undue the simple clothing she wore. Once Yen arrived, Kev was officially put off of duty, and she had stopped wearing her armor like she had been doing all this time. Yen nodded, and gently helped her remove her clothes. "Thank you."

"My please, Kev Jec."

"Just Kev is fine, please."

"Of course." Yen started to remove her armor, gently setting it aside. The bath was full and the steam in the room started to build. "Do you need help getting into the water?"

Kev smiled, something very few people on the shipyard ever did, "I can manage." She locked the wheelchair's wheels, and gently lowered herself to the floor. She put her legs into the water, the plastic seal keeping her casts floating with large air bubbles.

Yen finished disrobing and lowered herself slowly into the water as well. The bath was large enough to fit two Sangheili, so the two Kig-yar only filled half of it. They had plenty of space to wash. Yen washed herself, keeping an eye on Jev in case she needed help. The wounded girl had none of the anger and hatred Sol had, and Yen honestly felt much more at ease with Jev.

"Is there something you want to say, Yen?"

Yen snapped out of her daze, she had been staring at Kev for a while now. "No, sorry. I was just thinking how different you and Sol Cas are. It is much more calming to be with you."

Kev's expression dropped at Sol's name. She looked away, "Sol is... Not herself anymore."

"What is going on? Why is everyone so tense, like suddenly a fight will break out. Aren't we all on the same side?"

Kev nodded, "We are. However, Sol believes that Will wishes to take Nese as her mate." She took a deep breath and launched into the story. Telling her how Sol was starting to develop doubts about Will's sincerity, and that they had lied to her hoping she would eventually see Will for who he really is, but that lie expanded into a huge problem. Kev was careful to leave out Nese's plan of creating a colony where Humans and the species in the Covenant could live in peace, as that was still a secret from everyone but those involved.

Yen was amazed by the story, and listened carefully. "I sort of feel bad for Sol. She believes in this so strongly, and all her evidence was given to her by the enemy. Logic and reason are so far gone to her that everyday must be hard."

"Sol is a strong Kig-yar, and a proud warrior. She will continue moving forward, and I have no doubt that she has a plan to stop Will. That is why our job is to protect Will and the Priestess from Sol."

Yen nodded, "I understand. Jel and Dol said something similar to me when I first arrived."

Kev smiled again, "Those two have the luxury of being outside this whole mess. Hopefully you will too. Shouldn't you be going on duty?"

Yen glanced at the timer above the door, "I should. Will you be fine on your own?"

Kev nodded, "I will. Now go. Don't want to make Sol angry."

Yen jumped out of the bath, and quickly shook herself dry, not wanting to wait for the heat lamp to do it's job. She put all her armor back on, and made sure her plasma pistol was firmly attached to her hip. With a quick wave, she ran out of the bath, headed for the study.

* * *

Will, for the first time, walked into the study. He had a huge smile on his face, "It's so nice to walk around."

Nese was smiling as well, "You should sit anyway, rest your leg." Will did so, sitting in the large chair across from her. He was reminded of the first few sessions he had with Nese, before Anla attacked him. He hadn't been very nice to her back then, but now he treated her as a friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Great! I feel like just a few more days and I'll be running the marathon!" Will laughed a bit, and Nese simply nodded. "I promise I won't, run that is. I will rest and recover."

Nese held up her tablet, it was a picture of a planet. "Do you recognize this planet?"

It took Will a second to recognize it, "That's Sargasso."

"That is indeed the name you have given it. In approximately three days a small fleet of Covenant ships will drop of out the void in orbit, and launch their attack," Nese said calmly. "Unless there are any signs of holy relics on the surface, it will simply be glassed as quickly as possibly."

Will sat there for a moment before saying, "My sister lives there."

"I am aware." Will was silent, so Nese continued. "My personal feelings toward you are not enough to call off the attack. Nor can I send a message to the planet that would arrive before the fleet did. I am sorry, Will."

Will slowly hunched over, holding his head in hands. He forced himself not to cry, he told himself that the small UNSC fleet would be able to get some civilians off the surface. But he knew his sister. If she knew that not everyone would get off, she would give her spot to someone else. She was just that sort of person. She loved to help others, which is why she became a teacher in the first place. Instead of using her brilliant mind in the service of Humanity like his other sister, Carolina wanted to educate the younger generations as best she could.

The door opened and Yen quickly walked in, "My apologies for being later, Priestess." She slowly walked over, a bit confused by the situation before her. Will was curled over, and the Priestess looked sadder than Yen had ever seen her.

Nese finally looked up at Yen, "Could you give us some space, Yen Ham?"

Yen nodded, "Sure, I'll be over by the door." She slowly walked away, glancing over at Will. Obviously she had missing something extremely important, and it upset both Will and the Preistess.

Will slowly fell from his chair, sitting on the ground. Tears had formed, but he was doing all he could not to let it show. He felt a hand on his back, and soon found himself in Nese's embrace.

She gently held him, "I am so sorry Will."

"It's not your fault," he said quietly. "It's not..." He broke down, and started to cry. His sister was as good as dead, and he had no way of getting to her this time.

Yen watched the scene unfold before her. The Priestess holding Will on the floor. This would be bad if Sol decided to walk in, really bad. This was exactly what she was supposed to stop according to Sol. She locked the door, feeling it best if Sol didn't come in.

Will suddenly pushed away from Nese, and stood up. "Excuse me," he left, headed for his room. He didn't look at anything other than the floor in front of him. The door slid shut with a cold shoulder. Nese remained on the floor.

Yen unlocked the door and walked over to her, "Priestess, what happened?"

"I murdered his sister," she replied quietly. "I murdered his sister."

Yen was confused, but let it be. She helped the Priestess up, and escorted her to her private quarters. She was left outside, standing there. Normally their interrogation sessions would have lasted hours, but todays was over before it even started. She didn't know what to do, so she headed back to the study.

The tablet was sitting on the floor, with a picture of a small blue planet displayed on it. She picked it up, and started reading the report. It was a Human colony world called Sargasso, with more than one billion Humans living on the surface. It had been marked for destruction, and there was a small fleet on the way. Reports suggested that there was a small Human fleet in orbit, waiting for the attack.

Yen didn't understand what about this would upset Will so much, until she saw another open file. It was a picture of a female Human, who looked similar to Will. "Sister," Yen said again, reading the Priestess' notes about the family relationship Will had described. She almost dropped the tablet when she came to the final note. "Location: Sargasso."

Will's beloved sister lived on the world that was about to be destroyed. Yen had a small concept of family, she had lived with her father for a short period, before he left her to go on a raiding mission with a group of mercenaries, never to return. However, Human relationships with their families run a lot deeper than hers had ever, that much was clear from all the notes in the tablet. Humans even had what was called an 'extended family' which included anyone with any blood relation. She looked up at the door to where Will stayed, worried for him, but decided that it wasn't her place to comfort him. Kev would do that.

* * *

Kev tapped the door control, and was surprised to see a large lump in Will's bed. "Will?" She asked, rolling herself inside. The door closed behind her. "Is that you?" The lump didn't move, however she saw one of Will's boots sticking out from under the sheet.

She wheeled over to his bed, and gently pulled the sheet back. He was curled up in the fetal position, with his back to her. "What's wrong?"

"My sister..." He answered. "My sister is going to die in three days, and there's nothing I can do to save her."

He had told Kev about his sisters, specifically Carolina whom he had lived with and spent a great deal of time with. She knew how important his families safety was to him. Locking her wheels, Kev gently touched his back, "Will..." She climbed from the chair into the bed, there was plenty of space with how he was curled up, and gently rubbed his back. All the times Will had comforted her, it was finally her chance to do the same back.

Will sat there, letting Kev support him. He slowly reached his hand out and touched her. "Thanks..." She nodded, and continued to hold him until he fell asleep four hours later. Kev gently moved back into her chair, careful not to disturb him. She unlocked it, and wheeled herself out. A quick trip and she was knocking on Nese's door.

It slid open, revealing the Priestess in her less formal evening gown. "Kev..."

"Priestess..."

Nese stepped back, "Come in."

Kev slowly wheeled herself inside, "Will just fell asleep. I've been with him all afternoon."

"How is he?"

"Not good. He barely spoke to me, and he didn't move at all. This has really upset him."

Nese sat down on her large bed, with a sigh. "I wanted to tell him myself, and not let him hear about it after it happened from someone else."

"Is there nothing you can do?" Kev asked. "You can't delay the attack?"

Nese shook her head, "I can only hope that there is a holy relic somewhere on the surface to prevent the fleet from glassing the planet right away. I shouldn't say this, but I also hope the Fleetmaster is incompetent and lets the Humans escape to safety."

Kev nodded in agreement, "I will stay with Will, please let us know when you receive news of the outcome of the attack."

"Of course, the moment I receive the information." Kev nodded again, and wheeled herself out. She headed back to her room, and got into bed. With one final glance at Will, she went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** SPECIAL DOUBLE(ish)-LENGTH CHAPTER! That's right, if you didn't notice this chapter was 3,731 words long, instead of my normal ~2000 words! It's just my way of saying thanks for sticking around for 10 whole chapters! Seeing as there's still a lot going on, lots of stuff to happen in the future, here's to another 10 chapters!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven  
December 17 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Nese stood patiently in her study, her eyes fixed on the doorway to where Kev and Will slept. She was expecting Kev to come out alone, but she hoped Will would be up. When the door opened, she was disappointed, but not surprised. She sat down in her chair, and waited for Kev to wheel over.

"What have I done to him, Kev Jec?" She asked, not looking up.

She could feel Kev watching her, "I think that you have brought him worry for the next few days and nights, but over all he will feel better hearing it from you than from someone else much later."

Nese nodded, "It just feels so painful to see him like this." She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and reached up to grab it. "Thank you for coming out to see me Kev, you can rejoin Will."

Kev let go and quietly wheeled herself back to Will. Nese turned and looked through the open door at Will. He was still laying in bed. He hadn't gotten up or eaten since he went in there. She was starting to get worried, but decided that one more day couldn't hurt. She would force him to get up and eat something then.

Yen listened in on Nese and Kev from around the corner. She closed her eyes, and wished Will all the best. When she opened her eyes, Sol Cas was standing directly in front of her. "Yen Ham, what are you doing standing here?"

"I was... Gathering intelligence..." She said quickly, trying to recover from being startled.

Sol nodded, looking past her at Nese. "That filthy Human has upset the Priestess once again, and he doesn't even show his face anymore. When I see him I will have to hold back from beating him." Sol walked away, casting one last worried glance at Nese. Yen winced, things here were not as she expected two weeks ago when she agreed to the job. She turned back to Nese, watching the Priestess sit in silence, brooding over what she did to Will.

**

* * *

December 19 2536, Sargasso**

Carolina slowly walked out the front door of the small home Will had bought her, looking up at the sky. There above the clouds was a large Covenant ship, it was headed for the major population center to the north. "No... It can't be..."

She slowly looked around at everyone standing in the street with her. Most were standing still, transfixed upon the ship in the sky, but some were running and screaming in panic. It didn't take long for everyone to join them, and soon the street was full of people fleeing towards the spaceports.

Carolina rushed inside, and grabbed her car keys. She locked her house up, and headed for the school. It had been converted from one of the original colony buildings, and had a large underground bunker. Will had made arrangements with the school to keep emergency gear down there.

As she pulled into the parking lot, she was surprised to see a large group of students standing around, all watching the Covenant ship. "Everyone! Return home as soon as possible!"

Some of them turned from watching the sky to her. "Ms. Ward! What are you doing here?"

"Please, everyone, head home as soon as possible. It isn't safe-" Before she could finish her sentence, a dozen Banshee aircraft flew over head, and launch their main explosive at the small suburb. There were dozens of explosions, the air quickly filling with smoke from the countless fires.

"No way!" The only senior in the group, a girl named Jacquelyn, exclaimed. The Banshees turned to make another sweeping run, heading straight for the school.

Carolina headed toward the school itself, "Everyone inside! It'll be safer!"

The students followed, but not quietly, "But when the blow up the school we'll be killed!"

Jacquelyn replied before Carolina could, "This is a colony founding building, it's a lot stronger than it looks, and it probably has a defense bunker."

Carolina smiled, "It does, this way." She pulled open the door for the children, "Head down toward the gym, look for door M343." She pulled out a key and handed it to Jacquelyn, "This should unlock it, make sure everyone is safe. I'm going to look for other people caught outside in the area!"

Jacquelyn nodded, and took the key. "Come back soon Ms. Ward."

"I will." Carolina took off, headed back toward the parking lot. She made her way around the outside of the building, and saw no one. The Banshee's had pasted, and decided that the school was not worth bombing, for now. She did one more lap around the building, and headed inside to meet the children. Another dozen or so Banshees had joined the local airspace, and she felt for sure that the school was on their list of targets. It was just a matter of time.

Carolina entered the small bunker to see the group of students all sitting together on the far side of the room. Jacquelyn was going through a box of food rations, and looked up at Carolina. "Did you know this stuff was down here, Ms. Ward?"

She walked over to the young girl, "My brother set this up, just for this occasion. We should have plenty of supplies. How is everyone doing?"

"Scared, like I am."

"Ms. Ward, what's going to happen to us?" One of the boys asked. He was a freshman, and looked terrified.

She walked over to him, "What's your name?"

"Ajax, ma'am."

"Well, Ajax, everyone, what we're going to do is remain in here for the time being. We have food, water, and radio equipment. I will attempt to contact the UNSC forces, and try to get someone to come save us. I'm sure evacuations are underway as we speak." She turned to Jacquelyn, "Make sure they get what they need. I'm going to find the radio."

Jacquelyn nodded and Carolina headed over to the large computer terminal on the side wall. She turned it on, and waited for the interface to appear. She called the radio functions, yet found there was no signal. The Covenant were jamming all frequencies. "Damn," she swore under her breath. She tapped a few icons, seeing what there was.

A sudden notification popped up. There was a hardline link to the UNSC office, and it had been activated. She tapped the call button, and the standard video phone display appeared. It rang several times before a gruff looking man appeared, "Who is this? Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I need to speak to Lieutenant Colonel Fant, this is Civilian Consultant 633255 Carolina Ward."

The man on the other side looked dumb struck, "What?"

"Just transfer me soldier!"

He nodded, and disappeared from the screen. After a moment, Colonel Fant appeared. "Colonel! It's Carolina."

He looked relieved, "Thank god you're alright. Where are you?"

"The bunker under the school, and I have a dozen or more students with me," she explained. "We're safe for now, but we need to get these kids off-world." She turned, noticing Jacquelyn creeping up behind her. "How are things on the surface?"

He sighed, "We're not being glassed, yet. Satellite imagery shows that the southern hemisphere wasn't as lucky. We're trying to get people to the spaceports, and get them loaded in. However the engagement in space isn't going so well. Last I heard we took heavy casualties."

Carolina nodded, "I will let you get back to work, Colonel. This hardline should remain intact until they glass us. But at that point, there'll be nothing left to say."

He nodded, "Over and out."

Jacquelyn took the few steps to be within quiet conversation range, "Ms. Ward?"

She turned in her chair, "Yes?"

"What was that all about?"

"Jacquelyn, isn't it?" The girl nodded. "My sister works for the Office of Navel Intelligence, and I occasionally do some consultant work for them. Analyzing Covenant movement patterns and creating defensive strategies based on mathematical formulas."

The young girl looked surprised, "But you're just an ordinary high school teacher..."

"I have two masters degrees, in mathematics and astrophysics. But I just wanted to teach the next generation, because once we're done with this war, the galaxy will be left to you and your classmates." Carolina stood a smiled, "Don't worry, we'll all be just fine."

**

* * *

December 20 2536, Sargasso**

Ajax sat in front of the computer terminal. Jacquelyn had been up all night and was finally getting some sleep, and Carolina went out as soon as the sun was up to look for more survivors and get some information on what was happening above ground. He was leaning against the console, wishing there were games he could play on it when it beeped at him.

Someone had sent a file over the network, it was a letter. Addressed to Carolina, from an A.I. on some other planet Ajax had never heard of. He decided to leave it alone, but left the alert on the computer screen for when Carolina got back.

"Ajax." She was back, as if she heard the computer. "What's that?"

He jumped up, "A message came in for you, from off-world. Strange that they'd deliver mail with the Covenant here..." He slowly walked away, as if he didn't know what to do with himself anymore.

Carolina watched the boy wander until he found a place to sit, and she turned to the computer. She sat down and opened the file. There was a small note from the Colonel telling her that she needed to read this, it was extremely important. She opened the original file, and started to read. It was a letter from an A.I. on New Harmony, the planet Will had been stationed at. It was dated almost a month ago, but it had an urgent tone.

"Carolina Ward, you don't know me, but over the past few weeks I have gotten to know William, and more so in these past few days of combat. On November 13th, a team of Elites entered our city, and took your brother captive. He was still alive, and was taken aboard their ship, which has since left the system. We have a tracking bug planted on the ship, and traced it to an asteroid belt outside UNSC space. A plan is being devised to launch a rescue mission.

"I was not authorized to tell you any of this. But I have included the spacial coordinates of the asteroid the ship he was on arrived at. We want to believe that they took him for a reason, and that he is still alive, but after the several month journey to rescue him, we can not be certain we will find him alive."

Carolina started to cry, silently. The file included all the information the A.I. had on their current plan. It wasn't looking good. Here she was, worried about her own life, when her brother had spent a month as a captive. She knew he was still alive, she could feel it, but she didn't know what to do. When she had an idea.

She called the Colonel, wiping her tears away. "Carolina?" He asked as the connection opened.

"Forward that message to Emily. I don't know where she is, or how long it'll take to get there, but she needs to see that. She'll know what to do. Right now I need to focus on getting these children to safety."

He nodded, "As soon as we can. For now, the Covenant has to come first."

"Of course." She signed off, and turned to see Jacquelyn waking up.

She walked over to the girl, grabbing a water bottle and energy bar on the way. "Here, have some breakfast."

She took the food and smiled, "Thanks Ms. Ward."

"Hopefully we'll be out of here later today or tomorrow, things are going fine." She stood and walked away, inwardly crying over Will. She had to show a strong face to the students, but she didn't know if she would be able to keep it together. Carolina retreated to a far corner, where she had made her bed, and sat down, her head falling into her hands. She held back the teas, but she needed a moment to herself.

* * *

Jacquelyn looked around, seeing the faces of people she passed in the hallways. She didn't know anyone, she had been in the library yesterday, and when the Covenant appeared she had ran outside. She just happen to join in the group of students, some of whom were in the library with her, others who were doing other activities on the school grounds.

There had been more teachers and students on campus, but they had fled instead of staying. She didn't know why she had stayed. She didn't even know Ms. Ward very well, never having had her as a teacher. All she knew was that the Covenant were destroying her home, killing the people she knew, and there was a very good chance that she and the others around here wouldn't make it out alive. She looked back at Ms. Ward, who looked so distraught that Jacquelyn couldn't help feel that she was right, that they were all going to die.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well, here's the formal introduction to Carolina Ward. These next few chapters will have a lot of her and the students, but I will start mixing in more of Will, Nese, and Kev sections. I just wanted to get this plot rolling. Also, don't forget about Julia, February and Marc. They'll be returning at some point in near future.**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve  
December 20 2536, Sargasso**

The sound of explosions from the surface startled everyone in the bunker. Carolina returned to the group from her bed, and tried to get everyone to calm down. "I'm sure it is the UNSC forces pushing the Covenant back. Please remain calm, and seated, until we know more about the situation."

Jacquelyn walked over to her, walking with her over to the computer terminal. "Ms. Ward, I was poking around in some boxes earlier, and I found these." She held out two pistols, "I think it would be safer if we had them... Just in case."

Carolina gently took one, and stuck it in the inside pocket of her jacket. "You didn't show anyone else?"

"Ajax saw me, but he didn't say anything."

"He's a smart boy, I'm sure he understands our situation. I'm going to see if I can find out just what is going on above us, stay with the group," Carolina said with a small smile. Jacquelyn had quickly turned into a mature adult figure for the rest of the group, despite being a student. Turing the radio on, Carolina was surprised to see that the Covenant had stopped jamming the radio. She found an active channel, and listened in.

"Hold position, we need to take this building!"

"Jackals, 4 o'clock!"

"Medic! Kipling is down!"

She waited for the radio chatter to die down, and from the sound of it they were holding the building. "This is Carolina Ward, do you read me?"

"Ma'am! We're here to get you and the children out. Please remain where you are until we clear the area!"

"Very well." She turned her microphone off, and turned the radio volume down. She looked behind her, surprised to see Ajax walking over. "Ajax, something wrong?"

He still looked depressed, but there was something in his eyes now, "I saw you talking to the radio, is it the UNSC?"

She forced a smile, "Yes. They're here to get us."

"Really?"

Carolina nodded, "Go tell the others, I'm waiting for them to get back to me." He headed back, his face a little lighter. She watched the group as they all gained hope for the first time since they ended up in this bunker. Jacquelyn looked over at Carolina, she too had a smile, but it was for the others, not for herself.

* * *

An hour passed before Carolina heard her name on the radio. "Carolina Ward, come in."

She grabbed the microphone, "I'm here."

"Ma'am, this is Sergeant Jones. The area is clear, and two transport Pelicans are en route. You can come to the surface."

"We'll be right there." She turned the computer equipment off and walked back to the group, "Everyone ready to go?"

They all picked up bags of clothing and supplies, everything they would need if they were stuck somewhere again waiting to get off world. Jacquelyn moved to the front of the group, with Ajax close behind. "We're ready, Ms. Ward."

She smiled and led them up to the door, slowly pulling the large metal door open. On the other side was a large group of Marines, covered in blood and scars. But seeing the students alive and well brought smiles to their face. Carolina watched as one freshmen girl hugged Sergeant Jones.

A few minutes later the Pelicans appeared. Carolina helped get all the students settled, before they took off and headed for somewhere safer where they could be evacuated.

**

* * *

December 18 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Kev pulled the sheets off of Will, and threw them on the floor. She sat in her wheelchair and looked at him until he finally moved. "Time to get up Will." He looked at her. "You haven't eaten in days, and you're starting to smell more offensive than you normally do."

He sat up slowly, his muscles aching from the long period of inactivity. "Okay..."

She handed him his brace, "Everyone is worried about you, you need to take care of yourself." As he started to put it on Kev wheeled over towards the door. "What would happen if your sister comes to get you and you let yourself starve to death just because you feared the worse?" She looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Be positive. She'll make it off the planet."

"You can't know that."

"And you can't know she won't. Isn't it better to believe that she will than to burden yourself?" She opened the door and left him to finish getting dressed. Nese was right outside, and Kev nodded to her. "He's up."

"By the Prophets," Nese swore, letting out a breath she had been holding in. "I was afraid he died."

Kev wheeled away from the door, "Humans aren't quite that weak." As she finished, the door opened, and a very dirty looking Will walked out. He limped slightly, and needed a shave. "He stands!" Kev said, with a smile.

Will looked at Nese, "Sorry..."

"No one blames you, Will. I'm glad you've decided to get up," she replied. "We have the bath all ready for you. Food will be warm when you get out."

He nodded, and limped over to the bath. Nese and Kev watched him go, both with small smiles on their faces. "I think I will join you for morning meal, if you do not mind me Kev."

"Of course not Priestess. You honor us with your presence."

Nese gave a small laugh, "Please Kev, there is no need for such formalities between us anymore."

Kev nodded, "I know, however Sol Cas is still my superior, and she still demands it."

"Yes. We will have to do something about-" Before she could finish talking, a small chiming tone played through the room. Someone was calling Nese on her private line. She rushed to her room, leaving Kev to go prepare for breakfast.

She tapped the icon, and instantly regretted answering. It was Vare 'Toralee. "Dockmaster, what can I do for you?"

He looked as smug and confident as he always did, "Priestess. I just wished to extend an invitation for a formal meal tonight."

"Tonight?"

He nodded, "Our shipyard has just finished constructing three new frontline vessels, something I feel deserves a little celebration."

"So we will be dining with those who worked on the vessels?" Nese asked.

Vare hesitated, "I would prefer that our celebratory meal be between the two of us."

Nese wished she had come up with a reason to leave before getting this far into the conversation, as a Priestess she had certain duties to uphold. One of them would be attending the celebrations when invited by high ranking Sangheili. She put on a good face, "I would be honored to attend, Dockmaster."

He couldn't hide his smile, "Excellent, I shall come to pick you shortly before evening meal." The communication closed. Nese sighed, she had attended functions that she didn't want to in name of the Prophets before, but this was a different situation. He had manipulated her into going to a private meal. She knew that the night would not end well.

* * *

Will came out of the bath feeling much more awake and alert. He still felt extremely worried for Carolina, but he knew that laying there wasn't going to help anything. He walked into the guard's room for breakfast, to find it unusually quiet. Yen was cooking, and Kev was seated at the table, but they were both silent. "Morning girls," he said, trying to sound friendly.

Yen literally jumped as he startled her, and Kev smiled. "Morning Will."

"Morning Will," Yen bowed slightly, and returned to cooking.

Will sat next to Kev, "How have things been these past few days?"

"Same as always. The Priestess will be joining us for breakfast."

"Really?"

"Yes, Will, I am," Nese said, walking in. "I hope you don't mind."

He looked surprised, "Not at all." There was a pause as she sat across the table from Will. "Though, you don't look very happy to be here."

She smiled, "Sorry, it was something else. Dockmaster 'Toraless has invited me out to evening meal tonight, in celebration of the shipyard completing new ships."

"Oh? A date?" Will said. "He's got some nerve asking you out."

Nese looked up, "I do not understand the reference, but from your tone I agree that this is indeed unexpected."

Will couldn't help but smile, "I just mean he's feeling overconfident if he's asked you out on a romantic dinner date. You are far to good to be with some loser like him."

Yen nearly dropped the pot of food, surely Will wasn't allowed to talk like that about a high ranking Covenant official. Even if he was a Human."

Nese laughed, "I appreciate that you think so highly of me, but I am just a simple Priestess, and it is my duty to attend such... Celebratory events as this..."

Will leaned back in his chair, "I see. So the way he asked forced you into going. That's just low. If I wasn't still recovering, I'd go tell him what I think."

Kev smiled, "Even if you were at full strength, he could break you like a stick."

"Maybe so, but at least I would go honoring a fine lady, and not cornering her into going on a date because I'm too much of a coward to ask directly."

Nese nodded to Yen as she served the meal, "This is how such things work in our society, especially with us Priestesses. I will deny him anything other than the meal, and return as soon as I can. He knows I will not be happy about this."

Will smiled as he got his food, "And yet, he was stupid enough to do it anyway. Thanks Yen."

"You are welcome," she answered, giving the final plate to Kev.

"Yen Ham, please join us," Nese said, gesturing to the seat next to her. "You have been quiet these past few days."

She quickly sat, bowing to Nese. "My apologies, I was simply worried about your situation, and my own situation."

Kev swallowed, "Sol."

"Yes, she has increasingly been watching me while I am on duty. I do not know if that is a good sign or not regarding my continued employment," Yen admitted.

Nese smiled to her, "Either way, it is up to me whether or not you stay or go, and for now I find you as a perfectly acceptable guard. In fact, how would you like to accompany me tonight?"

"Priestess?"

Will laughed, "Oh that's perfect. It would certainly throw Vare off."

Nese looked expectantly at Yen, "It may be dangerous for me to be out in the main section of the shipyard by myself, I will most certainly need at least one guard to come with me. And as I have yet to spend time with you, I need to see if I can trust you. Or at least that is what we tell Vare 'Toralee."

Yen nodded, "I would be honored, Priestess." The group all laughed, and dug into their meal.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** "Next time on _The Harmony of Species_: What will come of Nese and Vare's date? Will Carolina get the students to safety? Who will Will end up in a relationship with? All of these will probably maybe be touched on a little bit, but not fully answered for some time!" :P


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen  
December 18 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Will sat in the study with Kev and Yen, as Nese had returned to her room to prepare herself for the dinner. Will was explaining what a date was to them, "No, it's just something you do to have fun."

"Entertainment? From going out with your intended mate?" Yen asked.

He nodded, "Humans typically don't just go out and get a mate, they have a long process of becoming close to someone, developing feelings for them, before they move into a physical relationship."

"Seems overly complicated to me," she replied.

Kev smiled, "Humans are complicated. Each of Nese's subjects are different from each other, and it makes it hard to get an average of what Humans are like."

"We've had that problem ourselves," Will said with a chuckle, "That's why we have whole government agencies for going around and getting average statistics of people, so we can attempt to generalize ourselves into numbers we can use. But it isn't easy."

Yen frowned, "How can they stay so united if they are so different from each other?"

"We're not, there are a lot of different political parties with different views on how things should be done, sometimes groups of people band together and revolt from the government. We just have to learn to make peace with each other."

"Do you not kill all who oppose your government?"

Will looked at Yen, "We try not to if we can find peace."

Kev sighed, "Let's talk about something more interesting, shall we?"

"Like Nese's date tonight?" Will said with a grin.

"Yes, exactly," Kev replied laughing. "I do not know much about Dockmaster 'Toralee, but I know that Nese does not think highly of him."

"That's an understatement, I think she outright hates him," Will said.

Yen nodded, "I have spent some time here before you arrived, he is not as respected as the former Dockmaster was. He has a very different definition of honor than most."

Will looked concerned, "You think he'll try to do anything to Nese?"

"Not tonight, as he has made this an official function there will be recording devices present, however I'm sure he will be forceful," she replied. "And with me there, I think he will be more annoyed that things do not go his way."

Kev touched her shoulder, "You know we could asked the others to go in your place if you don't want to put yourself in that position."

"Those two wouldn't want to do that, and you know it Kev," Yen replied with a smiled. "I shall do my best to protect the Priestess."

Will got up, stretching, "You'll do fine."

Nese finally entered the room, wearing elaborate robes instead of her normal attire. "Yen Ham, let us depart. It is almost time."

Yen jumped up, and made sure she still had her weapon, "Yes Priestess." Will and Kev watched them leave, before heading to get their own dinner.

* * *

Nese and Yen walked the halls in silence, with Yen just three steps behind, hand resting on her weapon. She had been trained how to act when escorting Nese, she just hadn't ever done it. "Relax Yen, you look tense."

"My apologies, Priestess." After hearing Nese speaking the Human language while with Will, to hear her in her natural tongue was strange. "I am just concerned that the Dockmaster may force you to do actions you would not wish to do."

Nese smiled, "Do not worry, I am quite used to being forced to functions I did wish to attend, and I know how to dodge gaining more responsibility."

Yen smiled as well, "Very well."

After a short walk, they arrived at the Dockmaster's Quarters. Nese tapped the icon next to the door, and after a moment it opened. "Priestess! I was just coming to get you."

"I would not burden you so, Dockmaster. This is your celebration, and so I took it upon myself to come to you," Nese said, bowing slightly.

He stepped back, and let the two of them in, glaring slightly at Yen. "I see you were escorted, Priestess."

She eyed him as she stood in his main living chamber, "You would prefer I walk around this facility without any protection?"

He bowed, "Of course I did not mean to demean your life, Priestess."

Nese approached him, and very gently brushed his chest plate, "I know you did not Vare, I was simply teasing you. This is a rather informal setting, so let us relax."

He grinned a bit, "Of course, Nese." She shuttered at him saying her name aloud, but managed to smile and put on a good face. "I'm afraid the meal won't be ready for some time, I told the chef to prepare the meals of the crew before our own. Please, sit," he explained, leading her deeper into his quarters, to a few large sofas and chairs in front of a large view screen.

Nese graciously sat in one of the chairs, not giving him room to sit next to her. Yen watched from her post by the door, nervously glancing around the room. "Thank you Vare," Nese said. "How gracious of you to put your crew before yourself."

"It was only natural that I let them enjoy themselves."

* * *

Will and Kev sat in the gaurd's room, slowly eating. Jel and Dov had gone off to enjoy their time off at the celebration Vare was holding, and Sol had vanished without a word. "Kind of nice that everyone left us alone together, huh?" He said, taking another bite.

Kev nodded, "It's quite for a change."

"And Sol isn't around every corner glaring at me."

"True!" They laughed together, and slowly finished up their meal. Kev did the dishes, even though Will was perfectly willing to. Will stood there in the kitchen, waiting for her. She looked up at him a few times, before finally speaking again, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I was wondering if you might join me for a bath. I still need some help getting in and out without hurting myself," she said, clearing the rest of the dishes.

Will hesitated for a just a moment, before he realized that her alien physiology would probably prevent anything from happening. "... I guess I could... I mean... That seems a little weird, but you are still injured."

"If it makes you uncomfortable then it's fine I can-"

"No, it's okay Kev." He smiled a bit, "Let's go take a bath."

**

* * *

December 20 2536, Sargasso**

The Pelican rocked slightly as a pair of Banshees flew directly over head. Carolina sat in the co-pilot's seat, while Ajax sat in the pilot chair. Several of the windows had been blown out, and there were plasma burns all over the interior. Several panels weren't active anymore. "You sure you know how to fly this, Ajax?"

He nodded, "My dad taught me, he's a pilot."

Jacquelyn stepped in from the back, "The pilots are okay, we managed to get the bandages on."

Carolina nodded, "Good, make sure everyone is secure, we've got a lot of company outside, and they aren't the girl scouts." Jacquelyn quickly headed back to the others, and Carolina brought the gun to auto-target. "Gun is online again."

Ajax nodded, "There's the landing pad, it's covered in Covenant."

She tapped the communications icon, "This is Pelican Transport Alpha 103, does anyone read?"

Colonel Fant's voice came over the radio, "Carolina? What happened to the pilot?"

"Plasma round hit the canopy, they're alive but we had to take over for them. Our landing pad is covered in Covenant, anything you can do?"

There was a pause, "I've order reinforcements to clear the area, just circle the area until I give you the all clear."

"Okay, Alpha 103 out." She cut the communication, "You heard him Ajax, keep us flying for just a few more minutes."

He nodded again, and the Pelican took off, heading in a wide circle. "I can't seem to find a part of the sky without Banshees."

"Well then, how about we just go take care of the landing pad ourselves?"

"Ms. Ward?" He asked, looking back at her.

She had a wild grin on her face, "Just point the front of this bucket at them, and I'll use the chain gun. My brother didn't just teach me UNSC communications." Ajax turned the ship around. "Turning off the auto-target system, and bringing the gun around." Even over the sound of the jets and the wind you could hear the large gun rotate into position.

The landing pad appeared, covered in the little grunts and jackals, and Carolina brought up manual aim. She pulled the trigger and watched as one after the other they died. The few Marines left alive guarding the door pressed forward, and within a few minutes, they had cleared the pad.

Ajax slowly dropped the pelican, with a final thud it hit the ground. "Everyone out!" Carolina shouted, knowing a Banshee could fire at them at any moment. "Head inside!"

She waited for Ajax to get up, and followed him out. The rest of the students had already jumped out the back. Jacquelyn was leading them, and the few Marines standing guard, watching in amazement as the students carried the wounded pilots inside.

Carolina approached the one who looked in charge, "I need to see Colonel Fant."

"Ma'am," he replied, "For now we need to get you all inside and to safety."

"Very well," she followed the students inside, glad to finally be somewhere safe. Ajax and Jacquelyn were waiting for her just inside, the rest of the students being escorted inside. "Everyone okay?"

Jacquelyn nodded, "The pilots were already taken by medics, a few bumps and bruises on the rest of us, but everyone is just glad to be here in one piece."

Ajax looked a bit grim, "From where I was sitting, I could see that there were at least 2 Covenant ships in our atmosphere, getting off the surface might not be as easy as they say."

"I have complete faith in Colonel Fant. My brother and sister both respect him, he obviously knows what he's doing," Carolina assured them. "For now, let's get some rest." They followed the students and were brought to a refuge center, it was filled with people from the city. The students immediately went to search for family, but as this was just one room out of hundreds, the chance of finding someone was slim.

Carolina leaned against the wall, and sat down. She rested her head in her palms, and held back the emotional burst she felt building. The news about Will was still extremely heavy on her chest, and she wanted to do something, but she still had to help get people off the planet. Try to save everyone she could.

A marine approached her, "Carolina Ward?" She looked up, and nodded. "Colonel Fant wants to see you, follow me." She got up, and followed the man out, waving to Jacquelyn as she went.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Happy Late-Halloween and Happy November everyone! I started this chapter thinking I was going to write the entire date between Nese and Vare, but I decided to expand the section with Carolina instead. So it's another cliffhanger, haha. Also, I want to invite you all to come visit my Halo forum: forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Never_Make_a_Girl_a_Promise/71546/ (remember to replace the dots). If you have anything Halo related, or related to my fics, then I'd like to encourage you to use them instead of just using the PM, so everyone can participate. ^_^ See you next Tuesday!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen  
December 20 2536, Sargasso**

"Colonel Fant, I've brought Ms. Ward." Carolina looked around, they were in a conference room of all places. It was completely empty except Colonel Fant and someone he was talking to, sitting in a high back chair. She couldn't see the person sitting there, but from the voices it was a female.

The Colonel dismissed the marine, "Carolina, how are the children?"

"Looking for their friends and family, and taking a much needed rest. They've been through a lot."

The woman in the chair stood, "How have you been, Carolina?" It was Emily, her sister. She was in her ONI uniform, but she had a large smile on her face.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Carolina ran over and hugged her sister.

She hugged her back, "I was here for two days on business, I was going to give you a call, but the Covenant showed up."

"Then you know about Will?"

Emily nodded, "I do. Don't worry, I've got a message that went out on one of the civilian transports. The information will be put to good use."

Carolina nodded, and hugged her sister again, "I'm so glad you're here, and safe. One less thing to worry about now."

"It's good to see you too, now why don't we catch up on some things."

* * *

"Ajax, Jacquelyn, this is my sister, Emily. She works for the Office of Naval Intelligence," Carolina said, some hours later. They were gathering for a briefing about the next transport leaving the planet with most of the children and families that arrived after the first transports left.

"I hear you two are quite the students," Emily said. "Lieutenant Ward, at your service." They greeted her, and watched as a bunch of people filed into the room. Emily headed up to the front of the room, and grabbed a small microphone so everyone could hear her. "Attention, everyone. Quiet please." She waited a few seconds, "We are about to begin boarding the next transport, you and three other rooms will be taken on board, and we will leave as soon as possible. The Covenant are still in orbit, so we will try to out run them with a low-atmosphere flight to get around the planet."

She waited a bit while people talked among themselves, "There is no promise that if you choose not to board that there will be a better opportunity to leave, and there is always the chance of glassing. So if you want to leave, get your stuff together. Some Marines will be arriving in twenty minutes to guide you to the ship. Stay calm and orderly as you move to the ship."

Jacquelyn looked up at Carolina, "Ms. Ward, are you getting on this ship as well?"

"Me? No. I'll be staying with my sister. We'll be taking an ONI ship once the Civilians are gone."

Ajax stepped over, "Can I stay?"

"What about-"

"My family didn't make it. They weren't on the list," he said, cutting her off. They had made a list of all people currently in the base, and shown it to everyone, trying to help reunite family members. "I want to help everyone else."

She paused, "I can't ask you to do that."

"I'm not getting on that ship, so let me help."

Carolina nodded, "Very well."

Jacquelyn looked at Ajax, "Are you sure, you might not make it?"

"Are the chances any better if I get on that transport?"

"Well, not really-"

"Exactly."

Emily walked over, having finished her speech, "We should head to the ship to see if everything is ready."

"Ajax has decided to help us. He has no one to evacuate with," Carolina said softly, trying to be polite.

She nodded, "Bring him with us then."

As the group started to walk away, Carolina with a hand on Ajax's shoulder leading him, Jacquelyn followed after them, "If Ajax is staying, then I am too."

"Jacquelyn, you should go meet up with your-"

"They'll be fine. Ajax is my friend, he saved all our lives, and I want to help him help everyone."

Emily laughed, "Seems like we have our crew then."

"You can't be serious? They're students!" Carolina said.

"You told me they were a resourceful and smart group, if she wants to help, let her." Emily kept walking, "Frankly, we need all the help we can get."

Carolina looked at the young girl, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Definitely. I want to do this."

"Then come with us," she said, and led the two students after Emily. Under her breath she muttered, "Stubborn girl... Going to get herself killed." Ajax heard her, and a small smile formed on his face.

**

* * *

December 18 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Will closed the door to the bathroom, and started the water. It only took a few minutes for the tub to fill, and that was his limit of backing out of this. He nervously avoided looking toward Kev as he pulled his shirt off. "Will, are you going to help me?"

He looked over his should when he heard his name, and instantly winced on the inside. Kev was trying to pull her clothes off, shifting her weight around in the wheelchair. "Sure, Kev," he answered, going to help her. He stripped her naked, and by that time the tub was full. He carefully picked her up, and set her in the water. She leaned back against the side as her casts floated on the surface.

He finished undressing, and got in next to her. He noticed she avoided looking at him while he got in. "Is it too hot?" He asked, trying to be casual about things.

"The water? No, no the water's fine..." She said, stuttering a bit. "But, you're rather attractive with your clothes off."

Will looked at the wall, "Oh, uh, thanks. You too... I mean... I haven't seen any other Jackals with their clothes off, so I don't really know... You're cute." He was equally as awkward as she was. They sat in silence for a while, only the occasional splash as the quietly washed themselves.

"Can you wash my back?" Kev asked suddenly.

Will finally turned to look at her, and she had her back to him, "Uh, yeah." He grabbed a wash cloth and gently rubbing it along her shoulder blades. "On one condition though."

She looked over her shoulder at him, "What?"

He smiled, "Wash mine afterward."

"Of course," she blushed, and looked back at the wall. Will ran the cloth all along her back, blushing as his hand slid down toward her ass. He could feel her muscles and spine, and realized just how much she trusted him to present herself so undefended. After a few minutes she spoke again, "Will, you don't need to wash everything twice... Once was good enough."

He blushed, and pulled his hand away, "Sorry."

She smiled, "I was enjoying it as well, but we can't spend all night in here. Now hand me the cloth." He gave it to her, and turned around. He felt her three fingers gently touch the middle of his back, and start to gently rub him. She moved slowly, taking her time, and occasionally her other hand would find it's way to gently touch his side.

Will sat there, his face red, and tried his best not to think about anything at all. When it started to get too awkward, he decided to say something. "Kev, I think that's good enough. You can-"

She cut him off, wrapping her arms around his chest. He felt her body press up against him. "I love you."

* * *

Nese put her drink down, and gracefully sat in a chair. She had a smile on her face, though it was forced. She had been trying to put on a show like she was enjoying herself, when she really just wanted to leave. She had told Yen that if she couldn't get away, that after a certain time she should invent some sort of problem to get her out, and that was still an hour away.

Vare sat across from her, a smug grin on his face. He obviously believed her lie, and thought that he had managed to improve his chances with her. "Are you enjoying your time on the shipyard, Nese?"

She nodded her head once, "It is an impressive facility, and this close to Human space must only make it that more important."

"We are the front most refit station for our ships, and we are ever growing. In a few short months we'll have our next docking port finished, and that's one more ship we can repair at a time." He was obviously proud of his accomplishments, and trying to show off his status and power.

"Yes, well, I will hopefully be able to understand Humans enough that this mindless violence will turn into a proper cleansing," she almost couldn't finish her sentence, her views on Humanity had changed so much since she met Will.

He laughed, "I hope your research is successful as well. While making our campaign easier is a great task, it would put me out of a job."

She laughed, "I did not mean to diminish your work, Vare. My apologies."

"What do you say that you give me than apology as a kiss?" He grinned. Nese had not expected him to be so forward all of a sudden, and she was speechless. He stood and moved to her chair, kneeling beside her, "Well, Nese?"

She slapped him, as hard as she could. "How dare you speak that way to me!" He sat there, his head still turned from the force of the slap. She stood, and quickly moved toward the door. "This is over, and if you ever try to force yourself on me with twisted words, I shall have you removed from your position."

Yen looked completely shocked, and barely recovered enough to follow Nese out of the room. She had to jog to keep up with her, "Priestess, was that really a wise choice?"

She growled, "At this point, I don't care if it was or not. He deserved it."

They walked back into their room, and found Will sitting out in the study area. He looked back at them, "Back so soon?"

Nese went straight into her room and sealed the door. Yen slowly walked over, "It did not end well."

"What happened?"

"He was, as expected, overly confident and tried to get her to kiss him. She slapped him, and we left."

"Bastard, I knew he was jerk. I'm going to go make sure she's okay," he jumped up and headed for her door, leaving Yen standing there. He knocked, "Nese... It's Will." He opened the door, and stepped inside. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at the floor. "Nese, are you okay?"

She sighed, "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's completely understandable," he said, slowly moving to sit next to her. "He's a jerk, sometimes they just need a good slap upside the head."

She shook her head, "In your culture, maybe. I should have maintained my composure, and declined with grace, continued the conversation, and then left at an appropriate time. I could get in a lot of trouble from this. I might loose my position, or even be declared as unfit for mating."

Will was surprised, "That seems overly harsh."

"It's the truth, I assaulted a warrior, and one of power even." Will wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. They sat there, before she eventually turned and pressed her face against his shoulder. He hugged her, and gently rubbed her back.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Bleep Bloop Achievement Unlocked: Two Cliffhangers in a Single Chapter 30GS - Seriously though, this chapter probably had the most back and forth on ideas and dialog than any chapter before it. Some of the things I came up with were so dark this would have needed an AO rating... So enjoy it, and use your imagine to come up with what it could have been. =3


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen  
****December 18 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

"I love you." Kev sat there hugging Will, letting her words hang in the air. When Will didn't reply, she let go, and slowly sat back down. "It hurts that I'm with you, but that I can't be near you."

He turned to her, "Kev... I'm just not comfortable with..." He tried to word it nicely.

"I'm an alien, I know. You don't feel anything toward me because I'm not Human like you."

"Kev, that's not true... I do feel-"

"What? Friendship? Is that all?" She sounded hurt.

He hugged her from behind, holding her against him, "If you would let me finish a sentence, I was going to say I'm not comfortable being in a relationship with you just yet because we're still under the watchful eyes of the Covenant. I was going to wait till we left."

Kev looked up at him, "Really?"

He smiled, "I like you a lot Kev, I really do."

"Then..."

"If you want, we can try."

She smiled, and turned in his arms to hug him back. "Will..."

He blushed, "How about we, uh... Get dressed first... This is a bit too much."

"But I like it." Kev said, laughing. "I guess I can settle for clothing." They finished up washing themselves, and drained the water. Will got Kev up, and once they were dry, he dressed her and himself. They headed into their room, where Will brought her into his bed with him.

He laid her next to him, and she gently cuddled up against him. "Comfortable? Am I hurting your legs?"

She smiled, "No, it's all good."

Will smiled back, "Good."

Their door opened suddenly, and Sol stood there. "Kev, I need to talk to you."

She sat up right, "Sol!"

"Will, leave. Now." Sol ordered, marching into the room. Will quickly jumped up and ran out, the door shutting behind him.

"What was that?" He asked himself, standing at the door. He decided to go sit in the study until they came out.

* * *

Sol stood looking at Kev while Will left. As soon as the door was closed, she sighed, "Kev, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I think I made a mistake."

Kev looked shocked, "A mistake?"

Sol sat next to her, "I've been giving Vare all the information on the Priestess' relationship with Will, and instead of using that information to save her from Will's influence, he's been trying to figure out if there was a way he could get her for his mate."

"We know."

"I overheard him earlier today though. He was talking with another high ranking Sangheili about the Priestess. He sounded like he had a way of taking her for himself, and ruining her as well," Sol explained. "I can't let him do anything to harm the Priestess."

Kev nodded, "Vare seems to be more trouble than you thought."

"Indeed so."

"So what do you need my help with?"

Sol looked rather pathetic as she forced the next sentence out, "Help me see Will like you do, and get him to help against Vare."

Kev was surprised, "You want to become friends with Will?"

She nodded, "I wish to try."

"I will help you then, on one condition."

"Anything."

Kev smiled, "Get a stick and help me itch my legs? I can't do it with these casts." Sol slowly shook her head, and went to find something that would fit down the cast.

* * *

**December 19 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Will had been holding Nese for several hours, and she had finally fallen asleep. He laid her down in her bed, and smiled. She looked so relaxed now that she was sleeping. "Sleep well Nese." He got up and headed back out to the study. He didn't see Sol anywhere, so he felt it was clear to enter his room.

Sol and Kev were still sitting together, after all these hours. "Hey."

Kev smiled, "Hey Will. Sorry, we forgot about you."

"Yeah, Nese's back by the way... Things didn't go well with Vare." He said. "What have you been up to?"

The two looked at each other, "Sol has something to say."

Sol stood, "I want to apologize for the way I've been treating you. It was unfair of me to treat you like the enemy when you are not."

Will looked confused, "Did I miss something?"

"I... I'm sorry, and I want your help with Vare."

"Of course. That bastard shouldn't be allowed anywhere near Nese." Will smiled, "Of course I'll help you."

Sol looked relieved, "Thank the Forerunners. I was afraid you would not want to help me. Kev said you would, but after the way I treated you..."

"You were just doing what you thought best, I understand Sol. And I'm glad you're willing to try being friends." Will sat with Kev, "How are you doing Kev?"

She smiled, and leaned against him, "Good. I told Sol about us, and she only has one thing to say about it."

Sol sat on the other side of Kev, "If Nese wants to enter a relationship with you, I ask that you do your best to serve her as well."

Will laughed, "You want me to be in a relationship with both of them? Okay, I guess. What makes you think Nese wants me?"

The two laughed to themselves, "Just a feeling Will."

He eventually laughed with them, and the three laid back on the bed, and talked until they finally fell asleep.

* * *

Will woke up several hours later, well into the morning. Kev and Sol were gone, and the room was quiet. He got up, threw on some clean clothes, and headed to the guards room for breakfast. Sol was standing, cooking, with Kev and Yen sitting at the table. He smiled, "Morning."

The three turned and smiled. "You're up, finally," Sol said, grinning. "Sit down, I'm almost done."

He sat next to Kev, and smiled, "Sleep well?"

She laughed, "Since I was next to you, it was the best."

He blushed, which made Yen laugh, "I heard all about it. Congratulations you two."

Kev smiled, "Thanks Yen. Let me know if you want to borrow him, I can confirm he's extremely comfortable to sleep on." They all laughed, and Will just smiled. Life had taken a turn for the better now that everyone was getting along again. He felt like life here might not be all that bad.

* * *

Nese woke to an empty room, completely silent except for her own breathing. She slowly pulled herself up. She had fallen asleep in her formal robes, and they looked terrible. She pulled them off, leaving them in a heap on the floor, and found something simpler to wear. She looked at herself in the mirror, she had no smile, no emotion at all.

She entered her private bath and freshened herself up, trying to wash away all the memories of last night. Her computer terminal beeped at her. She slowly walked over, and looked at the simple text message that had appeared, "Either become my mate, or stay locked up. If you try to do anything I'll bring you down as the heretic you are." It was signed by Vare.

A sigh escaped her mandibles, and she sat back down on her bed. She didn't know for certain, but her feeling was that he knew she was starting to doubt the Covenant's belief. Flopping back on the bed, she uttered a small cry. Nese was actually afraid of what they might do to her if he turned her over as a heretic. She wished Will was here to comfort her again, he had actually helped her to calm down and relax last night. She curled up, and laid there until she fell asleep again.

* * *

**December 22 2536, Sargasso**

Jacquelyn stood looking at a large map. The Covenant movements had become predictable as they started to glass the rest of the planet. Everyone was trying to finish the evacuation. Most of the surviving citizens had already left, though only a few ships made it past the Covenant. She was trying to see a pattern the base A.I. had missed when it was making escape vectors.

She sighed, and sat back down on a stool she had dragged over. Ajax walked in the room, "Any luck?"

"Not that I can see. But I've never done this before, I'm not even sure I know what I'm looking for," she admitted, not taking her eyes off the shifting dots that represented the Covenant.

Ajax stood beside her and quoted what Emily had said earlier, "Be creative and let your imagination rule over logic." He laughed, "Doesn't sound very comforting coming from someone who works for naval intelligence."

She sighed again, "Do you see anything?"

"Just a bunch of dots moving around randomly," he replied.

She looked at him, "It's not random, they're following a carefully constructed pattern to cover the entire surface in the least amount of time." He looked confused. "Look, here, this ship will make a 23 degree turn to port, and this ship coming in from the south will come up right to it and their close off this area." She pointed to two ships, and over the next minute they followed the path she laid out.

Ajax was impressed. "You can see that?"

"Yeah, I thought it was kind of obvious. I've just been watching them for a long time I guess." She turned back to the screen. "I'm starting to think I understand this, but I still don't see any better holes in their coverage."

"Then don't look for the holes, look for times when a group of ships will all be together," Ajax said. "You can predict that can't you?"

Jacquelyn looked at the screen, her mind racing ahead of the ships, trying to visualize where they would all be. She jumped up, "Ajax you're a genius!" She started typing her predictions into the computer, trying to simulate where they would be.

Emily and Carolina watched from the across the room, smiling to each other. "Told you they were good," Emily said. "They'll make fine ONI officers in the future."

Carolina grinned, 'They'd make fine officers right now."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Wow, 15 chapters already. I don't really believe that we're this far already... Seems unreal... Also, sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than usual (only by 300 words or so), been having computer problems. Anyway, things are turning around for everyone it seems. I wonder how this is going to impact events? Hehehe...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen  
****December 22 2536, Sargasso**

Jacquelyn stood to the side as Carolina and Emily read over her work. They nodded, "This is impressive."

Carolina smiled, "Good work, Jacquelyn."

The young girl smiled, "So does this work?"

Emily nodded, "This should. We'll leave at 2200 hours, make sure you're both ready to go." Ajax and Jacquelyn nodded, and headed off to get their bags of supplies. She turned to her sister, "They're bright."

"You doubted them?"

"For a bit. It's my job."

Carolina touched a hand to her sisters shoulder, "I know, but these two have been so even-headed in this crisis that I couldn't help but admire their strength."

"We should go get ready as well."

* * *

"Strapped in?" Emily asked. The four of them were sitting on the bridge of a small ONI ship. Ajax sat up front at Navigation, Jacquelyn was on Operations, and Carolina was sitting at Communications, though she had her back to the console.

Everyone nodded, they all looked somewhat afraid. Everything was riding on Jacquelyn's calculations about where the Covenant would be. "Ajax, take us up, and follow the flight path."

"Aye ma'am." He said, and tapped at his controls, typing out the instructions to the engines. He had only taken a few minutes to familiarize himself with the controls, but the take off was smooth and steady. This kid was better than most Lieutenants.

"Easy Ajax, nice and slow," Carolina said from her seat across the room. "No need to rush."

Jacquelyn was watching the sensor readings, "So far they're right where I predicted. Target distance in 40 seconds."

"We're almost there, 30 seconds," Ajax reported.

Carolina watched the two students take control of the ship, and work together to time their escape. "Their not students anymore..." She thought to herself, with a smile growing on her face.

* * *

**December 20 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Nese awoke from her nap with a cold shiver. Vare's threat was still fresh in her mind, and it prevented her from even getting out of bed. She hadn't planned for this, she didn't even know what to do to get out of it. Things were complicated, and if she made even one wrong step she would be brought before the Prophets as a heretic, raped and killed for the enjoyment of the entire Covenant.

She pulled the sheets of her bed up over her, and quickly stripped off all her clothing, throwing it to the floor. She laid naked, the sheets drawn to her neck, and stared up at the ceiling of the room. It felt fantastic, like all her worries and concerns were melting away. She closed her eyes, and gently shifted her body, feeling her soft sheets against her skin.

Before she could completely relax, Vare's grin suddenly appeared in her mind. Grinning because he won, he would get his way eventually. Her eyes popped open, and she shuddered. "No," she whispered, curling back up into a ball. She held her legs against her chest, and pulled the covers completely over her head. She would hide, for as long as she could, until someone came to save her.

* * *

Will grinned as he wheeled Kev back into their room. Breakfast had been loud and joyous as Sol rejoined the group. Now that she wasn't against Will, she was just as interesting to talk to as Kev and Yen were. "So, what are we going to do for the rest of today Kev?"

She looked up at him, "Why don't you teach me about Human relationships, I'm curious."

They entered their room, letting the door close, "Sure thing." He wheeled her to his bed, and gently laid her down. He pushed the wheelchair back, and climbed in with her. "Now, what do you want to know?" He laid behind her, spooning her.

She snuggled against him, "What sort of things do Humans in a relationship do? Wait, first how do Human relationships work?"

He smiled, "Well, two people get together and decide they like each other, and one of them asks the other one out. If it's a guy then he's your boyfriend, or a girlfriend for a girl." He leaned down and kissed the side of her head, "That makes you my girlfriend."

She smiled, "Boy-friend? Such a simple term."

He laughed, "Yeah, well, it's tradition. After a while, someone will decide to make the relationship official, and then they propose marriage. If the other person accepts, they hold a ceremony, and by law they are a couple."

"A ceremony?"

"A big party, where everyone dressed up. It's another traditional thing."

Kev turned so she was facing him, and wrapped her arms around him, "Sounds very... Human."

Will laughed again, hugging her. "Yeah it does. What about-" The door opened, and in walked Sol and Yen. "What's going on?"

"We need your help Will, now." Sol moved over, and pulled Kev away from him. Yen wheeled the wheelchair over, and they place the resisting Kev into it. "Come with us, Nese's in trouble."

He jumped up, and the four of them moved to the door into Nese's room. It had been opened, but the lights were off inside. There was a large lump in the bed, under the sheets. "She won't respond to us."

Will stepped into the room. "She okay?"

"We don't know... We thought it would be best you came in, you have more experience with medical things than we have ever had," Yen said. The three of them closed the door, sealing Will in the near pitch-black with the lump that was Nese.

He slowly approached the bed, "Nese? It's Will... Are you okay?"

She lump stirred, "Will?" Her voice was quiet, and somber. It lacked her usual emotion, even compared to last night.

He sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm here." His eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness of the room. He could see Nese's figure under the sheets, she was curled up in a sort of fetal position.

She sat up, pulling the sheets from off her head. As it fell to her lap, Will instantly blushed. She was naked under the sheets, and her chest was now in clear view. "Will..." She reached out and grabbed him, pulling herself toward him. Her head fell into his lap, "I'm... afraid."

"Of what?" He asked, trying to look her in the eyes and not the chest.

She was almost crying, "Vare. He could brand me a traitor, a heretic, he has enough proof. I would be killed."

Will pulled her upright, and hugged her. "It's okay Nese. We won't let him do anything to you."

She squeezed him so tightly that he thought he was going to die. "Will..." He forced a smile, and laid her back in bed, pulling the sheets up over her chest. As he moved to sit on the edge she grabbed, "Stay with me, close."

He nodded, "Okay, I can-" Before he finished his sentence she used her superior strength and pulled him down next to her. She rolled onto her side, and hugged him again. "Nese, I really don't-" Again cutting him off mid sentence, she pulled the sheets up, briefly exposing her entire nude body to him, and pulled them up over them both.

"Okay... Here." Will pulled her head to his chest, and gently rubbed the top of her head. "Better?"

Her eyes almost instantly closed, "Will... Thank you."

"Of course."

* * *

She had fallen asleep, taking a short nap cuddling with Will. The more she dreamt, the more she held him and cuddled. He was sure that if he had been naked as well, they're actions would probably be considering having sex at this point. He had never been so glad he was wearing pants in his entire life.

As she stirred slightly, he smiled, "Morning sleepy."

She looked up at him, "Will?"

"You took a nap."

She laid her head back down, "I needed it."

"You seem much more conscious than when I came in."

"I don't remember you coming in at all," she admitted. "But I do remember feeling very safe and comfortable."

He blushed, "Do you remember that you're naked under the sheets?"

"Am I?" She pulled up the sheet to look at her body. "So I am. You've seen me?"

"Wasn't on purpose I swear."

She laughed, "Don't worry Will, I don't blame you for anything." Her smile faded, "However, there is a social custom I regret to inform you of."

"Custom?"

"Women are to keep their bodies covered from males, in all but sexual intercourse."

He looked at her, "Does that mean?"

"You must either be a man and satisfy me, or be killed." After a pause she started laughing. "I'm just teasing you Will."

"What? You mean we aren't... I'm not... What?" Will was confused, and relieved all at the same time. "Don't do that sort of stuff to me. I thought you were serious."

She laughed, "I was somewhat serious. Our culture frowns upon women letting men see them naked, but as you're a good friend and not of my species, I see no harm."

He blushed, "Well, you may not see any harm, but from my perspective it's having a pretty strong effect."

"Oh?" She looked at him with a small grin, "Do tell."

He cleared his throat, "Talking to your face and not... Anywhere else... Is taking quite the toll on me. I can hardly keep my own thoughts in order."

She laughed, "Oh Will. Such an honest young man." She sat up, and let the sheets fall to her lap. "Do you like what you see?"

Will's eye scanned her body on their own. He winced, as his gaze lingered on her small round breasts, and soft stomach. "Uhhh... Yeah..."

She got up, and straddled him, sitting right above his crotch. "And this?" She leaned back, showing off more of her body.

"Yeah..." Will's face was a bright red now. "Nese... Can you... Not do this..."

"But you're enjoying it so much," she countered, leaning forward this time, laying on him, her chest pressed against his. "How could you ask that when you're so clearly enjoying it?"

He couldn't form the words to argue, so instead he pushed her off, pulled the sheets up, and got out of her bed. "I was just trying to comfort you, and instead you get all weird and sexual."

"Will, I-"

"I don't... I can't handle this."

"Will, please don't-"

He headed for the door, "Sorry Nese."

"Will!" He stopped, and looked back at her. She had stood, and was putting on her usual robe. "Will... Sorry. It was keeping my mind off of all the things that have happened. I'm sorry I took it too far... I really need your company right now."

He smiled, and walked back over to her, giving her a hug. "Okay... I'll stay."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this is late. School got really busy before the break, and lots of stuff has been going on. I'm making a Let's Play video serious on YouTube, and I had a long car trip yesterday coming home from school. Next week will be out on Tuesday like it should be. See you then!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen  
****December 28 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Will stood around the study, pacing awkwardly. A lot had happened in the past eight days, some things he didn't understand completely, and some things he understood completely. He was unsure of where he stood, but he had a feeling he was starting to loose the respect and love of his 'captors.' A glance at the large burn marks on the walls of the study were proof that he had made mistakes that had had dire circumstances.

Nese quickly walked out of his room and headed into her room without looking at Will. He ignored the small pang of regret in his chest, and focused on who came out of the room behind her. Sol and Yen were supporting Kev, who had just had her casts removed. She was now fully healed, if a bit shaky on her legs. He smiled, but kept his distance.

Sol cast a glare to Will, but Kev smiled. "I'm walking again," she said as they approached him.

"No one said you wouldn't, we all knew you'd recover."

"Yen, can you help Kev?" Sol asked, cutting off any further conversation.

Yen nodded, and pulled Kev away, leaving Sol and Will standing at odds. "Okay, I surrender willingly. I screwed up."

"You almost cost the lives of everyone here, that's more than just screwing up." Sol stepped aside, and let Will walk into his room. It looked very different than it had the day before. They had removed Kev's bed, and all signs of comfort. Will's bed was now just a mat on the floor with a blanket, and there was a simple toilet in the far corner. Most importantly, the door had been replaced with a large forcefield generator.

Will walked in, and turned to face Sol. She tapped a control on the wall and the forcefield snapped into place. "As decided by Priestess Nese 'Enoum, the prisoner will spend the next 30 local days alone, in complete solitude." She tapped another icon, and the forcefield became opaque, a solid blue-purple color similar to his walls. All sounds from the outside were soon muffled, and he was alone with his thoughts.

He faced the forcefield for a moment, before leaning against the wall, slowly sliding down till he was sitting. "Well, looks like I've got some time to kill." He leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling, trying to figure out how he would cope with 30 days of being alone.

* * *

**Five Days Ago  
****December 23 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Nese laughed, "How did you manage to get that to happen?"

Will was grinning, "I broke into the janitorial closet and rigged it, but I didn't realized she was on cleaning duty that day. I meant it for my Lieutenant who was going to open the door later that day."

"I would scream if something like that fell on me if I opened a closet," she laughed again. "You and your friends did this to each other all the time?"

He leaned up, "Before I was transferred, yeah. You have to keep yourself entertained somehow."

Nese laid down next to him, and sighed, "You don't have to spend all this time with me, Will."

"You asked me to."

"I did?"

He smiled, "Yeah, you did, and you got all upset when I tried to leave."

"Then I guess you have to stay a while."

Before he could reply, his stomach gave a huge growl. It was almost time for dinner, and Will had skipped lunch to spend time with Nese. "Do you mind if I go get some food?"

She sat up, "Yes, I'll be fine for a little while."

Will smiled, and got up, "Be back in a bit." He left the room for the first time all day, and headed over to the source of the delicious smells. Everyone was gathered and eating, they paused as he came in. "Any left for me?"

Sol pointed to a large pot, and Will went to help himself. Kev didn't look up as he sat next to her. Will started eating, finding the situation a little odd. He smiled at Kev and everyone else, the simply ignored him.

"What's going on?" He asked. "What it is?"

Sol cleared her throat, "You've been spending a lot of time with Nese."

He nodded, "Yeah, she's upset about the whole Vare situation, I've been trying to help her get through it."

"Kev says you didn't return to your room last night." Everyone had stopped eating and was watching him.

He suddenly felt that they were all glaring at him, judging him. Even the quiet Jel and Dol were glaring at him. "Nese wouldn't let me leave, and eventually I fell asleep. There was nothing going on."

"That's not the problem Will." Sol looked at Kev, "Someone else usually sleeps with you."

He looked at Kev as well. Her eyes had a sadness to them. "Oh... Kev, I..." He didn't know what to say. He had honestly forgotten about her with all the stuff he had been doing for Nese.

"I thought you liked me Will."

"I do, but I also want to help Nese."

Kev pushed herself away from the table. "Very well. I shall continue to wait for you." She wheeled herself away, headed back for their room. Will looked at all the rest who were staring at him, before getting up and following her out.

Nese was standing in the study, directly in front of Kev. The two were simply looking at each other. Kev with a slight hint of anger, and Nese with sadness. Will approached them, "Kev, I'm sorry. Nese-"

"Will!" Nese ran over to him and squeezed him in a hug. Kev turned to look at them. "I know I said you could go, but as soon as you left-"

"Nese, I'm sorry. But I really need to talk with Kev."

"But Will-"

"Nese." He said firmly. "Please, will you just-" She cut him off by pressing her face against his. He could feel her mandibles moving against his lips and he instantly realized what she was doing; she had kissed him.

They sat there for a moment, before Nese pulled away. "Will... I..." She stepped away, looking terrified at what she had done. Kev's face was blank, but her eyes were filled with so much emotion it was hard to tell what was running through her mind.

Nese ran back into her room, and sealed the door shut. Kev turned and wheeled herself into their room, and similarly sealed the door shut. Will stood there, completely confused as to what had happened. Nese had obviously developed feelings for him in the past few days, one which she wasn't sure what to do with. At the same time, Kev had grown angry at him for spending time with Nese and ignoring her, and now she had seen Nese express her feelings.

He looked at the two doors, both sealed with red light. A soft voice from behind him made him turn around, "Looks like trouble." It was Yen.

Will looked back at the doors, "It is trouble. I'm not sure what to do."

She walked over, and gently grabbed his arm, "Come finish eating, we'll help you straighten everything out tomorrow. For now let's just let them calm down on their own."

He followed her, and rejoined the group at the table.

* * *

**December 22 2536, UNSC _Montpelier_**

"We're leaving the atmosphere," Ajax said, completely calm.

Jacquelyn sounded a little less calm, "Two Covenant ships breaking formation and headed our way."

Emily grinned, "Of course they are. Chaos, bring the ship into Active Mode."

An artificial intelligence appeared on the console next to Jacquelyn, making the young girl jump. It looked like a young woman wearing some sort of old Earth robe, possibly Greek or Roman symbols ran long the length of the robe. Her somewhat long hair moved about without regard to gravity, like she was underwater, and her face had an almost permanent grin. She looked, as her name implied, very chaotic. "Right away, full power to all systems. It's so wonderful to be back, and I see we have friends."

"Both inside and outside, I know. Power up the slipspace drive, calculate a course for us please."

"Before or after I destroy the Covenant," she laughed a half-crazed laugh. Everyone except Emily looked slightly worried that this AI was controlling their ship. "Exit course calculated, and sent to the cute boy at the helm."

Ajax nodded, "Right, got them. Thanks... Chaos." He typed some commands, "Course laid in, 4 minutes till we're far enough away and the slipspace drive is charged."

Emily turned to Jacquelyn, "Status on the Covenant?"

"Another ship has turned to follow, but they won't catch us unless they also jump to slipstream," she reported.

"We should stay and burn them all," Chaos said, her grin going wide her. "I've had some new ideas about how to face multiple Covenant ships that would make your ass cry for mercy just watching me."

Emily cleared her throat, "You'll have to forgive Chaos, she's a little excitable about her job."

"Which is what, exactly?" Carolina asked. "Being crazy?"

"She's my... Special Assignment you can say. ONI has been experimenting with artificial intelligence that has had some... Personality alterations." Emily looked at the AI, who was still grinning. "Chaos here has no sense of moral right and wrong. She simply does and says what she wants, regardless of how we feel. Several have said she seems too soulless to serve with Humans."

Chaos laughed, "Right, wrong, what does it matter in the end. As long as the job gets done, and I have some fun, it's a good day."

Jacquelyn looked a bit worried, "And... How much of the ship does she control?"

"All of our secondary systems, and the non-essential primary systems. Everything on the bridge that we can control, she can't. That's how we can operate the ship with just us four on board." Emily smiled, "She may seem strange and wild at first, but give her some time, you'll grow to like her."

Carolina gave a weak smile, "Right... Of course we will."

Chaos turned to her, "What, sister Ward doesn't like me?"

"Just... Not entirely comfortable putting my life in your hands yet."

"Good, you should never feel comfortable putting your life in anyone else's hands. Because they might take that life and squeeze it until it dies." She laughed again, her hologram fading away as she did.

Ajax made some minor course corrections to help gain a bit of velocity using the planet's gravity, "Well. That was interesting."

"Just get us out of here Ajax. We can talk about her more later," Emily ordered. The minutes slowly pasted, and eventually Ajax announced they were ready. Emily gave the command, and the ship shuttered as it moved into the slipsteam.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Whoa! What just happened? Did I... Yeah, I did. And here you people thought this was going to turn into a nice romance story with sex and love. Hahahahahahahaha!

On a more serious note, follow me on twitter (at)Paulaelia if you want updates and the occasional sneak peek / spoiler and just general awesome stuff by me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen  
****December 28 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Will suddenly woke up. He was slumped over on the floor of his new cell. He must have passed out while sitting there. "Food?" He said aloud seeing a small tray by the forcefield. His voice seemed to hang in the air, as if the silence was holding it still.

He tried to ignore the feeling, and got up to examine his meal. It was a very small portion of what looked like leftovers. It was cold too, and they didn't give him a drink or silverware. He slowly picked up the slimy food and ate it, leaving the tray where it was. He sat on his bed mat. "Fine mess you've gotten yourself into William."

He almost answered himself, but realized that he didn't want to start down that path. At least, not on the first day of his solitude anyway. He pulled the blanket over him as he laid back, and decided for now the best course of action would be to sleep as much as possible, and while awake try to keep himself occupied.

**

* * *

Four Days Ago  
****December 24 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Neither Kev or Nese had unlocked their doors, so Will ended up camping out in the study room for a night. Yen and Sol were trying to help him, but it was obvious they thought he deserved it. He agreed with them for the most part. He sighed, sitting in a chair. Lunch was over, and the two still hadn't unlocked their doors.

Yen sat across from him, "Still nothing?"

"How am I supposed to apologize to them if they won't even let me in?" He asked rhetorically. "I'll just wait I guess. How are you doing Yen?"

She leaned back, "Still looking for a replacement position here on the station, but it looks like I may have to transfer somewhere."

"You're leaving?"

"Kev's legs are almost healed, which means my time here will be over," she explained.

Will looked kind of sad, "She'll still need to go through physical therapy to fully recover. So you won't be leaving right away. And I'm sure Nese could let you-"

"I already talked to her. As soon as Kev is back to normal, I will be dismissed." She smiled, "Thanks, I will miss being here."

Will sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Things have gotten pretty crazy around here haven't they?"

"Could be worse though. Vare could have followed through on his threat. Kev's legs could have been so badly broken they never would have healed." Yen nodded, "This isn't terrible if you consider how it could have been."

"Are you always that pessimistic, or just around me?"

"Just around you," she laughed. He smiled, "There you go, a smile."

He sat up again, "Am I really that depressed?"

"You looked it." She stood up, "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be ready to talk soon." She walked off, leaving him alone. He looked between the two locked doors and sighed again.

**

* * *

December 25 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Will had Sol unlock the door to his room right before lunch. Kev still hadn't left the room, and by now she needed food. He had a plate of food, and slowly entered the room. Kev was curled up in his bed, with her back turned to him. "Kev... You need to eat."

She didn't reply, so he moved over to her side. "Kev, I'm sorry. I had no idea Nese felt that way about me, and I'm sorry I've been ignoring you." He set the food down on the floor, and gently gave her an awkward sideways hug. "Sorry Kev."

After he held her for a moment she turned to face him. "Will..." Her voice was quiet, and hard to hear.

He picked up the water he had brought and helped her drink some. "Here, I have food too. You nearly killed yourself Kev. What were you thinking?" He let her drink in tiny sips, and slowly fed her some food.

After a while she sat up, and looked down at him, "Will... Sorry."

He sat on the bed next to her, "It was my fault, I should have done more-"

"Will, Nese still needs you right?"

He looked down at the floor. "She's been locked up just as long as you have. Sol was going to go see her. They think it's best that we be kept apart until this situation is more... Stable."

"What situation?"

"Vare dropped by last night, wanting to see Nese. Sol made up an excuse, and Yen walked in with a weapon at just the right moment. But I don't think he was too happy, with Sol or with Nese." Will said, he had watched the scene unfold from the study.

Kev leaned against him, her breathing becoming heavy. "I thought that I might die laying in here."

Will wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I wouldn't let that happen."

"It took you long enough to stop me."

"I had to convince Sol to unlock the door, which meant she had to be convinced you weren't going to open it yourself," he said with a grin. Kev laughed, she knew exactly what he meant. Sol wasn't about to be told what to do by anyone other than Nese.

Kev slowly started to eat more of the food, and Will sat there and held her while she ate. He smiled as her body started to warm up, and she looked more awake. She took larger and larger bites until it was all gone, at which point she started to get up. He helped her into her wheelchair, and pushed her out into the study to check on Nese.

**

* * *

December 29 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Will awoke to a very quite, but very strange, noise. He opened his eyes, and looked around. His room was dark and slightly colder than usual. He walked to the forcefield and tried to peer through. Nothing. The sound was coming from outside the room, which would make it a very loud sound to get through the walls.

He decided that whatever might be going on, he was no longer a part of it. He started to do some situps. Memories of his dream came back to him. Him and Kev together, down on a planet with large green fields and bright blue skies. She stood on fully healed legs, and they could be together without anything, not even a war, to worry them.

He laughed, out loud, at how ridiculous that was. This war would only end when the Covenant had killed all the Humans, or when the Humans gave up and fled the galaxy. There would be no peace between species, they would never get along like he got along with them. On a personal level they might be able to find common ground, but as a group their societies were too different.

Will stopped, mid-sit up. When had he stopped thinking of himself as a Human? He considered them a side in the war like the Covenant, and not as his people. Had he been away from other Humans for so long he was starting to forget his bonds, his relationships, his blood?

"No... I'm still a human. I've just been removed from the war, so I can see everything objectively," he answered himself out loud, shaking his head. He moved on to push-ups, and then jogging in place, and every other exercise he could think of to do. He wanted to tire himself out so he might be able to nap.

**

* * *

December 25 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Will and Kev entered the study. Sol was just coming out of Nese's room and she didn't look happy. "What's wrong?" Will asked.

She looked up, "Kev, you're up."

Kev nodded, "I apologize for my behavior. What of Nese?"

"She wishes to remain in her room for now. I can not explain any further at her request."

"Oh," Will said. "As long as she's okay then I guess we'll wait."

**

* * *

December 29 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Will's exercises were interrupted by the deck suddenly shaking. He leaned against the wall to remain upright during the few seconds that the gravity fluctuated. He stood there, no one opened the forcefield to see if he was okay, and there was no further shaking, so he decided whatever it was wasn't important.

* * *

Nese gently picked herself up off the ground, with Sol's help. She and her five Kig-yar companions were greeting the arrival of Fleet Master Mawo 'Plosee, a very respected Sangheili who commanded a small task force which had hunted down several key Human command ships. Vare 'Toralee swore loudly. "What was that?"

A minor Sangheili moved to a nearby console, "An accident in repair bay one, a massive depressurization from the ship while hull reconstruction was in progress."

Mawo looked at Vare, "Sounds somewhat serious."

Vare bowed, "Forgive me, Fleet Master. I have to attend to this situation. I shall leave you to Priestess Nese 'Enoum." He ran off with most of the Elites in the docking bay.

Nese brushed herself off, and bowed, "Fleet Master."

He grinned, "Hello again, Priestess."

She smiled, "It has been a while, you were but an Ultra last time we met, were you not?"

He nodded, "You have a good memory."

She turned, gesturing to the door, "Shall we talk somewhere more comfortable?"

He laughed, "Last time we met it was an honor to speak to you at all, if I knew I would be treated so kindly I would have found you long before now." She laughed with him, seeing that unlike Vare he had no ill intent with his statement.

They walked through the shipyard, surrounded by Sol and the others. Nese listened to him talk about his latest victory, before he started asking her questions about what she was working on. "You are studying Humanity?"

"Finding their weaknesses, and how better we can break their resolve." She said. "I am also trying to understand them on a one-to-one basis. How the individual Human thinks and acts."

He nodded, "A difficult task."

"It has it's challenges, but I find it rather rewarding."

"Rewarding?" He asked. A sudden smile came to his face, "Do explain, Priestess."

She cleared her throat, suddenly wishing she had been a little less than truthful. "Well, the more I learn about Humans the more I realize that on a personal level, we are all very similar."

"Similar to us?"

"Not just us. Similar to the Kig-yar, similar to the Unggoy. To all other sentient life I have met." She blushed a bit, "They are capable of everything we are, within the tolerance of their physical limitations."

He still had a smile on his face, "If I were anyone else I might declare you a Heretic, Priestess. You say some very radical things. However, I have closely studied my targets as well. I think I agree with you. We are under estimating them, which is why they continue to resist us."

Nese stopped, they were about to walk into her study. "Before we continue, I must... Warn you."

"Yes, Priestess?" He stopped, not turning to look at her.

"I have in my keep a Human subject which I have been studying."

"Naturally."

"We have had some troubles in the past, and I just wanted to make sure-"

"I wouldn't kill him on sight? I would never think of it. He is part of your assigned task, and I shall leave him to you." Mawo smiled again. "I would like the chance to meet him before I depart though."

Nese nodded, "We can arrange something."

**

* * *

****Author's Notes: **Holy. Balls. It has been far too long. I am so sorry everyone, I hope you all don't hate me for taking so long. My life has just been a total crazy house lately, and even when I had time to sit and write, my brain was all over the place. Anyway, it's here. And guess what? There will be more next week! I'm going to try to start a second story sometime in January... I have another Halo Fanfic I've wanted to write and post, but I'm also tossing around some other ideas. PM me if you have suggestions, or post on my forums.

Anyway, it's good to be back!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen  
****December 29 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Nese sat in her chair in the study. Across from her, Mawo took the seat Will usually sat in. He smiled, looking around. Due to the shaking, some stuff had fallen from the tables. Sol and the others were slowly tidying up, making sure that they didn't look over at Mawo or Nese.

"I see you have the best room on this station," he said.

Nese smiled back, "Due to the nature of my work I needed a large, self-sufficient room. I'm sure your quarters will be much better."

He laughed, "Oh I don't mind so much. I didn't become a Fleet Master for the special treatment. I'm just doing what I do best."

"That's a very rare attitude among our people."

"That it is." He looked over toward Will's cell. "I take it that is the Human's cell?"

Nese nodded, "Due to some recent events he has been confined to cell."

"Causing trouble?"

"You could say that. He nearly got me killed." Nese looked over to Sol and Kev, who had both stopped and looked at her at the mention of the event. "But that's another matter all together."

Mawo stood, "I'd like to meet him now."

"Now? Surely later would-"

"Right now." He started walking over there. "Kig-yar, disable this forcefield."

Sol looked to Nese, who after a short pause gave a small nod. She walked over, "Yes Fleet Master." A few taps of the control panel and the forcefield dropped, exposing Will. He stretching his arms and slowly stopped when he realized the shield had vanished.

Mawo stepped forward into the room, "I am Fleet Master Mawo 'Plosee. What is your name, Human?"

Will glanced at Sol, who simply turned away. So they weren't in on whatever Mawo was doing. He stepped forward as well. "Sergeant William Ward, UNSC Marines."

"How long have you been here, Sergeant?"

"Here as in... This room? Or under Priestess 'Enoum's captivity?"

Mawo grinned, "I think I like you Human."

"I'm honored Fleet Master. Though I have to admit, I am confused as to why someone of your status is hanging around such a dismal shipyard."

"What do you mean?" Mawo asked.

Will smiled a bit, "I mean if I had a few squads of Marines, I could easily take control of this facility. I'm not allowed out of these rooms and I already know more than enough to cause some serious trouble on board. Not to mention Vare 'Toralee has some serious anger issues, a few special words said to him and he looses himself in rage. Someone like that would never be in command of such an important facility in the UNSC."

Mawo laughed, "You know this from experience then?"

"Maybe I do."

"And the fact that you are unharmed is impressive."

Will walked over to him, so they were a normal distance apart. He held out his hand, "My friends call me Will."

"Mawo," the Fleet Master answered, grabbing his hand. "Of all the Humans I've met, you are certainly one of the most interesting."

Will laughed, pulling his hand back, "You haven't seen anything yet." Mawo laughed as well, and Nese simply sighed. Somehow she had known this was going to happen.

* * *

Nese slowly returned to her room. She had spent the past few hours with Mawo, showing him the facility, and while it had been enjoyable she was worn out. Vare had made an appearance only once, to apologize for leaving because of the emergency. He didn't stay long, and Sol had her weapon loosely pointed in his direction the entire time he was in the room.

She sighed, and Sol walked over, "I don't think you made the right choice telling the Fleet Master about our current situation."

"After seeing you point your gun at Vare, I had to tell him," she replied. "If I didn't he would be suspicious of us. We need allies, we seem to be running out of them."

Sol nodded slightly, "What of Will then? Mawo will want him released."

Nese sighed again, "So he will. Very well, if Mawo orders me to release him I will. Otherwise he stays."

"If I may, Priestess?" Nese nodded. "We think that while what he did was stupid and put us all in a lot of trouble, it was the right thing to do. He can continue to stay locked up, however I think you owe him thanks. He did save your life."

"Thanks... I will show him my appreciation once things settle down. Right now the last thing we need is to make things more complicated." Nese moved to her bed, "For now I am just going to get some rest. See you in the morning Sol."

**

* * *

One Day Before Will's Confinement  
****December 27 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Will sat with Kev eating lunch when Nese walked in. She didn't look at Will at all. All the guards bowed to her. She smiled, grabbed her own lunch, and left. Sol quickly followed. "I'm worried about her," Kev commented. "She stays in her room so much these days."

Will nodded, "She's got her own problems, and it's best if she works them out at her own pace."

Yen came running into the room, "Vare 'Toralee is here to see Nese, I need help. Now." Will instantly jumped up, and pushed Kev out into the main room. Vare was standing there, an angry glare on his face.

"Priestess 'Enoum!" He called out. "I need a word with you."

Yen and Sol were standing in front of him, blocking his path to Nese's room. "Dock Master, please. She does not want to be disturbed right now." Sol said, trying to remain polite.

"Don't give me that, Kig-yar! Let me through!" He tried to push past Sol.

Will ran over, and pushed him back. It wasn't much, but Vare noticed. "Human... Did you just touch me?"

Will stood strong, "Sol said the Priestess doesn't want any visitors. You have no right to ignore that."

"I am Dock Master of this Facility!" Vare shouted.

"And she has no interest in seeing you!" Will shouted back. Everyone was silent, looking at Vare for his reaction. No one moved or said anything for several seconds. Will finally spoke again, "You should leave."

Sol stepped back in front of Vare, "Dock Master, at the Priestess' request we ask that you take your leave."

Just then the door to Nese's room opened, with her standing right there. Vare growled, "Priestess!" He pushed past Sol again and ran toward her. "You will be mine!" Will jumped him, and the two of them fell to the floor.

"Priestess, out of the way!" Jel and Dov quickly drew weapons and pulled Nese back towards Kev. Sol pulled her plasma pistol out, and pointed it at where Will and Vare laid. "Dock Master, I ask you one more time. Leave now or we will use force."

He pushed Will away, and growled, "You pointing a weapon at me? You better intend to use-" Before he finished his thought Sol fired once. The bolt flying just a hair's width to the side of Vare's head and impacting the wall, leaving a burn mark.

Sol growled, "I missed on purpose, the next shot will kill you instantly. Now. Leave."

He stood, and slowly walked toward her. "You should have killed me with the first shot!"

Sol took a step backward, "Dock Master!" Before she could give him a warning again, Will tackled him from behind. They again slid across the floor, ending up in the middle of the room. "Will!"

Will moved away before Vare could hurt him, "He wants us to attack him, it'll be his excuse. Let me handle this, I can take the blame!"

"Will, he'll kill you!" Kev called to him, slowly wheeling herself toward him.

"No he won't, because then he'll be in trouble with Nese. He can't hurt me without Nese being able to remove him from command. Isn't that right, Vare?"

Vare growled as he stood up, "Not if I kill you all. The council will take my word for it with no other witnesses. After all, I have gained their trust enough to run this station."

Nese stepped forward, "Vare 'Toralee. You wanted to see me, now speak."

He turned to her, "I didn't come to talk. I came to make you my mate."

"I can't do that, I have a duty to complete my work as a Priestess."

"You can continue to work even as-"

"Vare... No." Nese turned away, "I will not accept you as my mate."

He growled, "You don't have much of a choice, if you don't I'll inform the High Council about your... Methods. You and your heretics befriending Humans."

Nese turned to him, an almost angry glare in her eyes. "You still don't understand. The High Council were the ones that ordered me to befriend Humans. My assignment was to trick them into revealing information about themselves and to learn their emotional and mental weaknesses."

She glanced at Will, "I have been following my assignment, to use a human phrase, to the letter the entire time." She turned and headed back for her room, "Now if you're done shouting, I'd like to get back to my work. Please leave." The door closed behind her, shutting the room in silence.

Sol stood straight, lowering her weapon, "There you have it Dock Master. If you are finished with your business here, please leave."

He nodded slowly, and started to walk about. Before leaving, he drew is own pistol and fired once at Sol. It impacted the wall near her shot, after just barely missing her head. "I could have shot you as well, Kig-yar." He left, leaving everyone standing around in silence.

Kev wheeled herself over to Will, "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine. He never hit me."

"He was playing with us. He didn't consider any of us a real threat," Sol said. She holstered her weapon, "He was up to something."

Will nodded in agreement, "Something is going on."

"But what? What could he possibly be doing?" Kev asked.

Sol shook her head, "I don't know. But I know it isn't any good."

**

* * *

Present Day  
****December 29 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Kev slowly walked to the forcefield blocking Will's door. She looked around, no one was in the room. It was late enough that everyone had gone to bed. She started tapping a few commands into the computer console. She programmed the forcefield to deactivate in 6 hours automatically. She planned on sleeping with Will, and she needed a way out.

Once the program she wrote was done, she typed out Sol's authorization code. It wouldn't trigger any alerts that way. Unless Sol checked the records, she wouldn't even know. Satisfied with her work, she lowered the shield, and stepped inside. The shield came online a few seconds later. Will was laying on his bed, asleep.

She walked over to him, and gently cuddled up next to him. "Will," she whispered.

He woke up instantly, grabbing her. He paused looking at her, "Kev?"

"I figured you could use some company... And I wanted to see you."

"You shouldn't be in here."

"I won't tell Sol if you don't," she winked. "Now let's get some sleep." Will smiled, and pulled her close. The two cuddled up and quickly fell asleep.

**

* * *

****Author's Notes:** 19 Chapters. Wow. Feels like a lot longer to me, but probably not to you all. Haha. Anyway, I've started classes again, which means once I'm back into my routine I should be continuing to release chapters. Due to an impromptu Star Wars marathon, this chapter is a little late, sorry. But it's still Tuesday in my timezone, so it counts. Enjoy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty  
****December 30 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Will awoke to complete silence thinking he maybe dreamed the late night encounter with Kev, but a soft pressure on his side reassured him that she was still there. He laid a gentle hand on her, and she started to stir slightly. "Will..."

He smiled at her, "Sleep well?"

She smiled back, "Of course."

"How long are you staying?"

She looked around, finding the clock on the wall, "I've got less than an hour before the forcefield lets me out."

He hugged her, "Then let's just spend it here, together."

Kev nuzzled into his chest, "I was planning on it. You could get me away from you with all the ships in the fleet."

He laughed, and they laid together in silence for a few minutes. Will finally decided he had to ask, "What was going on yesterday, with the Fleet Master?"

Kev sighed, "Apparently Nese knows him from before she was on this assignment, and he's just visiting while repairs are made. He expressed an interest in what she's doing... And he's been filled in on the situation with Vare."

"Can he be trusted?"

"We think so. Nese seems to think so."

"How is she?"

Kev leaned up and looked at him, "She misses you... We all do, really."

"Kev, it's only been 2 days."

She nodded, "But knowing you're just in here, that pushing a button you could join us for meals again... It makes it all that much worse." She collected her thoughts before continuing, "Nese honestly cares about you... Just like I do."

"Right..." Will didn't know what to say to that, he cared about both them. He didn't want to choose between them. He couldn't choose between them. Their conversation ended with that, and they spent the rest of their time together cuddled in bed, not wanting the time to come that they would be apart.

Kev stood, getting ready to leave, "I'll be back after a few days... I don't want to draw attention with being gone every night."

He nodded, "That's okay. I'll be fine."

She kissed his cheek and left as the forcefield dropped. It was early enough that no one was around, and with a final wave it snapped back in place, cutting him off from the rest of the universe.

* * *

Nese stood in her study, trying to avoid looking toward Will's room. Will's cell, she mentally corrected herself. She sighed, and sat in her chair. There wasn't a second that past that she didn't think of letting him out, but for her own sake she needed to keep her distance. Her feelings toward him were still unclear and she didn't want to make any decisions she would regret.

"Besides... He's with Kev Jec," she said to herself aloud.

"Yes, he is." Nese looked up, Sol was standing in the doorway. "Sorry for intruding, but I came to make sure you were alright. Ever since you locked Will away you've seemed... unnerved."

Nese smiled, "I'm fine. Just without him to interrogate I find myself without anything to do... And it lets my mind wander to places I'm trying to avoid."

Sol nodded, "You still need to thank him. He may have been completely stupid and put us all at risk, but he saved us as well."

"I know... I just can't think of a good way of telling him... I did sentence him to 30 days alone."

"You could always revoke it. You know as well as I that he doesn't deserve it, you just needed space away from him and this was a good excuse." Sol walked into the room, "Forgive me for being so forward with all this, but I think you need reminding of what we're doing."

Nese sighed and leaned forward, "That's the problem Sol. What we're doing goes against everything I feel now that I've gotten to know Will."

"So," Sol said, giving Nese a strange look. "Are you going to continue doing what you're doing, or make the change?"

"When I make up my mind you'll be the first to know. For now, I think we should take a walk and see if we bump into Mawo again. It'll help clear my mind." Nese stood up, and headed to get her nicer robes.

Sol followed along with a smile, "Very well, Priestess."

* * *

Will laid back on his mat, he had spent the day alternating between short naps and exercises. If he ended up spending the full thirty days alone he was going to end up in good shape again. A quick glance at the clock told him it was well past when everyone else went to bed. After sleeping with Kev again, he felt cold and alone for the first time since he was locked away.

There was a soft knock on the forcefield. He sat upright instantly, curious as to who it was. The field vanished, and there stood Nese.

* * *

Nese was pacing across her private chambers, mentally arguing with herself. She wanted to express her thanks to Will for saving her and her guards, but on the other hand she knew once she saw him she'd be tempted by her emotions again. After hours of pacing back and forth, throwing her sheets around and trying to relax she decided to throw logic away and go with emotion.

She dressed in a simple night robe and headed for his door. She stood there for a good 10 minutes, trying to figure out what to say. She didn't want to sound too formal, but she didn't want to just pretend everything was normal either. She bonked her head against the forcefield trying to get her words in order. Keeping with her previous decision, she simply lowered for the forcefield and decided to do whatever came about.

Will was sitting in his bed, looking directly at her. She stepped forward, and Jev's program reactivated the forcefield. She was now trapped for 6 hours. "Good evening... Will."

He simply looked at her. "I just wanted to... Apologize for this punishment. What you did did not deserve this, and I just used it as an excuse to force you in here while I tried to sort my feelings for you."

He raised an eyebrow, "And you've come in here just to tell me that?"

"And to tell you... Thanks... For saving me from Vare." She smiled, "You put yourself in harms way for me, and I really appreciate it."

Will smiled back, "Of course. Does this mean I'm going free?"

She looked back at the forcefield, "Well, since we both seem to be stuck in here now, I guess that will have to wait for morning."

He moved over, making room for her in the bed, "Please, lay down. It gets cold in here at night, and you need to get rest."

She happily accepted his offer, "That program on the forcefield..."

"Kev."

"I thought so. She was here last night then?" Will nodded, "To be expected, I can say I'm not surprised."

Will laid back next to her, pulling his thin sheet up over the both of them, "Nese... Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "When you kissed me, all those days ago... Was that real, or was it just because of the events that led up to it?"

Nese sat in silence for a minute before answering, "I have been trying to figure that out since it happened." Another pause, "I keep denying it... But I think it was real."

* * *

**December 30 2536 (ESTIMATED, IN SLIPSPACE), UNSC _Montpelier_**

"Carolina?" Emily asked from across the bridge, "Can you tell me what you're doing up here that's using up so much of Chaos' processor?"

The sister turned with a small smile on her face, "We're just playing a game, honest. Chaos is quiet the competitive player." The main screen on the bridge displayed a complex 3-Dimensional strategy game commonly played by those in officer training of the UNSC, but it was popular with the civilians as well. It also happened that Carolina was extremely good.

Chaos' holographic form stood staring at the screen, lost in thought. 3 small ships moved, "There. That's my move. Let's see what you're planning."

Carolina laughed as she keyed in commands for her forces, moving all 10 of large ships into a formation. Chaos swore, "I didn't see that move... You are like no one I have ever met."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Just don't play for too long, Chaos is running the ship's systems remember? We just had an encounter where the lines for hot and cold water were reversed."

Chaos laughed, "That was on purpose."

Carolina laughed as well, "Really? That's hilarious. What happened?"

Chaos' eyes lit up with fire, literally, "Perfect timing, the cute boy was going to take a shower, and Emily was getting a glass of water. Reroute the heat, and instant entertainment." Carolina laughed harder, and Emily walked away slightly afraid by how much time her sister had spent with the insane AI.

* * *

**December 30 2536 (ESTIMATED, IN SLIPSPACE), _Tin Man_**

Julia Meyer floated onto the bridge, just past their first month on the journey she was finally getting used to zero-gravity. "Today's the day, right?"

Marc Edwards nodded, "Yup. Our first slipspace recalculation. February has already completed all the procedures, we were just waiting for you."

She blushed, "Still having trouble with that zero-g shower. I might need more lessons." Marc laughed.

February's hologram appeared, "If you'll take your seats, we'll drop out of the slipstream." A few moments later they were all set, "Dropping back into normal space." A slight shake echoed through the entire ship and for the first time stars appeared on the monitors. "Calculating."

Julia looked at the monitor closest to her, "Space... We're really a long distance from New Harmony..."

"We've been traveling this whole time," Marc said.

"Yeah, but in Slipspace there's nothing to see. No way to tell if you're moving or not. But this... No planets, no close suns... Just space."

Julia's gaze was cut short. "Minor course corrections made, and we're ready to jump back into Slipspace," February announced.

"Do it," Marc said. The minor shake filled the room again, and the displays all turned themselves back into sleep mode. "Well... Another month or so and we'll get to see them again. Only one more month till we reach the rebels."

Julia nodded, "And only 4 months till we're out to the Covenant. And to Will."

"To Will." February and Marc echoed, everyone looking pleased they were making progress.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** What... The... Hell... My past self must have been a _**COMPLETE IDIOT**_ for stopping this story. _TheArchive_ left a review for this yesterday and it got me thinking about it again, so I went back and reread the entire thing, and all my notes, and I had to continue. I can't let this story stop. I'm not sure of my upload schedule, or if I'll even get anyone reading it, but I'll try to bring it to life again.

Here's to the Adventure... and to Will.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One  
****December 31 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Will glanced up at the clock, they had been lying in complete silence for almost two hours now. He could feel Nese's back pressed against his own, her breathing timed with his own. She wasn't asleep, he could feel her occasionally look over at him. He finally felt like he could talk to her, and rolled over.

The instant he moved she had rolled over as well, "Will... Do you not like me?"

He smiled, "No, I do. But you have to understand that I just recently became comfortable with being around alien species. I had been putting up an act when I first arrived, I was actually terrified." He hugged her tightly, "And I also like Kev, and I don't want to hurt her either."

"I would never ask you to do anything to hurt her Will, all I ask is that you be open to me as well," she replied, hugging him back. "When will this forcefield open, it's freezing cold in here."

Will chuckled lightly, "We still have three hours. Here, if we stay cuddled up like this it'll feel a little warmer."

She smiled, and leaned against him again, pulling the sheets up again, "Well, at least I have you to keep me company."

"And I have you, the time will seem like no time at all." Will smiled. "So have the plans for leaving been put into motion yet?"

She nodded, "They have. The ship arrived with Mawo's fleet, and it's still undergoing repairs." She gave a slight giggle, "Anla 'Natodee was most upset to learn of the delay. He is not enjoying his captivity."

"Yeah, well, as far as I'm concerned he can stay locked up. What do we need him for anyway?"

"Will, we need everyone we can get if this settlement is to work. He might not be the most friendly, but I assure you he will do his job properly."

Will scoffed, he wasn't happy. "Let's just get going before Vare has any more ideas."

Nese smiled, "It seems like ever since we captured you life has gotten more and more exciting by the day."

"What can I say, I'm a lot of fun," Will said with a grin.

Nese leaned close, their faces inches apart, "Yes you are, which is why I find you so... Irresistible."

Before they could kiss, the forcefield lowered, Sol and Kev standing there. "So you are in here," Sol said, a grin on her face.

The two pulled back from each other and looked up. Nese blushed, "Sol, Kev, what's going on?"

Kev walked in and hugged Will as he stood up, he returned the embrace with a smile. Sol stepped back, letting them all out, "You received an urgent communication."

* * *

**December 30 2536, UNSC _Montpelier _in Deep Space**

"We've dropped out," Ajax said, turning his chair to look at the Ward sisters.

Jacquelyn also turned around in her chair, "No sign of the Covenant yet, but if they were following us they should be here any minute."

Chaos laughed, "I'm ready and waiting for them."

Emily sighed, "Stick to the plan, for now."

"We take out one ship, broadcast our message, and jump back into Slipspace," Carolina said. "I've recorded the message. All we have to do is hope it gets to whoever has him."

"Covenant!" Chaos called, "Just as we predicted."

Everybody took their positions, Jacquelyn on tactical read out the sensor information, "One Capital Ship and two Cruisers, they are charging weapons."

"Chaos, give me the path," Ajax called, starting their fusion reactors to maximum, the engines flared to life, pushing the ship toward the Covenant.

"Calculating. Just don't get blown up before I finish," Chaos said. "Displaying on your secondary screens."

Ajax glanced over, the route she was calculating in real time appeared. "Got it, setting a course."

"Carolina, do you want to take weapon systems?" Emily asked, her voice completely calm.

The sister smiled, "Why thank you. Chaos, transfer weapon control to this station." She sat down across the bridge from Jacquelyn. "Weapons all armed and ready. Awaiting your order."

Emily stood, looking around, "How long till we're in position?"

"Ummmm, 40 seconds," Jacquelyn reported. "They are firing at us!"

"Ajax, give me thrusters," Chaos said. "I'll dodge, you fly." He transferred the controls to her, and the ship started to roll. "Hold on to your sanity!"

The plasma all shot past them, but none of them hit. "All shots clear... They missed," Jacquelyn reported. "They're charging second shots."

"Too late, we're almost on top of them," Ajax said.

"Carolina, open fire on the target," Emily said. "Show them what happens to those that mess with the Ward family."

"Firing," she replied. Missiles and bullets shot out across space and impacted the Covenant's shields.

Jacquelyn brought up the scans of the shields, "Their shields are falling. 90%, 80%, 70%. Not fast enough."

"Chaos, what's the status of the experimental technology?"

"Pulse Lasers are online, but they haven't been used yet," she replied. "But to hell with the warnings, blow them up."

Emily smiled, "I agree. Carolina, switch to Pulse Lasers and continue firing. Jacquelyn, bring the secondary reactor online, we need the power boost."

"Right," Jacquelyn replied, bringing it online. Her console beeped, "Their firing again."

"Firing Lasers," Carolina reported. "Continuing to fire point-defense turrets, while we are in range."

Jacquelyn smiled, "Their shields are falling much more rapidly. 50%. 35%. 20%."

"Brace for impact!" Ajax yelled as a plasma bolt clipped the side of the ship, sending a shake through the bridge.

Emily grabbed her seat to stay standing, "Don't worry, this ship was designed to take a few plasma hits. The hull will hold. Keep firing!"

"Shields almost down! The ship is trying to move away from us!" Jacquelyn called out.

"Following," Ajax said, putting in the new course.

Carolina swore, "Pulse LASERs are done. The system is fried. Switching back to missiles."

"Shields down!"

"Carolina, launch the nuke to the position I'm inputting," Emily said, typing in a nearby console.

Carolina waited, and targeted the area. "Launching!" The main screen switched to track the nuke, it had to be marked digitally as it was coated with the same material as the hull was and was almost invisible to the naked eye, and sensors.

"Ajax, full retreat," Emily sat back down. She hadn't raised her voice or even looked concerned the entire battle.

He nodded, "Retreating, full power. Continuing evasive maneuvers."

"Nuke in position," Carolina said. "Detonation in three... two... one." A flash of incredibly bright light filled the space where the Covenant Cruiser had once been. The screen switched to a tactical map, now only showing two Covenant ships.

Emily smiled, "Transmit the message, and dump secondary power to the slipspace drive. Quick charge and get us out of here."

Carolina got up and moved to the console controlling communications, "Transmitting on all frequencies."

"Transferring power, slipspace drive charged in ten seconds."

Ajax nodded, "Chaos, give me the exit course."

"Right away, cute boy."

Emily just sat there and watched them all work, and as the ship shuddered forward into the slipstream she stood, "Good work everyone. That went perfectly."

* * *

**December 31 2536, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Will, Kev, and Sol all stood behind Nese as she accessed the communication that had been sent to her. She looked surprised, "This was sent from a ship that's perusing one of the Human's advanced ships that was found at Sargasso."

Will's interest picked up, "Sargasso?"

"Yes, their headed directly for our space. They recently destroyed one of our ships, but before jumping back into the void they sent this." Nese stepped back and let a large video play. Covenant subtitles appeared on the screen translating the message for those who couldn't understand the Human language.

"This is Carolina Ward, Human survivor. I wish to address the Covenant at the asteroid at the coordinates attached to this message," she paused. Will was speechless, and the rest of them couldn't look away from his sister's message. "You took my brother. That was a bad move. I will get him back, and if he isn't still alive when I get there I will personally hold every single one of you alien bastards responsible."

Another woman stepped into the camera view, "Will, it's Emily. I'm here too. Don't worry, we'll get you. Julie and February are also on their way, with more reinforcements. We'll get you back, safe and sound. Just hold out a little longer."

Emily left and Carolina smiled, but there was anger like Will had never seen in her eyes, "There you have it. See you soon, best be ready for us." The video ended, and Will started laughing uncontrollably.

"Will? Are you alright?" Kev asked, putting a hand on his shoulder lovingly.

He calmed himself down, "Oohh, those two are always so much trouble when they got to together. I highly suggest you take them seriously, they won't stop till they get what they want."

Nese smiled, "Considering they took out one of our ships already, and without taking any damage to their own vessel, I believe you."

Sol stepped forward, "Who are Julie and February? More family?"

"Friends, from New Harmony, where you captured me. Glad to hear they care enough to come get me."

Kev hugged him, "Knowing you like I do, I can understand completely." Nese and Sol nodded in agreement.

* * *

Mawo smiled, stepping up the deck looking out over a large repair bay. Beyond was a ship from his fleet that had been heavily damaged. He was ordered to leave it behind, but when he inquired into the order he found it came not from his superior, but from the Priestess. "What are you up to Nese?"

He headed down, nodding to the workers as he went. They knew enough to leave him alone and not to question his orders. He found a floating Huragok and gave it a small tracking device. "Install this into the ships systems, but make sure it won't ever be found. Understand?"

The alien took it from him, chipped happily, and floated back into the ship. Mawo grinned, even if he had to leave the ship behind he would be able to keep tabs on it easy enough. Whatever the Priestess was planning with her Human studies would certainly be interesting.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I didn't want to wait for an entire week to go by since I had this chapter finished finally. Until I get back on my writing feet I'll just be releasing as I write. I hope the continuation of the series is as good as when it started.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two  
****January 3 2537, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

Will awoke on his regular bed for the first time in several days. Nese had decided to set him free, and his room had been returned to it's normal configuration, complete with Kev sleeping with him. She had gotten up before him, and was back on her first day as a guard again. As Will got dressed, he thought briefly about Yen Ham, the replacement while Kev had been injured. She had said she would be leaving when Kev returned to duty, and he wondered if he would see her again.

The door opened with Nese standing there, "Ready Will?"

He turned to her, "For what?"

"Our first interrogation session in a long time," she said with a smile, waving her large tablet at him. "I still have a job to do."

He nodded, "Of course, I was just going to grab a quick meal and then I'm all yours."

Nese turned to someone standing outside Will's room, "Bring him some breakfast, he can eat in here." She looked back to Will, still smiling, "There, now you're mine now."

He shrugged, "I guess so, let's go then."

Nese led him into the study, sitting in her usual chair, "I wanted to get this done as soon as possible before I have to go and see Mawo. His fleet is departing today, I have to be there."

Will raised an eyebrow, "I thought you liked Mawo. Why does it sound like you don't want to go."

"He's been asking a lot of questions about my work and the ship I'm taking from him, it has been rather troublesome trying not to give too much information about our actual plans," she replied, bringing her tablet online. "Now then, why don't we start again with your knowledge of space travel and how your ships are built."

Will smiled, "You know I'm not going to tell you anything that would give you an even bigger advantage, right?"

"Of course, of course. I don't expect you to. However, I do wish to know more about your technology. Do you know how your species developed the technology to enter, what do you call it, 'Slipspace'?"

Will thought for a moment, trying to word his answer, "It was developed over 200 years ago by Doctors Shaw and Fujikawa. The drive generates the hole and then our ships punch their way through to the dimensions on the other side."

"These Doctors who worked on it, did they have access to any Forerunner technology?"

"Forerunner are those aliens the Covenant has found technology from right?" Nese nodded. "No, at that point we had no evidence of any alien life, Covenant or Forerunner."

Nese paused for a moment, "Then you are saying you developed the technology on your own?"

Will nodded, "Yes. We've invented all our own technology, except for our recent attempts to engineer your technology for ourselves."

"Our technology?"

"Trying to build shield emitters and plasma weapons for our ships. We learn very quickly, it won't be long till we crack your technology," Will grinned.

Kev walked in with Will's food on a tray, "I brought you breakfast, Will."

He smiled, "Thanks, Kev." She left him the tray with a smile, and headed back through to the guards room.

Nese smiled and let him eat for a little bit before continuing, "The other thing I wanted to talk to you about was your advanced computer programs, specifically those self-aware constructs."

"Our Artificial Intelligences? What about them?" He asked, still eating.

"Do you know how they're made, or how they work?"

He thought for a minute while he finished his breakfast, "Not really. They're extremely complex. I don't have all that much experience with them." He did know the basics about them, everyone did, but he didn't think that the Covenant should have any information on them. They were in charge of too many important facilities to let the Covenant be able to figure them out.

Nese nodded, "That's okay, I don't expect you to know everything about all Human technology." She wrote a few notes and smiled, "Now, tell me about this 'New Year' celebration I heard you mention the other day."

He smiled back, leaning back into his chair. He was always willing to share information about Human culture with Nese, "Well, way back in our history we created our calendar system based on the movement of our planet. The year is the time it takes our home planet to revolve once around it's star, it's the basis for time on all our planets as well. Celebrating a new year is just saying 'Congratulations, we made it around the star again without dying.'"

He laughed, "Though I think most people don't look at it so literally."

She wrote that down, "Interesting, and this is a holiday like all others on your planet?"

"It is, yes, but it's not as important as some of the others," he explained.

Kev returned, gathering Will's tray, "Nese, you need to start getting ready for the event."

Nese jumped up, "I forgot, thank you Kev. Sorry Will, we're going to have to cut our session short."

Will stood, "No problem. What event is this?"

"Mawo's fleet is repair and ready to depart. I have to be there to see him off. Kev, please keep Will company while the rest of us our gone." Kev nodded, and Nese ran off to her room to get ready.

Will smiled, "What do you say we go relax for a little bit?"

Kev smiled back and nodded, "I'll be right there." She headed to clean up Will's food tray and quickly hurried to cuddle up with him in their bed. The two laid together for a few hours before deciding to get up and have lunch, having the entire afternoon to themselves.

* * *

"Fleet Master, you are cleared to leave," Vare said through the communication system. A large crowd had gathered to watch the fleet depart, and Nese was forced to stand with Vare at the front. He kept glancing at her, but she stood with her back to him, and Sol in between them.

Mawo's face appeared on the screen, "Thank you, Dockmaster." It vanished just as quickly as it appeared as all the ships flashed into the void on their way to combat Human forces.

The crowd started to leave, as the events were finally over. Vare and Nese remained standing in their places until the majority of dock workers were gone, "Repairs on your ship will be ready as soon as possible, Priestess."

"Take your time, Dockmaster. I want it completely repaired, not rushed."

"Of course, Priestess. I shall inform you the moment it is ready to leave." There was an awkward pause between them, "Have you selected your crew?"

She nodded, "I have, we are only waiting on you."

"It will be ready on time, Priestess." He walked away, leaving Nese and her three guards looking out into space.

Sol gently touched her arm, "Priestess, we should return to our quarters."

"Sol, go to the docks and fetch the Shipmaster of our ship. I think it's time everyone met each other." Sol nodded, and left. Nese and the others headed back for their room.

* * *

"Hello again, Will. Good to see you again," Yen Ham said, smiling.

Will looked confused, "You're the Shipmaster?"

She nodded, "When Kev resumed her duties, Priestess 'Enoum thought that I could still be useful. She set me up as the Shipmaster and gave me some basic training. Hopefully we won't run into any complicated situations."

Kev came walking over, "Yen, what are you doing back?"

"She's the Shipmaster of our ship," Will replied.

"Really? That's incredible," she hugged her fellow Kig-yar in congratulations.

Yen smiled, "It's all the Priestess, I'm not qualified to be a Shipmaster. She'll be in charge, I'm just holding the title since she can't."

"Yes, but if you actually start to learn the trade you could become a real Shipmaster," Will said with a smile.

"Oh, Yen Ham, you made it," Nese said, walking out of her room to join the group. "I see you've heard the news."

Will smiled, "I'm glad you gave her a job, she looked really concerned about going back into unemployment."

Yen blushed as everyone else laughed. Kev hugged her, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Yen."

The new Shipmaster nodded, "Thank you, Priestess. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I need to return to my duties. I have to finalize the crew selections and supervise repairs." She bowed and left, the group watching her walk out.

"I think Yen will do well in her new position," Kev said, after the door had closed behind Yen.

Will nodded, "She certainly seems to be taking her job seriously."

"Don't worry about her, she'll do fine. It's getting our plan into action that will take some doing," Nese said, heading back into her room.

* * *

**January 11 2537 (ESTIMATED, IN SLIPSPACE), _Tin Man_**

Julia floated onto the bridge to find Marc sitting at the navigation console. "Hey, what are you doing up here?"

He turned to her, "Just going over navigational charts for the region of space the rebels have set up base in. We should drop out of slipspace right outside the system, but if we miss it could be a long trip to get in system."

She looked over the data he had on screen, "Well, as long as we're here we should be fine. All we have to do is hope we can find someone willing to help us." Marc nodded, turning back to his console.

* * *

**January 11 2537 (ESTIMATED, IN SLIPSPACE), UNSC _Montpelier_**

"Hey, um, Carolina?" Jacquelyn said, turning to face the only other person on the bridge.

Carolina set the datapad she had been reading down, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to talk with you about where we're going... Ajax said he overheard mention of Covenant rebels."

A small smile formed on Carolina's face. On a ship with such few people for it's size, it was impossible to keep secrets. "That's right. We're going to meet up with some other Humans from the colony New Harmony, they're staging a rescue mission for my brother."

"Why are we going to meet Covenant then?"

"We need all the help we can get, and information from the alien species could be useful. There's also the chance that some of them would be willing to join us in rescuing Will," she explained. "It's dangerous, and it's a little stupid, but it's one of the few options we have to us. Taking in UNSC forces would only mean it would be a battle to get him back."

The young girl nodded, "That sounds reasonable considering the circumstances, I just wasn't sure what a Covenant rebel would be."

"Same thing as a Human rebel, except their an alien."

Chaos shimmered into view, "Did I hear mention of the Covenant? Does someone need something killed?"

Carolina smiled, "Not right now, we're good."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, I got caught up doing life stuff. I am going to try to put myself back onto a weekly release schedule, so next week the chapter might be a bit short just to make the deadline I'm setting for myself. Though at this point, as long as I get something out, it'll be better than what I was doing before, right?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**January 11 2537, Covenant Shipyard _Crafted Virtue _(UNSC Asteroid ID _K7-49_)**

"Priestess? Are you ready to move on board?" Yen Ham asked over the communication channel that had been opened between her ship and the Shipyard. She was sitting on the bridge of her newly repair ship, looking nervously around at the small crew that manned the stations around her.

The Sangheili appeared on the screen, "We are, Shipmaster. We shall be leaving in a few moments." She looked off screen at someone, "Yes, did the Huragok finish alterations to our chambers?"

Yen smiled and nodded, "They did, I can give you a full tour once you get on board."

"Very good, be there shortly," Nese replied, turning off the communication. "Everyone on board the drop ship Sol?"

Her faithful friend nodded, "They are. Will is most ready to leave, and would like to do so as soon as possible."

Nese laughed, "Very well. Let's go pay out final respects to Vare 'Toralee." Sol nodded, and led Nese back into the facility. "Are you pleased to leave, Sol?"

Sol turned to Nese, "Our location doesn't matter to me, so long as you remain safe. I am glad we are leaving as Vare was a constant threat to you."

"I see. But what I meant is that we are heading back to your home."

Sol was quiet for a while, "I am happy to return, but I do not know if they will be happy to see me return." Nese nodded, and dropped the subject for now. They worked their way into the main facility and found Vare standing there, his back to them.

"Dockmaster," Nese said, coming to a stop just behind him.

He turned, "Priestess. Are your preparations complete?"

"They are, I shall be taking my leave now, unless you require anything from me?"

He looked away, "No, take care Priestess."

"Very well, thank you for all your hospitality, Dockmaster," Nese turned and walked away, Sol following her. She looked back over her shoulder at him once, only to see he had walked away. Secretly she hoped that once she was gone he would return to normal, she didn't want to feel responsible for ruining a perfectly good soldier in the Covenant.

* * *

Will smiled, looking out the window at the ship they would soon be living on until they reached their destination. "Say, Kev, what do you think is going to happen if we meet up with my sisters and the other Humans?"

Kev leaned against him, looking out into the darkness as well, "I think with you there we'll be able to make some sort of understanding happen."

He nodded, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I'm glad you think so, because I honestly don't know how well it'll go over. My family is convinced you've kidnapped me for unknown reasons. I know for sure Carolina will think you've brainwashed me or something."

"I'm sure you'll prevent anything from happening, I'm not worried."

Nese walked around the corner, "There you two are. Dov said you hadn't gotten on board yet. Let's go."

Will smiled, and walked with Kev following her to the dropship. "Sorry, we were just looking at the stars. Those dropships don't have enough windows."

"They don't have any windows," Kev pointed out.

"That's what I mean," he laughed.

* * *

**January 13 2537 (ESTIMATED, IN SLIPSPACE), Covenant Frigate _Determined Voyage_**

Will sat up and stretched. The purple walls surrounding him no longer bothered him. In fact, the grey furniture in his room seemed the most strange to him. Nese had arranged for the Engineers to create some fake Human furniture, just so Will would be more comfortable. At first he was happy to have something designed for his body shape, but now it seemed out of place.

The room itself was a small pentagon, five walls all almost equal length in size. The door took up a majority of the wall it was on, but there was a communication panel squeezed in next to it. Will's desk and chair, two of the more noticeably Human constructions, were on the wall to the right of the door. His bed was opposite the desk, and a small chest of drawers was on the wall segment between them. The last section of wall, to the left of the door, was empty. It provided the small amount of free space in the room.

The bed was larger than it should have been, almost a queen size if it had been Human. That was Kev's only request, she wanted a bed large enough for her and Nese to both be able to fit in with Will, if the need arouse. He had said that every inch on a spaceship counted, and they shouldn't waste space on something like a bed, but Nese overruled him. She thought it was a good idea, because you never knew when the three of them together might end up saving their lives.

He got up out of bed and idly wondered where Kev had gone off too. It wasn't like her to be gone when Will got up, and there was no trace of her anywhere in the room. He pulled on a clean shirt from his drawers, and headed out into the hallway of the ship. It was busy, Grunts walked by with large loads, or in groups all headed in the same direction. None of them paid him any attention other than a quick glance or to ask him to move.

He headed down to the end of the hallway, and pushed the button. The computer identified him and let him in to Nese's new study. The room was near the middle of the ship, and had what Nese had called a view port. In reality it was a holographic projection of the space directly outside the ship contained in what would have been a window on the outside of the hull. The organization of the Covenant ship put important things in the middle, and they replied on images fed into the cameras on the ship, not on windows themselves.

The rest of the room contained various seating for all species of the Covenant, but in the center of the room was Nese's large chair. Will's familiar seat across from her was still there, just as it had been on the ship yard. The room was empty now as well, which was also strange. He knocked at the door leading from the study into Nese's private chambers. After standing in silence for a minute, Will sighed. No one was around it seemed, but he couldn't remember anything about them all needing to be anywhere today.

He returned to his room, only to find Kev straightening out the sheets on the bed. "Kev, where were you?"

She looked up with a smile, "Sorry, Nese and Yen Ham were having a meeting, and they asked that I stay just for a while. When I realized you probably were awake, I excused myself and came back here."

He sat on the bed, undoing all the work Kev had just done to the sheets. "A meeting? About what?"

"Star charts and plotting courses, things I don't understand all too well," she answered, sitting down with him. "How are you liking the ship?"

He hugged her, "As long as the company is good, I have no problems at all."

* * *

**Author's Note: Short chapter, I know. But college life is very busy, and I was still adjusting to my new schedule and classes. I'm going to try to write more and more, but I don't want to commit to any sort of schedule yet. Sorry everyone.**


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: It's good to be back. I make no comment on any future uploads, they'll be uploaded when I write them. Hopefully that's sooner rather than later._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four  
****January 14 2537 (ESTIMATED, IN SLIPSPACE), Covenant Frigate _Determined Voyage_**

Nese sat in her study, simply looking at the large holographic projection on one of the walls. It was displaying images she had collected from various Human databases. Before, she only vaguely could understand what was going on them. She could recognize the words on signs, and could identify various people in them, but the context of _why_ had always escaped her. After spending so much time with Will, and gaining a deeper understanding of how humans think on a personal level, the photos made some sense to her now.

Her sideshow of images pulled up one image she was starting to fear, Will's sister Carolina. When she had first found the picture she had prided herself on being able to get through the databases and find one particular Human out of so many. Then the picture became one of guilt and hurt when Sargasso fell under attack. Now, with the message that both of Will's sisters were hunting her down in an attempt to get Will back, she was honestly slightly afraid. None of her previous subjects had ever gone noticed when she took them, let alone had a rescue plan put into action to take them from her.

Will had said that when they found him, and it was a question of when, not if, he would do his best to keep things civilized and calm. He was sure he'd be able to explain the situation to them and make them understand. Nese wanted to believe him, but a part of her still was afraid that these humans would show up and take Will away from her.

When the holographic slideshow moved on to the next picture, the door to her study slid open with a soft chime and the familiar footsteps of a human approached her from behind, "Sol said you wanted to talk with me."

She cleared the holographic projection and turned, "Will, have a seat. I'd like to talk with you more about the message."

He sat in his usual position, relaxed with a small smile on his face. He leaned back, "You have more questions?"

"Not like before," she started. "We've talked about your sisters, and what you think will happen when they catch us, but you haven't really talked about how you feel about all this. I'd like to know what you've been thinking."

Will was silent for a minute as he gathered his thoughts, the smile vanishing from his face, "I have a life that you pulled me away from two months ago. In those two months I've found a new life here, one which I don't think I could go without anymore. But I still want to return to my friends, and my family, and humanity."

"I don't think you'll be able to have both us and them, Will."

"I know, and I've been trying to come up with some alternative that would be close enough, but I'm not that smart. The past few days I've been trying to decide, if it comes to it, do I stay or go."

Nese sighed, "I wish I could help, but that is your choice to make. I wont stop you if you want to leave, but I think Kev might. Remember, you said that lately your family had grown distant to you."

"With the war between our peoples I can't blame them for it. I was putting my life on the line every time I shipped out to a new colony. People die around me everyday, and it could just as easily been me in their place. I think my family was just trying to make peace with that."  
"And now they are risking their lives to save yours," she commented. "They are headed for the shipyard, which is heavily defended. When they find out you aren't there anymore it might be too late for them."

A small smile finally appeared on Will's face, "You don't know my sisters. They'll have a plan ready. So will Julia and February, they'll have worked with the military forces on New Harmony and come up with something. I know that, eventually, they will find us, no matter where we go."

Nese nodded, "Very well, then we shall continue on our current course. I've decided that the best place to start is a small Kig-yar settlement inside Human space. Sol has told me that they trade with humans, and have a somewhat peaceful coexistence. I think that will be the best spot to recruit and gather supplies for our settlement outside the war."

She entered a few commands on her tablet. The holographic wall pulled up a star chart. Their position was marked with a small arrow inside a circle. Two other points also appeared. The first was directly ahead of them, and the second was further out, far beyond any world Humans had settled and far from the Covenant's territory. A line connected all three points in order. "This is our current path. We'll stop at the Kig-yar settlement, gather supplies and anyone who wishes to join us, species doesn't matter, and then we'll head for this world. I found it in a Human database, it is not on the Covenant's path, nor do we even know about it. You humans have done a good job of studying space around you without visiting it."

Will nodded, "Looks out of the way, I think it'll work. It's not so far from populated space that it'll take forever getting out there though."

"I'm glad you agree, we'll be at the Kig-yar settlement in just over a week. Until then, try to relax." Nese smiled, "I hope you don't mind, but I plan on stopping by to see you later tonight."

With a chuckle Will stood up, "I'll let Kev know she has to share me tonight then." He waved and walked off, leaving Nese alone once again.

After a minute she pulled the picture of Carolina up again and stood to face it. With the size of the holographic projection the human appeared to be many times larger than she would be in reality. Nese spoke softly to herself, "I wonder if someday she'll consider me part of her family."

* * *

**January 14 2537 (ESTIMATED, IN SLIPSPACE), _Tin Man_**

"Check," February said through the ship's intercom. Julia frowned and inputted her next move. A half-second later February moved another piece, "Check."

Julia groaned, "I didn't see that there."

"Do you wish to surrender?"

"No!" Julia entered another command and watched the piece move.

February's piece moved instantly, "Checkmate. I win again. That makes the record 345 to 0. I suggest you try playing Marc."

Julia sighed, "He beat me too."

Marc was floating across the room from her, reading a novel on a datapad, "Six times in a row before she decided to go back to playing you."

"Well Feb doesn't gloat when she wins!" Julia snapped back, trying to defend herself. "I think I'm going to go get some food and do some exercises."

Marc just shook his head, being confined together for the past few months had really made them close. Sometimes he forget February was an AI, she seemed to be acting more and more Human everyday. Still, he never forgot they were on a mission to find Will, and the longer it took them to get there, the less and less chance he would still be alive.

* * *

**January 11 2537 (ESTIMATED, IN SLIPSPACE), UNSC _Montpelier_**

Ajax and Jacquelyn sat in the recreation room, watching an old Earth movie. While in slipspace there wasn't anything to do, and the Ward sisters spent a lot of their time together talking about things they didn't want anyone else to know. Even Chaos was kept out of the loop, and the AI didn't like being ignored. Emily had to cut Chaos' connection to the ship's systems after her last outbreak nearly contaminated their water supply.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" Ajax asked suddenly, talking over the turning point of the movie.

Jacquelyn sighed, "Not this again, Ajax." She was actually enjoying this particular movie.

"I'm not... I'm okay about losing my family, Carolina helped me get through that. With all that happened on Sargasso it just sort of exploded out of me. But I meant do you think messaging the Covenant and letting them know we're coming was the right choice."

She thought about it for a moment, "I don't know. Emily said it was part of her plan, but she hasn't told us the rest of it yet. All we know is we're going to meet her brother's friends from New Harmony. I trust them though."

Chaos' hologram appeared on a nearby holographic pedestal, "But they don't trust us."

"_We_ don't trust _you_," Jacquelyn said to the crazy hologram, "You nearly killed us."

"And I apologized for that incident, you know I'm better with actions than with words. I'm just not used to Emily keeping secrets from me."

Ajax turned to the AI, "How long has Emily been assigned to you?"

"It'll be 17 months next week," Chaos replied with unusual calmness. "I've only been active a little under two years."

Jacquelyn smiled, "I know they're keeping secrets, but I trust them to do the right thing. They've done nothing but help us so far." Ajax nodded in agreement. "I know it's annoying not getting to know everything, but just give them time to sort things out. They'll tell us what we need to know eventually."

After a noticeable hesitation Chaos gave a frustrated scream, "Ahh! Who would have thought I'd be lectured by a teenage lesbian!"

Jacquelyn's jaw dropped, "A what? Excuse me?"

"Oh please, don't deny it. Your body language screams tomboy, and I've seen the way you look at Carolina. I have video of it in fact!" The AI gave a crazy laugh and faded from view.

Jacquelyn looked at Ajax, "I am not a lesbian!"

He just shrugged, "Whatever you say."

* * *

**January 14 2537 (ESTIMATED, IN SLIPSPACE), Covenant Frigate _Determined Voyage_**

Will smiled as he and Kev walked back into their room. "It's a little strange eating with the crew."

"Sol thinks it's a good idea to get them comfortable with you. Many of them have not seen a human up close before," she replied, sitting on their bed.

He sat in the chair at the desk, "I noticed, they were staring at me the whole time. Even Anla kept glaring at me."

Kev smiled, "He's just upset you have more freedom on board than he does. Technically he's still a heretic, and most of the crew we got from the Covenant shuns him."

"Well, by definition I'm also a heretic. I don't believe in this Great Journey thing." Will picked up one of his English datapads, "I've been reading about it though, it certainly sounds a lot more realistic than anything we have in Human religion."

"Really?" She asked. "I would have thought you would find human ideas more convincing than the Prophets."

He gave a small chuckle, "I would have said that too. But these Forerunners and all this advanced technology the Covenant has found... It's all real. I mean this species did exist at one point, they have proof. All of human religion is based completely on faith, we don't have any proof. If I had to pick a religion, I'd want one that had something real, something physical, to be based on. I just don't agree with how the Covenant goes about completing their Great Journey."

"Neither do most of my species, which is why so many of us are not part of the Covenant," she replied. "We don't believe in the Great Journey, we don't trust the Prophets. Especially not since they declared war on your kind so quickly."

Will sat in silence for a moment before snapping his fingers, "I almost forgot! Nese said she was going to spend the night with us."

Kev smiled, "I wasn't expecting her to take this long to try out this large bed she made us. Maybe we should have some time alone before she arrives?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea," he said, getting up and moving over to her. She smiled warmly at him as he sat next to her and grabbed her in a hug. They fell over, laying across the large bed.

She rubbed her long, beak-like face against his neck, "I don't want you to leave with your sisters."

He gently rubbed her back, "I won't leave you, but they're my family. I might not be able to stay here. But whatever happens, I'll be sure to stay with you."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five  
****January 14 2537 (ESTIMATED, IN SLIPSPACE), Covenant Frigate _Determined Voyage_**

Will touched the door control with a smile on his face. Nese smiled back as she stepped into the room, "Sorry I'm late."

"Any later and we would have already been asleep," he replied as he walked back to the bed. Kev pulled him down into a tight hug.

Nese slowly sat on the edge of the bed as Kev and Will moved over to one side. This put Will in a position he was slightly afraid of: Between Nese and Kev. He felt Nese's warmth on his back through his clothes as she joined in their cuddling and Kev's hands against his chest.

"Don't worry Will," Kev said softly, "We won't do anything to you."

"No, I wasn't nervous, I was just-"

Nese laughed, "Relax. How about we just get some sleep, it's rather late."

Will sighed, "That sounds like a good idea." Once everything had gone quiet and the lights had been turned off, he found it surprisingly easy to relax. The steady rise and fall of Nese's chest against his back helped calm him down. The combined body heat from the three of them laying so close together was warm, just enough to keep him comfortable. He soon found himself drifting off to sleep, more comfortable with his situation than he had been before.

* * *

**January 15 2537 (ESTIMATED, IN SLIPSPACE), Covenant Frigate _Determined Voyage_**

Yen Ham stood in the center of the ship's control room, surrounded by the collection of Unggoy and fellow Kig-yar that made up her crew. "Bring us out of the void," she ordered. "I want to be on the edge of the system and take a look before we move in."

"Yes, Shipmistress," her crew replied. While they weren't officially Covenant, they weren't completely freelance either. It was a strange mix with both sides pretending to be the opposite to keep things relaxed. The holographic screens started feeding information in as soon as they entered normal space.

One of the Kig-yar near her reported, "I've got the colony on sensors. It's inside the asteroid belt in the proper location. I'm detecting a number of both Human and Covenant vessels in the area between the asteroid belt and the 5th planet."

"We were expecting that. Very well, if everything looks clear plot an in-system jump and move us closer," Yen ordered. "Contact Priestess 'Enoum and let her know we're here."

"No need, I'm already here," Nese replied as she walked into the room. "I felt us drop out of the void."

Yen smiled, "Very well then. We're going to make contact, is Sol Cas ready?"

"She's on her way. Any sign of Humans?"

"There are a handful of Human ships in system. More than I was anticipating, but hopefully they don't cause any problems," Yen explained. The holographic screens cleared themselves as the ship moved into the void again.

Sol entered the room, closely followed by Will and Kev. She approached Yen, "Shall I take communication systems?"

"Please do." Sol nodded and replaced the Kig-yar who was seated at a nearby station. "Once we drop out send a message explaining we have recently left Covenant territory and are interested in acquiring supplies."

"Don't make any mention of our settlement plans, myself, or Will. Let's keep things as low key as possible," Nese added.

The ship returned to normal space and Sol quickly sent a data transmission. There was a slight delay before they got a response, "They say as long as we keep away from the main hub and only send transport craft in to dock they have no issues with us doing business aboard the establishment."

Nese thought for a moment, "Tell them we will of course abide by that stipulation. Also, Sol, I'd like you and Kev to go alone at first. Just check out the station while we plan out exactly what we might need."

Kev stepped forward, "Just the two of us?"

"I trust the two of you completely, and you are both familiar with these Kig-yar. I also know you can hold your own if need be. Hopefully it won't come to that," Nese explained.

Sol stood, letting the Kig-yar who normally sat there have her seat back, "Very well, I think we can handle it."

* * *

**January 15 2537, Unnamed Kig-yar Space Station**

Sol watched her holographic screen as she moved the small ship through the crowded docking bay. There were only a dozen landing platforms, and all of them looked like they were hand crafted out of spare parts. Old ship hulls and piles of raw materials covered every inch of the floor, and even hung from the ceiling. To someone else, it would have been impossible to move through the space without knocking something over however Sol had more practice than she would want to admit. They touched down without so much as a bump.

Kev stood and moved toward the main compartment of the ship only to be stopped by Sol. "While we're here I need you to play dumb and keep quiet. Chances are I'll be recognized as we walk around. Just let me do the talking. I'm pretty sure they are still suspicious of us, we are broadcasting a Covenant signal."

"I know," Kev said. "Just try to keep me in the loop if you think something is wrong. I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

Sol nodded and the two moved into the rear of the ship, "That's fair. You have your weapon hidden on you?"

"Of course," Kev replied. "This isn't my first time doing something like this."

Sol gave a friendly smile, "I know, I wasn't trying to insult you. Just wanted to make sure you weren't too busy sleeping with Will to prepare yourself." Kev simply grumbled which made Sol laugh as they lowered the side panels. The light from the hanger filled the ship, along with the shadows of two Kig-yar standing just outside. Sol lead Kev off onto the platform.

"Welcome, just the two of you?" One of the Kig-yar asked in their native tongue. He wore a badge that labeled him as security. The only law on the station was the small security detail that handled disputes and cleaned up any fights. They were also tasked with running the docking ports.

Sol nodded, and took a moment to switch to their language. After speaking English around Nese's human subjects it had become habit to just stay in that language all day. "Two Kig-yar, for now. Once we start making purchases a few more might be coming with us."

The security guard nodded, "Very well, scanners show you're clean. You're clear to enter." The two guards stepped aside as Kev and Sol walked by.

Once they were out of ear shot Kev whispered, "I almost didn't understand what he said. I've been speaking English too much."

Sol grinned, "Me too."

Their conversation was cut short at the sight of four humans walking down the hallway toward them. Sol and Kev froze and watched as the humans passed them without so much as a glance. Once they were gone Kev asked, "Was that... What I think that was?"

"Humans, inside the station?" Sol asked back. Kev nodded. "Yes, I think it was. Apparently the trading has gotten more formal."

Kev gave a short laugh, "And here I was worried I might give us away by accidentally speaking English."

Sol continued walking, "Just keep quiet for now. For all we know that was a special case."

The two Kig-yar rounded a corner and entered the main trading room of the station. It was over four stories tall, with multiple uneven decks lining the walls. Small stands and shops were set up everywhere and it was completely filled with Kig-yar doing business. However, sticking up through all the small creatures were Humans. At least three dozen were scattered through out the room, doing business like nothing was wrong.

Kev leaned closer to Sol, "Not a special case."

"Sol! That's you isn't it!" The two girls turned to find a male Kig-yar walking up to them. "Why, here I thought you'd never set foot here again."

Sol glared at him, "Mot. I would be lying if I said I was glad to see you."

He laughed and grabbed her in a hug, "Oh relax, it's just me! You were always so serious, it's what got you into trouble."

"You were always too emotional, it's why no one ever hired you," she countered, pushing him away gently. "Did you need something from me, because I'm working and I don't have time to chat."

He frowned slightly, "Word is that you've gone Covenant."

"A jobs a job. It's not the first time I've taken pay from the Covenant." Sol turned to Kev and said, "Take a look around, I'll catch up in a minute." Kev simply nodded and vanished into the crowd.

Mot smiled again, "See? You do have time for me. Why don't we go sit down and catch up. It's been quite a while since we last talked."

"I only have a minute, Mot, so we'll talk here." She sighed, "How's business?"

He leaned against a nearby crate, "Good, as usual. With the increase of humans in the area, there's a lot of demand for simple technology and good money to be made."

Sol raised an eyebrow, "You're selling to the humans?"

"Look around, we all are. They showed up in system shortly after you left, claiming to be rebels and refugees from the war. We didn't ask too many questions as long as they paid their dues. So far, they've been more reliable than some of my regulars," he laughed at his own joke. Sol didn't even blink. He cleared his throat, "So, how's the job treating you? Sick of those religious speeches yet?"

She gave a small smile, "If you must know, my current work is probably the most enjoyable thing I've ever been paid to do. Some of the things I've learned would be worth quite a bit in the right hands."

Mot suddenly looked interested, "For example?"

Sol laughed, "Maybe next time. I'll be around, I'm sure you'll see me soon." She turned and left, heading in the direction Kev left. Mot simply shook his head and grinned as she walked away. She was the same Sol Cas he remembered.

* * *

**January 15 2537, Covenant Frigate _Determined Voyage_**

Nese and Will stood in the docking bay as Kev and Sol stepped off their ship. Nese smiled, "Welcome back, let's head to my study before we discuss what you have to report."

Sol nodded, "Very well."

Kev stepped up to Will as they started to walk down the hall, "I got you something. I found it among a junk pile and grabbed it." She pulled out a small model of a human ship, slightly bent.

Will took it and examined it closely, "Amazing. My father used to have a set of these. I remember looking at them in his office as a child. They're quite old."

Kev smiled and wrapped her arm around his, "I knew you'd like it."

He leaned down and gave the top of her head a quick kiss, "Thank you."

With a ping the door to Nese's study opened and the four of them entered. Nese took her usual seat and grabbed her tablet, pulling up all the information she had for their current plan. "Sol, how was it?"

Sol cleared her throat, "Well, it's just as I remember with a few minor changes. It seems that the population has risen dramatically since I left, at least it seems. With the number of ships docked right now, I can't imagine how all those Kig-yar would fit onto them. It also seems that the humans have moved into the area."

Nese nodded, "Yen Ham did a scan while you were away, it looks like there's a human colony on the fifth planet."

"They have been accepted as traders and have access to the station. We saw a significant number of them doing business."

Kev stepped forward a bit, "I saw a trade stand that appeared to be run by a human female. She had all sorts of human equipment available, said it came from the military."

"Human materials might be useful," Will commented. "Especially if they've got medical supplies."

Nese sat for a moment, taking in all the new information, "Very well. Sol, how long do you think it'll take to get a good amount of supplies and begin the recruitment process?"

"A week, maybe two. It depends how much weight I still carry with the traders, and how well received your idea is. If someone doesn't like our plan we could find ourselves being asked to leave," she answered.

"Then let's get to work. For now, Kig-yar only. I don't want any of the other species going over and getting in trouble. We need this to work," Nese said, standing up.

Kev voiced her opinion again, "It wouldn't be too unusual to see Will on board either. He might be useful talking with some of the other humans and getting their support."

Will placed a hand on her shoulder, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you who haven't been keeping track of the dates I've been using at each section head, both the _Tin Man_ and the _Montpelier_ are set to arrive at this very same Kig-yar facility very soon. _Very soon_.

(Like next chapter soon, if you still aren't getting it.)


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six  
****January 25 2537 (ESTIMATED, IN SLIPSPACE), _Tin Man_**

The cramped bridge of the _Tin Man_ was completely silent for the first time in a while. Julia held her breath, staring at the screen in front of her. They were only a few minutes from dropping out back into normal space. They had finally made it to the part of space were rebels and mercenaries lived.

February switched on the intercom, "3... 2... 1... Dropping out." The ship shook slightly and normal space appeared outside the window. Marc and Julia both turned to gaze at the stars. "Confirming position... We're on the edge of the system, but I've found a planet nearby that will help slingshot us toward our rendezvous point. We should be there in a few days."

Julia released her held breath with a sigh. Marc wasn't so relaxed, "Can we scan for the rebels yet? I want to see what we're dealing with."

"Not until we slingshot around the planet, it's blocking us for the time being."

"Very well."

* * *

**January 26 2537, UNSC _Montpelier_**

"For the last time, I won't apologize for watching you take a shower! It was an... An... What do you call it? Learning Experience! That's the word! I was gaining first hand experience with a growing, human body... By watching," Chaos said, crossing her arms. "Oh, and, we've dropped out of slipspace. I forgot to mention that."

Emily, who had been tuning the argument between Chaos and Jacquelyn out, suddenly perked up, "What? We're out?"

Chaos turned and smiled, "We've been out for the past five minutes, I've already put us on a course to the rendezvous point. I can't wait to make new friends."

"Why is there even a camera in the shower in the first place!" Jacquelyn said, her own arms crossed.

Chaos turned back to the upset teenager, "For security reasons. What if someone was murdered in the shower?"

Carolina stood up, "Let's just drop it for now. Chaos, I'm happy for your new-found sexuality, but we need to focus on the task at hand. You'll have plenty of time to stalk Jacquelyn later."

"I've already created a stalking subroutine that logs all her actions, no need to worry about that!" Chaos said with a grin. Jacquelyn's jaw dropped slightly. Chaos turned back to Emily, "I've finished my scans. I've located the _Tin Man_. It's drifting in system at slingshot-entry speeds. We could use our engines and meet them inside 24 hours, otherwise we'll make contact in under 72 hours."

"Fire up the engines. If they're looking, I'm sure we've already been spotted. Send them a signal telling them to make ready for docking. That old ship won't be much use now."

Ajax walked over to the communications panel, "Sending the message."

* * *

**January 26 2537, _Tin Man_**

"Incoming communication," February announced over the intercom. Marc and Julia were eating in the crew cabin. "It's from the UNSC _Montpelier_. They're moving toward us and will be in docking range in 21 hours."

"That's faster than we thought. They must have exited slipspace with a good trajectory," Marc said, smiling.

Julia gave a little cheer, "We can get off the ship!" The three of them laughed. It had been a really long ride.

* * *

**January 27 2537, UNSC _Montpelier_**

Jacquelyn sat in a secluded part of the ship, staring at a holograph projection of Choas. The hologram, surprisingly, looked a little upset. "Chaos... You're an AI... I don't see what we could possibly have."

"Is there really no way? I'm willing to work through the difficulties..."

She sighed, "Listen to yourself. Aren't you some UNSC project? Don't you have to work with Emily? You can't just walk away from all that. I'm not just saying that because you don't physically have legs either."

Chaos swore softly, "Jacquelyn, I know you don't think very highly of me. Especially after the shower thing."

"Just stop bringing it up."

The AI continued, ignoring the interruption, "But out of all the people I've met, I honestly feel something for you. Can't we... Can't we just try?"

Jacquelyn sat there for a moment, thinking everything over. Before she could answer the door opened revealing Carolina. Chaos faded from view instantly. "There you are. We're moving into docking position. Chaos said you were over here."

The girl looked up, "Right, sorry. Just lost track of time, I had been... Taking a nap."

Carolina glanced at the holographic display which was still powering down, "Right. You know, if you ever need to talk-"

"Don't. Just... Don't go there right now," Jacquelyn said, standing up and leaving the room. "The last thing I need right now is conflicting advice."

"I... Right, let's go greet our new friends," Carolina said, following the teenage girl through the ship toward the docking port. "I've been chatting with them over a secure communication channel, they're a bit stir crazy."

"You would be too if you were drifting through space for as long as they were. Our trip was short," Chaos said over the intercom. "Docking complete, pressurizing airlock."

Ajax and Emily were already standing, smiles on their faces, as the airlock door slid open. On the other side Julia and Marc were getting used to gravity again. Marc looked up and snapped a salute, "Permission to come aboard, ma'am."

"Permission granted, Corporal. Welcome aboard the _Montpelier_," Emily replied, giving him a salute in response. "You too, Julia."

Julia had a huge smile on her face, "It's good to meet you in person, Emily. And you must Ajax and Jacquelyn, I couldn't believe when she said two of the crewmen were kids. You two must be very brave."

Ajax crossed his arms, "We're not preschoolers, we're teenagers. This stuff is easy."

Emily placed a hand on Ajax's shoulder, "Just because you're a good pilot doesn't mean you can brag, Ajax."

Carolina pointed down the hall, "Why don't we head somewhere comfortable and get to know each other a little better."

* * *

**January 28 2537, UNSC _Montpelier_**

Jacquelyn sat on the bridge, alone except for the glow of Chaos' holographic projection. The two of them were looking off into space. The rebel base was somewhere in the distance in front of them, but it was too far away to see yet. Chaos grunted, "I can't believe they let that dumb AI into my system."

"I thought February was very nice," Jacquelyn replied, resting her head on her hand. "Certainly a lot nicer than you seemed when we first came on board."

"Exactly! Who does she think she is, trying to win all my friends over so easily like that. I can't stand AI who don't show any personality."

Jacquelyn smiled, "She has a personality, she's just normal." After a pause she added, "But I guess that is a little boring."

With a smirk Chaos looked at the human girl, "So you like interesting AI then?"

"I swear to god if you pull one more of your 'harmless pranks' on me I'll dump you, for good."

There was an awkward pause between the two that Chaos finally broke, "Does that mean you're agreeing...?"

"For now, yes." Jacquelyn stretched and smiled, "Consider yourself on a trial period. You better make a good impression."

Chaos smiled at her, "I'll do my best. You know, maybe you should consider letting me-" She paused. "I'm detecting a ship near the rebel outpost. It's broadcasting a Covenant signal."

Two seconds later Emily, Carolina, and Julia came jogging through the door, "Report!"

Chaos turned, pulling up a sensor report. Jacquelyn was sitting at her familiar tactical station to perform a more detailed scan. The AI gave her report, "A sensor sweep picked up a Covenant signal originating from a vessel near the location where the rebel space station should be located."

"We're close enough for a better scan," Jacquelyn said. "It looks like their... Sitting there. Perhaps they're here to trade with the rebels like we are? I've also detected a number of human and Covenant vessels with no IFF tags in the area."

Emily rubbed her chin, "Why don't we announce our presence then. Send a message to the Covenant ship. Tell them we want to talk."

Carolina walked over to the communication panel, "Have something in mind, sister?"

"You know me, always do."

* * *

**January 28 2537, Covenant Frigate _Determined Voyage_**

Sol and Nese sat in her study, nearly two weeks had gone by since they arrived at the station, and they were just about ready to leave. "We have over a hundred volunteers and enough supplies for our colony. It was tough work getting it all organized, but as soon as the last shipment is ready we can leave. It shouldn't be more than a day or two."

Nese nodded, "Very impressive work, Sol Cas. Far more than I honestly expected you'd be able to do."

"I can be very persuasive, Priestess." Sol chuckled.

The door opened and Shipmistress Yen Ham walked in, "Priesstess, there's a problem."

Nese looked up, "A problem?"

"Look!" Yen handed her a tablet device with a communication message open.

Nese touched the play icon and let the message run. One of Will's sisters, Emily, appear on screen, "Attention Covenant Vessel, this is the UNSC _Montpelier_. We are requesting a cease fire while in neutral territory. Respond in an hour or we blow you out of existence."

Nese sighed, "Oh dear. This is a rather unfortunate turn of events."

Will was suddenly standing behind Nese, "Was that... My sister?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well... Here it is... The beginning of a very complicated plot. All these characters are finally converging on a single point. Hopefully it's as good as you all expect.

In other news, if someone wants to be my "editor" and keep kicking my ass for procrastinating, I'm accepting applications. x_x


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven  
****January 28 2537, UNSC _Montpelier_**

Chaos' hologram rotated to face Emily and Carolina, "The Covenant vessel is responding with audio and video, on an open UNSC frequency."

Emily turned to a screen next to her to look at the details, "It's not one of our major channels, but it's not one we've seen the Covenant use. Let's see what they have to say."

The main screen on the bridge turned black before the interior of a Covenant vessel popped into focus. The purple walls and the two alien creatures standing at ease were unmistakable: A Jackal and an Elite.

The Jackal spoke first, in near-perfect English, "I am Shipmisstress Yen Ham, of the _Determined Voyage_. We would appreciate not being blown up, if you wouldn't mind."

"I'm Lieutenant Ward. We'll leave you alone if you'll leave us alone," Emily replied, glaring at the aliens on the screen.

The Elite seemed to chuckle, "I'm afraid, Miss Emily Ward, that while we mean you no harm, you probably won't want to leave us alone. My name is Nese 'Enoum, and I am the one who captured your brother, William."

* * *

**January 28 2537, Covenant Frigate _Determined Voyage_**

Nese glanced to her right, Will and Kev sat just out of view of the communication screen. The original plan had been to avoid being destroyed by the crazy Humans and continue with their current objective, but Will had convinced her to stay. He wanted to speak to his sisters, in person, and explain everything to them. He might even be able to talk some of them into joining their colony.

The screen was silent, the collection of Humans hadn't said anything for the past few minutes, just silently glaring at Nese. She cleared her throat and tried again, "As I understand it, you're out to rescue him?"

This seemed to bring Emily back out of silence, "Damn right, we are! Where is he? If you hurt him-"

Nese cut her off, "I assure you, he is fine. He has been my personal guest. He would like to speak to you, in person."

"You're not going to let him just shuttle over, are you?"

"No, and you're not going to shuttle over here either, I suspect. Therefore, I propose we dock and he'll be able to travel to your ship to talk with you. Once he is returned to us, we'll undock and let you go on your way. We have no desire to cause a fight," Nese offered.

Emily crossed her arms, "How do I know he's really there?"

Nese took a step to the side let Will step forward. He gave a smile to his sisters, "Hey."

Carolina stepped forward, "Will! Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Just fine, actually. It's been... Well, it's a long story." Nese cleared her throat again. "Right, listen, you can trust Nese and Yen, because I trust them. Dock with us and I'll explain everything. I promise."

After a moment of silence Emily sudden shouted, "Goddammit, Will! This is just like that time I lost you while we were at the mall. Mom was so upset with me!" She sighed and turned to the AI near her, "Chaos, make ready for docking."

Will smiled, "I'll see you all soon enough."

Nese stepped up again, "Before that happens, I do have a request."

"What now?"

"I know you Humans are very violent when it comes to interacting with other species, I would appreciate it if all weapons were kept away from the docking port. One of my crew will be escorting Will across to your ship, and if something were to happen to her it would not go over very well."

Emily nodded, "Very well. _Montpelier_ out." The communication closed quickly.

Will sighed, "That went better than I expected."

"At least she doesn't want to kill us," Kev commented. "Or, didn't say so if she did."

* * *

**January 28 2537, UNSC _Montpelier_**

The entire gang of Humans on the _UNSC Montpelier_ had gathered at the docking port. They were all nervous. Chaos and February were handling the ship maneuvers. There wasn't even a bump before Chaos reported, "Docking complete. Pressurizing." A heartbeat later the door lock popped, "Airlock is pressurized, opening doors."

As the door open Will's voice came through, "Relax Kev, my sisters are nice enough. Just... Keep your distance at first."

"Will?" Carolina called out. The door opened to reveal Will and a Jackal standing side by side on the Covenant side of the airlock. "Will!"

He looked up, a smile on his face, "Wow, it's really good to see you all again." He took a few steps across, wobbling slightly as he passed from the _Determined Voyage_'s artificial gravity to the _Montpelier_'s. Everyone stood still as he approached, not quite believing that he had just walked onto their ship after all they went through to get where they were. He gave both his sisters a hug, pulling them in close. "It's so good to see you two again."

Eventually they broke down and hugged him back. "You were always so much trouble," Emily scolded, "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

After a few more moments with his family he turned to the rest of the crew, "Julia, Corporal Edwards, I got to say what you did was incredibly stupid. Thanks." He gave them each a friendly hug.

Kev slowly stepped over onto the _Montpelier_ and hung back from the group, she didn't want to be in the way, certainly not around all these Humans who could turn violent against her at any moment. Will took a step back, so he was next to Kev, "Right, my turn I guess. This is Kev Jec," he did is best to pronounce her name clearly. "She's been my personal body guard and friend while I've been with Nese."

Emily glared slightly at her, "You do realize you just called that alien your friend, don't you?"

"Because she is." To prove his point Will grabbed her hand and held it tightly, "I want you all to behave, she's a very nice young lady and it would ruin our pride as Humans to treat her rudely."

Carolina tried to give a friendly smile, "We can try, Will."

"Before we get too relaxed, I want to talk with Will in private," Emily said. "Carolina, would you like to keep- Kev, was it?" Kev nodded slowly. "-Kev, company?"

* * *

Will sat down in a very small conference room, it only had seating for six. Emily sat across from him, pulling up some information on a small screen in front of her. "Will... I'm sorry, but there's something I need to be made sure of before we go back to the others."

"What's that?" He asked, slightly confused.

She sighed, "You've been held captive for a while now, Will. I need to be sure the Covenant hasn't done anything to you that would compromise your mental facilities."

"You mean, you think they brainwashed me? Just because I made some friends who aren't the same species doesn't mean-"

"Will. Please, just let me run my test and if you're unharmed I will personally apologize to Kev for thinking that they harmed you." Emily reached into her pocked and pulled out a small, metal ring that she then placed on Will's head. "It'll just be a few questions."

* * *

Carolina and Kev were not too far away, in a small lounge. Kev wandered over and sat down on the couch. Carolina grabbed a glass of water, "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," Kev said, trying to sound friendly. She was rather nervous about the current situation, Nese had told her not to leave Will's side.

Carolina sat in a chair where she could easily look at Kev, "So, um, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself. If you really are Will's friend I'd like to know more about you."

With a nod Kev started, "Right, well, I'm not actually a member of the Covenant. I'm a mercenary, really. I'm being paid to protect Priestess Nese 'Enoum and her human subjects. She's been tasked by the Prophets with understanding humanity on an individual level. We've been going around and taking people for her to study. She learns all she can about how a single human thinks and acts, and uses that information to try to figure out how better to fight you."

"So you're just a body guard?"

"I think Will once said we were a mix between guards and assistants. If Nese needs something, we're the ones she trusts to do it."

Carolina frowned, "Why you and not Covenant soldiers?"

"Oh, the Covenant isn't really made for activities like this. They're too busy trying to appeal to their gods and earn personal honor. We mercenaries only cared about being paid, so as long as she pays good money we have no problem working with humans or any species really." Kev smiled, "It helps keep things neutral."

"That sounds like a reasonable idea," Carolina admitted. "You've been guarding Will, he said?"

Kev nodded, "I was the one assigned to make sure he was comfortable and to protect him against any Covenant soldiers who got too close. Though in the end he really protected me." Carolina gave her a questioning look. "We got attacked when Nese was out, Will managed to keep him from killing me, but got his arm and leg broken."

Carolina gave a slow laugh, "Will always was one to jump head-first into trouble. That doesn't surprise me one bit."

"Ever since then we've been taking care of each other," Kev said, with a slight blush.

"How so?"

* * *

Emily and Will walked out into the main rec room where everyone but Carolina and Kev were waiting. "It's okay, he's not brainwashed and in surprisingly good health."

"I told you there was nothing wrong with me!" He said, rubbing his arm where Emily had taken a blood sample just a few minutes before.

Julia smiled, "I'm just glad you're still in one piece, William. It's been so long now we weren't sure what state you'd be in."

"The likelihood of you being so healthy after months of captivity was low," February chimed in over the intercom.

Chaos' hologram shimmered into view, "Guess this means I'm not going to be blowing any alien ass out of the sky?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to hold back today, Chaos," Emily said. "Not only is Will just fine, based on some of what he said I think we can trust this particular crew of aliens to keep their word."

Carolina walked in, followed by a very embarrassed looking Kev, "There's one thing Will probably didn't tell you, Emily."

Will turned and the look on Kev's face was all he needed to figure out what she meant, "Oh no... You didn't... We were going to wait and tell them after we explained our plan!"

"She explained more than enough, Will," Carolina said. "It appears that both Kev, here, and Priestess Nese have developed romantic feelings for Will." Everyone was silent, except for Will who groaned. Carolina continued, "Apparently they are in a quite serious relationship."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for being so lazy about this story. I spent a lot of the time planning out how this story is going to end. I don't think it'll be many more chapters, hopefully I can get them out quicker than I have been lately. I just want to get the story finished, I would hate myself if I left it unfinished at this point. For those of you who are interested, I will be writing more fanfiction hopefully, though maybe not Halo fanfiction.


End file.
